Mystère à Poudlard
by Yaoi no Yume
Summary: Harry Potter rentre en possession d'un intriguant parchemin qui va bouleverser ses rencontres. Saurez-vous avant lui qui se cache derrière l'identité de SexySnake ? (Rated M, homophobe s'abstenir)
1. Longues nuits et parchemins froissés

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction toute neuve ! Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas postés ici et ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir cette histoire à vous proposer. Malheureusement je n'avais pas réussi à mener la fiction « Janus's End » à son terme, et je suis désolée pour ceux qui la suivaient. J'espère pouvoir avoir la motivation de la terminer même si ce ne sera pas demain la veille._

 _En attendant, me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'histoire est entièrement écrite, il ne manque plus qu'une correction. Je vais alors pouvoir assurer une parution rapide, donc gardez bien cette histoire dans vos alertes si elle vous intéresse. Vous aurez la fin, ne vous en faites pas !_

 _Disclaimers : Fic rated M (vous avez l'habitude avec moi), slash, relations entre hommes, bref, homophobes s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson._

 _L'univers et les personnages sont à J. , je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire du mal (et du bien parfois)._

 _N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews, elles m'encouragent énormément et me font très plaisir ! (J'adore avoir votre avis même si vous avez des questions ou des interrogations, je réponds à tous les messages.) Merci d'être ici et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Chapitre 1 : Longues nuits et parchemins froissés

Harry Potter se baladait dans les couloirs déserts à une heure tardive remplissant sa mission de préfet. Il était déjà près de deux heures du matin et sa ronde allait presque prendre fin. Durant cette tâche, il adorait réprimer les jeunes élèves (en particulier les Serpentards) qui s'égaraient hors de leurs dortoirs. Ce dont les autres ne se doutaient pas, c'est que bien avant eux, Harry était sorti de bonnes dizaines de fois de son propre dortoir à des heures interdites. Il savait donc parfaitement, tous les passages, soi-disant secrets, que pouvaient emprunter les élèves. Il était même étonné de trouver des élèves très jeunes dans la salle sur demande. Pour sa part, il n'avait appris son existence qu'en cinquième année et éprouvait une once de jalousie à cet égard. Si cela avait été le cas auparavant, ses plans auraient pu prendre des tournures beaucoup plus intéressantes…

Cependant, cette nuit avait été assez calme. Il avait seulement raccompagné quelques premières années en début de nuit (ceux qui n'avaient pas le sens l'orientation assez développée pour retrouver leur chemin jusqu'à leur dortoir). Puis il n'avait croisé que Rusard une ou deux fois, et même en sachant qu'il était en son plein droit, et même en son devoir d'être ici, il éprouvait toujours une certaines crainte à se retrouver face à lui. De vieux réflexes sans doute. Où cela devait être juste le fait qu'il était parfaitement effrayant.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour enfin aller se coucher, il entendit des chuchotements derrière une statue. Il ne pouvait voir qui s'y trouvait et de ceux fait, eux non plus. Il se rapprocha alors à pas de loup, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

« Voilà, tu prononces cette formule magique et puis tu écris avec ta plume. » Fit une voix masculine.

« Et tout le monde pourra le voir ? » Lui répondit une voix, cette fois-ci, féminine.

« Tous ceux qui ont le même parchemin, oui. »

Intrigué, Harry se rapprocha de plus près, il ne reconnaissait pas les deux voix, elles ne devaient de ce fait pas appartenir à des personnes proches.

« Et avec ça je pourrai voir tout ce qu'écrit Andrew ? » Questionna la voix féminine.

« Oui, tu pourras lire toutes ses conversations avec des filles. »

« Bon très bien… Je le prends… » Répondit la fille, mal assurée.

« Ça fera 50 mornilles ! »

Cela fit tilt dans la tête d'Harry. Il n'était pas tenu de contrôler tous les transits d'objets entre les élèves, mais il avait clairement à faire ici à une entourloupe. Il décida d'intervenir.

« Hum hum ! » Fit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Les deux autres sursautaient et se turent. Harry fit alors le tour de la statue et découvrir deux jeunes élèves devant être en troisième ou quatrième année. La fille aux cheveux longs et châtains, légèrement potelée portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle tandis que le garçon blond et fluet portait celui de Serpentard.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites hors des couloirs à cette heure-ci ? » Harry adorait répéter cette phrase alors qu'il connaissait souvent très bien la réponse.

« Désolé monsieur, je ne voulais pas enfreindre le règlement, je ne veux pas faire perdre des points à ma maison. Fit la jeune fille alors que le garçon restait stoïque. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry désignant le morceau de parchemin.

« C'est un Opuscule. » S'exclama la jeune fille.

« Tais-toi enfin ! » S'énerva le jeune homme, jusque-là silencieux.

« Ha oui, et pourquoi je ne devrais pas savoir ? » Questionna Harry, soudain très curieux.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! S'emporta le Serpentard. »

La rancoeur d'Harry envers les Serpentard ressortie d'un coup.

« Si ce ne sont pas mes affaires alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parle encore. Moins 20 points pour Serpentard pour outrage sur préfet. Maintenant retourne dans ta maison, si jamais je te vois trainer dans les couloirs c'est 20 points supplémentaires en moins. C'est bien compris ? »

Sans répondre, le Serpentard s'éloigna. De dos, ne pouvant remarquer de sa tête que ses cheveux blonds, il avait l'impression d'avoir renvoyé Malfoy, la démarche princière en moins. Ce qui lui fit particulièrement plaisir.

La jeune fille tenait toujours le bout de parchemin à la main et n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. Harry se calma et reprit la parole.

« Bien, maintenant qu'il est parti tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'est ce bout de parchemin. »

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants mais se mit à parler.

« Il s'agit d'un Opuscule. Je ne sais pas qui l'a créé mais il existe une bonne vingtaine au sein de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas un parchemin ordinaire, il permet d'envoyer des messages à tous les possesseurs de ce parchemin. Toi qui connais le monde des moldus tu as surement entendu parler du réseau social Snapchat ? »

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Bon je t'explique. C'est un outil pour téléphone portable. Tu envoies des photos qui ne peuvent être vues qu'une fois et un temps limité. »

« Mais quel est l'intérêt ? Si l'on ne peut pas conserver les photos. »

« Justement tout l'intérêt est là. Tu peux envoyer n'importe quoi, la personne ne pourra la montrer à personne d'autre. Tu peux envoyer des photos que seraient gênantes si elles étaient conservées mais amusantes si elles ne sont vues que quelques secondes. »

Harry commence alors à entrevoir le champ des possibilités que cela impliquait.

« Mais ce parchemin fait la même chose ? »

« Pas exactement. Évidemment, l'Opuscule ne peut pas envoyer de photos. Mais il permet d'envoyer des textes et des dessins. Il devient bien pratique pour des conversations privées qui ne doivent pas laisser de traces. Beaucoup de personnes s'en servent en cours pour se parler, comme les phrases disparaissent à chaque fois, les profs ne se rendent compte de rien. »

La jeune fille devenait un peu rouge en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne devrait pas déroger au règlement bien souvent.

Harry, quand à lui, trouva le principe absolument génial et n'eut absolument aucune envie de passer à côté.

« Bon, j'ai compris. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas te laisser en possession d'un tel objet. Mais grâce à lui je vais pouvoir remonter à son potentiel inventeur. Mais pour cela tu dois me dire comment le déverrouiller. »

La jeune fille lui tendit l'Opuscule à regret. « Tu dois prononcer la formule Patentibus pour qu'il s'ouvre. Au moment de s'ouvrir, tous les messages que tu auras ratés vont s'afficher puis vont disparaître petit à petit. Pour répondre, tu n'as qu'à écrire comme sur un parchemin normal. À la première utilisation, l'Opuscule va te demander ton nom, ne met pas ton vrai prénom, personne n'utilise le sien. Tu peux donner des indices sur qui tu es mais surtout n'utilises pas le vrai. Le réseau est quasiment anonyme, si jamais quelqu'un se fait attraper, ils ne pourront pas remonter à toi. Voilà, j'ai tout dit, je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Harry restait fixé sur le morceau de parchemin et murmura un « oui, oui » distrait. Il laissa le reste de sa tournée pour un autre jour. Il retourna comme une flèche dans la salle commune, s'installa auprès du feu et attrapa un encrier.

La salle commune était déserte, il put alors se concentrer sur l'Opuscule sans prendre gare s'il allait y avoir quelqu'un zieutant au dessus de son épaule.

Il ouvrit le parchemin et prononça la formule requise.

Des lettres apparurent alors. Les formules utilisées pour fabriquer l'objet devaient être proches de celles qui avaient servies à créer la carte du maraudeur.

« Écrivez votre nom. »

Harry avait réfléchi durant tout le trajet au nom qu'il pouvait utiliser et s'empressa d'écrire : LionFougueux, en fière représentation de sa maison.

Après quelques secondes les lettres disparurent et furent remplacées par des nouvelles. « Bienvenue sur l'Opuscule. »

Un frisson le parcourut. Le procédé lui rappelait à s'y méprendre le journal de Tom Jedusor. Il chassa rapidement cette image de son esprit tandis que de nouvelles lettres apparaissaient.

« Instructions :

À son ouverture, l'Opuscule fera apparaître tous les nouveaux messages. Vous aurez 10 secondes pour lire chacun d'entre eux puis vous ne pourrez plus jamais les revoir.

Quand vous écrivez un message, il sera visible de tous. Si vous souhaitez ne l'envoyer qu'à une personne, précédez votre message par : « À [nom de la personne] : »

Nous vous conseillons de ne pas utiliser l'Opuscule en cours afin que le corps enseignant ne découvre pas cet objet. Même si j'imagine que ce sera l'endroit où il sera le plus utilisé.

Si jamais vous êtes à deux doigts de vous faire prendre, écrivez le message « Finite », cela mettra en veille l'Opuscule. Vous pourrez le redémarrer grâce à la formule « Patentibus ». Pensez toujours à mettre en veille votre Opuscule. Sinon vous risquez de rater nombre de messages intéressants.

Bonne utilisation et bonne rigolade. »

Harry mémorisa consciencieusement les deux formules avant que les mots ne s'effacent de nouveau.

Puis, ce ne sont pas des lignes, mais des paragraphes qui apparaissent en bloc. Harry se précipite pour les lire. Il ne veut pas en rater une miette. Ce qu'il lit le fait littéralement exploser de rire. En effet, peu d'élèves respectent les consignes écrites au préalable et nombre des messages qu'il lit sont des remarques ou des caricatures sur les professeurs. Il voit passer Rogue habillé en grand-mère comme l'épouvantard sur lequel il s'était exercé en troisième année, ou encore Chourave et McGonnagal en petite tenue et bien sûr Dumbledore en pervers sexuel.

Rattrapant des semaines de conversation, Harry s'attache surtout aux dessins plutôt qu'aux textes.

Et enfin, au bout d'un très long moment, les pages redevinrent vierges, laissant Harry seul de nouveau. Ne pouvant y résister, il attrape de nouveau sa plume qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir lâcher et commence à griffonner sur le papier granuleux.

LionFougueux : Bonsoir, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Son texte disparaît, puis le temps passait, les secondes s'allongeant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer le parchemin et enfin aller se coucher, des lettres apparaissent.

ChatCorsaire : Tiens, un nouvel oiseau de nuit ! Bienvenue dans la communauté.

Harry est alors repris d'une vague d'excitation et s'empresse de répondre.

LionFougueux : Merci ! Cela fait longtemps que tu écris là-dessus ? Combien vous êtes ?

ChatCorsaire : Presque deux semaines pour moi, mais l'Opuscule existe depuis le début de l'année quasiment. Nous en sommes à vingt-quatre membres avec toi.

LionFougueux : Ha je vois ! Bonjour tout le monde alors, j'espère que l'on passera de bons moments ensemble.

ChatCorsaire : Bon il est un peu tard, personnellement je vais me coucher, tu as quoi comme cours demain ?

LionFougueux : Potion ! Je sens que ça va être drôle !

ChatCorsaire : Ha tu l'as dit ! J'ai hâte de voir tes futures remarques sur Rogue. Allez passe une bonne nuit.

LionFougueux : Merci, toi aussi.

La conversation fut courte mais Harry était parcourut d'une joie toute nouvelle. Il écrivit « Finite » sur l'Opuscule, le plia et alla se coucher.

En entrant dans la chambre, les quatre autres garçons dormaient à poings fermés, ne se préoccupant pas de lui. Harry venait donc de parler à quelqu'un d'inconnu se trouvant dans l'école sans savoir qui cela était. C'est sur qu'avec cela, il allait choper des meufs, ou des mecs, vraiment il était tellement désespéré qu'il pouvait choper n'importe qui (et non pas n'importe quoi, il y a des limites).

Il enleva son T-shirt et son pantalon et se glissa dans son lit en caleçon, pour un mois de novembre il faisait agréablement doux. De toute façon, il avait beaucoup trop sommeil pour se mettre en pyjama.

Sa nuit fut particulièrement courte mais particulièrement agréable. Il avait rêvé qu'il parlait à une belle jeune fille dont il ne distinguait que la silhouette derrière un drap. Puis, sans avoir pu distinguer son visage, leurs relations étaient devenues charnelles, et si cela avait été réel, elle aurait été un super bon coup.

Quand le réveil sonna, Harry sauta du lit, en pleine forme. Il n'avait dormi que quatre heures mais l'excitation de la nouvelle journée était telle qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Il attrapa ses lunettes ainsi que l'Opuscule et sa baguette et se rua dans la salle de bain. Laissant les autres encore à moitié en train de dormir derrière lui.

Il activa l'Opuscule et découvrit les nouveaux messages.

MagicienSuper : Bienvenue à toi LionFougeux !

RapaceToxique : Bienvenue !

TournesolRose : Bienvenue jeune padawan !

BertieCrochue : Salut !

MerlinTheBest : Hey !

BlaiReau : Bienvenue le nouveau !

RapaceToxique : Au fait, bonne chance avec Rogue, on a hâte de voir tes superbes caricatures.

BarbeBleue : Bienvenue ! Oui envoie des messages, ce matin j'ai histoire de la magie, j'aurai besoin de toi.

MerlinTheBest : Ha mon pauvre ! Courage !

RougeOr : Bienvenue le lion !

PrinceVipère : Bienvenue !

Les messages lui firent chaud au cœur, presque tous les membres lui avaient souhaité la bienvenue et il ne comptait pas les décevoir. Il murmura la formule pour mettre en veille l'Opuscule, s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans la salle de bain mais aucun des garçons ne semblait avoir bougé depuis. Assez dépité, Harry descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà présents et il n'avait qu'Hermione à qui parler à la table des Gryffondors. Cependant, il n'écoutait les dires de son amie que d'une oreille distraite. Il était bien plus affairé à toiser toutes les personnes de la salle pour tenter de deviner qui pouvait être ChatCorsaire ou encore RapaceToxique.

À force de toiser les autres et tenter de deviner qui avait bien pu choisir un nom comme TournesolRose, il faillit presque partir en retard pour le cours de potion. Fort heureusement, il arriva in extremis et s'installa à côté de Ron qui ne semblait toujours pas très bien dans son assiette.

Il murmura le sortilège pour ouvrir l'Opuscule et lut les derniers messages de bienvenue qui lui était destinée avant que le professeur Rogue ne rentre dans la salle avant de claquer la porte. Celle-ci fit un bouquant monstre ce qui permit à Ron de se réveiller pour de bon.

Harry s'empressa alors d'écrire sur le parchemin :

« Si Rogue claque aussi fort les portes c'est qu'il n'a pas mis assez de fessés à des femmes dans sa vie. Je pense qu'il est en état de manque. »

Content de lui, Harry laissa juste dépasser un morceau de l'Opuscule sous une pile d'autres papiers afin de voir les réponses des autres.

Le professeur Rogue habillé de sa longue cape noire se posta sur son estrade, les mains sur le bureau, les épaules en avant. Et, de sa voix trainante, il commença à déblatérer les mêmes jérémiades habituelles. Vous êtes des ratés, vous avez tous raté votre potion la dernière fois, si vous deviez vous soigner, vous vous tueriez à la place et blablabla.

Pendant ce temps, Harry écrivait :

« En fait, si Rogue parle d'une voix si trainante, c'est parce qu'il a du mal à se concentrer car un elfe de maison lui taille une pipe en permanence sous sa combinaison noire. »

Harry releva les yeux le sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur Rogue était en train de le fixer de son regard noir. En temps normal, Harry aurait directement perdu son sourire mais l'image qu'il s'était mise en tête était tellement drôle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, il arrivait à s'empêcher de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend si heureux ce matin Monsieur Potter. » Et il accentua sur le « P » de Potter ce qui manqua de faire exploser de rire Harry. Mais dans sa débilité, il eut une idée.

« Ho rien Monsieur, je me disais juste que votre rabâchage est vain vu qu'aujourd'hui je vais faire une potion si parfaite que vous ne pourrez me mettre qu'un Optimal. »

Rogue leva les sourcils, se redressa, croisa les bras et afficha un sourire sadique.

« Bien, si vous êtes si sur de vous, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je retire 50 points à Gryffondor pour excès de zèle si jamais vous vous trompez. »

« Dans le seul cas où vous en rajouterez 50 si j'ai raison. »

Toute la classe se mis à regarder Harry avec effarement. Les Serpentards commençaient à rire dans leur coin tandis que les Gryffondors commençaient littéralement à se décomposer. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry n'était clairement pas le meilleur de la classe en potion et il était quasiment impossible que le professeur Rogue mette un O à un élève, encore plus s'il s'agit d'un Gryffondor et je vous laisse imaginer s'il s'agit d'un Potter.

« Bien vu que Monsieur Potter est si pressé de commencer, nous allons aujourd'hui préparer un filtre d'armortensia. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vu votre niveau vous devez être censé pouvoir préparer la potion sans explications. Vous m'écrirez un rapport en même temps que vous ferez votre préparation pour m'expliquer vos différentes étapes et leurs raisons. » Expliqua le professeur Rogue.

Tout est si facile, pensa Harry.

Il attrapa ses parchemins, recopia la liste des ingrédients puis s'empara de l'Opuscule.

LionFougueux : HELP ! Qui n'a rien à faire et est très fort en potion ?

Ça passe ou ça casse.

Et là, Harry Potter se sent très seul.

Cinq minutes passent.

Dix minutes passent.

Alors que tout le monde est en train de s'affairer derrière son chaudron, Harry reste assis à espérer que quelqu'un lui réponde. Il regarde dans toute la salle mais tout le monde semble vraiment affairé à sa potion et personne ne semble en position de l'aider.

LionFougueux : on pourrait partager un chocogrenouille…

« Alors Monsieur Potter, on est en panne d'inspiration ? On a perdu de sa confiance ? »

« J'analyse la situation, c'est différent. Réponds Harry en tentant de garder un minimum de consistant. »

Rogue s'éloigne avec un sourire mauvais laissant un Harry chancelant à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

Dans un dernier espoir, Harry regarde l'Opuscule et y lit :

« SexySnake : De quoi tu as besoin ? »

Harry est parcouru d'un sursaut d'espoir et écrit une réponse à la vitesse de la lumière.

LionFougueux : La potion d'Armortensia, tu saurais faire ?

Il garde les yeux rivés sur le parchemin en quête d'une réponse.

SexySnake : Commence à broyer une corne de Bicorne, pendant ce temps je t'écris ce qu'il faut faire.

Harry attrape son pilon, un bol et la corne de bicorne, puis met toute sa force pour réduire la corne en poudre. Il entrecoupe son action pour recopier les indications de SexySnake, peu importe qu'elles soient justes ou non, ce sera toujours mieux que de ne rien faire.

Après avoir tout recopié, il s'affaire devant son chaudron durant les 1h47 restantes. Et c'est _in extremis_ , après avoir mis toute son énergie, qu'il peut enfin se laisser un peu aller. Il rend sa potion au professeur Rogue en le regardant à peine, le regard presque trouble, sans faire attention aux remarques ou aux expressions du professeur.

Il sort de la salle et toute la fatigue qu'il a pu accumuler ces dernières heures retombe sur ses épaules. Il se traine jusqu'au cours de métamorphose et se laisse tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Il sort l'Opuscule et écrit :

LionFougueux : Merci.

Il hésite, mais rajoute :

Lion Fougueux : Je t'en dois une.

Hermione s'assoit à côté de lui et le toise.

« Harry… tout va bien ? » Lui demande-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

C'est vrai que son comportement des dernières heures était plus que suspect.

« Oui, oui, je pense. » Répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

« Harry, ça fait six ans que l'on se connaît. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Ce qui s'est passé en cours de potion n'était pas naturel. Je ne t'aurai jamais imaginé défier le professeur Rogue sur son propre terrain. » Elle marque un temps d'arrêt puis se dépêche d'embrailler. « Je te rassure, de ce que j'ai pu en voir de loin ta potion avait l'air tout à fait correcte, elle avait même la bonne couleur pour une fois. »

Sa propre phrase l'étonnât.

« D'ailleurs… Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire… Je ne doute pas de tes capacités mais les potions et toi…C'est comme Ron et le ménage… Ou Ron et un peigne… Ou Ron et un godemichet… »

« Hermione, je n'ai pas besoin de ces détails-là ! » S'exclama Harry, ne voulant absolument pas imaginer ses deux meilleurs amis dans des positions douteuses.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne fonctionne pas ensemble. Alors comment as-tu fait pour réaliser cette potion ? »

À ça, Harry n'avait pas d'idée de réponse.

« J'ai juste été… inspiré. » Dit-il ne se convainquant pas lui-même. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne se souvenait plus s'il avait mis trois ou six scarabées moulus dans sa préparation.

Heureusement, Hermione ne lui posa pas davantage de questions. Cependant, elle lui lança son fameux regard « Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais je finirai pas le savoir ».

Et Harry savait pertinemment qu'elle allait finir par le savoir, la seule chose à faire était que cela soit dans le plus de temps possible.

Non seulement il avait triché à un exercice noté, mais en plus il était en détention d'un objet interdit. Il voyait déjà Hermione le prier d'aller remettre l'Opuscule au professeur McGonnagal.

Cependant, est-ce que cet objet était vraiment interdit ? Aucun article du règlement de l'école ne mentionnait un objet tel que celui-ci. Mais il se fit la réflexion que s'il tombait dans les mains d'un professeur il serait très rapidement inscrit dans la liste des objets indésirables au même titre que les bavboules et les pétards moldus.

Il n'utilisa donc pas le parchemin du reste de la journée, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Hermione ou de quiconque d'autres, il pensait l'avoir déjà bien assez utilisé pour aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est que le soir, rideaux tirés, au fond de son lit, qu'il ouvrit de nouveau le bout de parchemin et le déverrouilla.

Il du alors lire plus d'une centaine de messages. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient plains de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec SexySnake. En effet, ils auraient très bien pu avoir cette conversation en privé afin de ne pas polluer le fil d'actualité. Mais dans la précipitation, Harry avait totalement oublié cette fonction du parchemin.

Les messages revendicateurs passés, les conversations avaient repris leur cour. À nouveau beaucoup de blagues avaient circulées et Harry du se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant les citations de Trelawney.

Le parchemin ayant retrouvé sa couleur d'origine il vérifia l'heure et fut surpris du fait qu'il n'était pas encore 23 h.

Il attrapa une plume et commença à écrire :

(Privé) LionFougueux : Salut.

Il vit les mots disparaître, il attendit quelques minutes puis d'autres mots apparurent.

(Privé) SexySnake : Salut

Ravi que l'autre personne soit encore debout, il démarra la conversation.

(P) LF : Je voulais te remercier de nouveau pour tout à l'heure, tu m'as vraiment sauvé la mise.

(P) SS : Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute manière.

(P) SS : Content d'avoir pu aider.

(P) LF : Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide à ton tour…

(P) SS : Je n'ai pas fait ça pour avoir un retour de service mais j'en prends bonnes notes.

Ce SexySnake n'était vraiment pas très communicatif, pensa Harry.

(P) LF : On pourrait s'entraider, au-delà d'être un objet pour partager des blagues, ça peut être un super outil pour s'entraider. Toi tu as l'air calé en potion, moi je suis plutôt bon en DCFM, on peux se donner un coup de main.

La réponse mis du temps à venir mais les lettres suivantes finirent par apparaître.

(P) SS : Ca me va. Dans quoi d'autre tu es bon ?

Harry sourit puis répondit.

(P) LF : Comme j'ai dit en DCFM mais aussi en Sortilèges, je suis aussi pas trop mauvais en Métamorphose et en Botanique. Par contre ne compte pas sur moi pour la Divination ou l'Histoire de la Magie. Ha oui, j'ai un bon niveau en quidditch aussi.

Il avait failli mettre qu'il faisait partie d'une équipe mais cela aurait donné trop d'indices sur qui il était vraiment.

(P) SS : Moi je suis très fort en Sortilèges, Potions, Arithmancie, Métamorphose et Botanique. Je n'ai jamais tenté la Divination mais je pense qu'être fort en Divination ne signifie rien de bon. J'ai un bon niveau en Histoire de la Magie également. Par contre je n'ai jamais rien compris au soin aux créatures magiques. Et moi aussi je fais du quidditch.

(P) LF : Whaou, tu dois être un très bon élève ! Bonne élève ? Au final, j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus à apprendre de toi que tu n'as à en apprendre de moi.

(P) SS : Bon élève ira bien. Peut-être que tu ne pourras pas trop m'aider dans les matières scolaires mais plutôt dans l'extra-scolaire.

Harry lu plusieurs fois la fin de la phrase avant qu'elle ne s'efface. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

(P) LF : Heu. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

(P) SS : Non je ne fais qu'évoquer des propositions. Sur ce, moi je vais me coucher, je veux être en forme pour demain.

(P) LF : Déjà ? Bonne nuit alors ! Et à demain.

(P) SS : Bonne nuit également, à la revoyure!

Harry resta encre quelques instants le nez dans le parchemin avant de le verrouiller et de le poser avec ses lunettes et sa plume.

Cette nuit il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il essayait de réunir tous les indices qui pouvaient indiquer la personne se trouvant derrière SexySnake.

Tout d'abord, s'il était parti de la même réflexion que lui, il s'agirait surement d'un Serpentard. Mais le fait d'avoir une relation de confiance avec un Serpentard ne l'enchantait guère alors il conserva l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un Serdaigle car il semblait très intelligent et presque doué en tout. Une sorte d'Hermione en fait. Mais la manière d'écrire et de procéder ne lui ressemblait en rien, il écarta facilement cette possibilité. Il raya d'ailleurs toute la maison Gryffondor, personne dans sa maison ne voudrait se faire passer pour un Serpentard.

Après le fait qu'un Serpentard aide un Gryffondor restait assez suspect. Il pensait bien que son interlocuteur avait compris à quelle maison il appartenait. Et dans le cas où son interlocuteur était bel et bien un Serpentard, quelque chose de pas très net devait se tramer derrière tout cela. La fin de la conversation semblait d'ailleurs très suspicieuse aux yeux d'Harry.

Au-delà de sa maison, SexySnake semblait être un homme. Harry en avait presque eu la preuve quelques minutes auparavant, même si une fille aurait très bien pu mentir. Mais Harry avait bel et bien la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Enfin, la personne l'avait aidé à préparer un filtre d'Armortensia, ce qui était d'un niveau au-dessus des BUSEs. Donc de sixième ou septième année.

Harry conclu donc qu'il connaissait probablement la personne de près ou de loin et bizarrement cela l'excita terriblement. Il se demandait si son correspondant avait lui aussi une vague idée de qui il pouvait être.

Il prolongea sa réflexion sans arriver à de plus amples conclusions et sans prendre gare il finit par s'endormir.

 _Une review ? Un chocolat ?_


	2. Conv inopinées et mouvements brusques

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Un immense merci à Ptitemysty pour sa gentille review qui a aiguayé ma journée ! Je ne peux évidemment rien te dire pour l'instant sur la suite, mais j'espère que l'histoire répondra à tes attentes. :)_

 _Comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre 1 tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits, il ne manque qu'une correction, la parution va donc être plutôt rapide, n'hésitez donc pas à mettre cette histoire en follow._

 _Disclaimers : Fic rated M (vous avez l'habitude avec moi), slash, relations entre hommes, bref, homophobes s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson._

 _L'univers et les personnages sont à J. , je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire du mal (et du bien parfois)._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite !_

Chapitre 2 : Conversations inopinées et mouvements brusques

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Ron, il se plaça stratégiquement du bon côté de la table afin de pouvoir observer la table des Serpentards sans pour autant se faire remarquer.

Il remplit son assiette d'œufs brouillés et commença à manger et engagea la conversation avec Ron.

« On a quoi ce matin déjà ? »

« Bofaniqu'. » Articula-t-il difficilement la bouche pleine de bacon.

Harry fit une mine dégoutée.

« Hum, ouais je crois que c'est ça. On n'avait rien à faire ? »

Ron fit non de la tête, la bouche trop pleine pour tenter de répondre.

« Salut les garçons. » S'exclama Hermione en s'installant à côté de Ron.

« Salut Hermione. » Répondit Harry.

« 'Lut 'Mione. » Baragouina Ron, visiblement pas prêt à ce que sa petite amie soit déjà là.

Hermione le regarda avec de gros yeux et commença à lui faire le sermon habituel.

« Ronald Weasley. Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? C'est très malpoli ! Si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir obèse à manger autant. Et puis quelle image tu renvoies, c'est affligeant. »

Au final, ce qu'on dit est vrai. Les hommes recherchent pour femme un équivalent de leur mère, pensa Harry.

Ses deux amis étaient totalement désintéressés de lui à présent, Harry commença l'inspection de la table des Serpentards. En ne conservant que les plus âgés et les garçons, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de vingt personnes. À l'exception de Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, il ne connaissait pas les noms des autres garçons. Il élimina Crabbe et Goyle d'emblée, il se doutait même qu'ils puissent écrire correctement. Il élimina Nott qui, au vu de ce qu'il s'était aperçu en classe, n'était pas spécialement brillant. Il pouvait conserver Zabini, même s'il se la pétait un peu, il restait un bon élève. Et il dut se faire à la raison de conserver également Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'il le détestait, il savait pertinemment qu'il était meilleur élève que lui. Harry eu un petit frisson en se rappelant à quel point Malfoy pouvait être doué en potions.

Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Malfoy l'aide et que, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'à la fois faire sa potion, écrire sa recette pour la rendre à Rogue et donner des instructions à Harry pour qu'il réussisse la sienne.

À demi soulagé, il retourna à ses œufs brouillés qui ne lui faisaient plus tant envie que ça dorénavant.

Les jours suivants, il avait décidé de ne pas se servir de l'Opuscule durant les cours. Toute cette histoire concernant le fait qu'il puisse être en contact avec un Serpentard et qu'il puisse se faire impliquer dans des situations dont il n'avait rien à voir ne l'enchantait guère. Il lisait simplement le soir les messages que s'envoyaient les utilisateurs sans y répondre. Presque tous les jours il recevait un ou deux messages de SexySnake disant tout simplement « Salut » ou « Alors, on a perdu son Opuscule ? ». Mais il avait décidé de prendre quelques jours pour faire le point et prendre de la distance.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision et si jamais Ron et Hermione apprenaient ce qu'il était en train de faire ils ne le reconnaitraient surement pas. Mais il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à passer à Poudlard et que les derniers ne seront surement pas les plus drôles car il sera en pleine période de révision pour ses ASPICS. Il voulait donc profiter de chaque petite occasion qui se présentait à lui pour que son passage à Poudlard reste mémorable et qu'il ne l'oublie jamais. Et si cela devait passer par des conversations avec un élève inconnu dont il n'a aucune idée de comment cela allait se finir, il était prêt à courir le risque.

C'est pour cela qu'il reprit son habitude d'ouvrir son Opuscule un soir alors que tout le monde était en train de dormir.

(P) LionFougueux (à SexySnake) : Salut ! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

La réponse arriva seulement quelques dizaines de secondes après son premier message.

(P) SexySnake : Tiens un revenant ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait confisquer ton parchemin par un prof.

(P) LF : Non non rien de tout ça, j'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul.

(P) SS : Pourquoi ?

Harry ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Devait-il être honnête ou non ?

(P) LF : C'est personnel.

(P) SS : Très bien j'en demande pas plus ! De quoi tu veux parler ce soir ?

(P) LF : Je sais pas trop… Ça va les cours pour toi ?

(P) SS : Y a que les cours qui comptent pour toi on dirait, haha !

(P) LF : Désolé je cherchais un sujet de conversation…

(P) SS : Je te charrie ! Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais le quidditch non ? Tu joues ? Pas la peine de me dire si tu es dans une équipe ou pas, hein, je comprends que tu veuilles rester secret.

(P) LF : Oui, je suis attrapeur.

(P) SS : C'est vrai ? Moi aussi ! Si jamais on décide de se rencontrer je te promets que ce sera pour un match ! Par contre tu n'auras aucune chance.

Harry commença à se dérider un peu.

(P) LF : Ouais, compte là-dessus, tu m'as jamais vu jouer, je suis prêt à parier 20 noises que je bats haut la main.

(P) SS : 20 noises ? Tu ne prends pas beaucoup de risques toi. On aurait parié en mornilles, là ça aurait commencé à être intéressant.

(P) LF : Mais je suis même prêt à parier 20 galions s'il le faut.

(P) SS : Whaa ça c'est ce que j'appelle un lion fougueux, pas de doute, tu dois bien être un Gryffondor toi.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Certes ce n'était pas un secret, son pseudo parlait de lui-même mais cette dernière phrase l'avait mis extrêmement mal à l'aise.

(P) SS : T'es encore là ?

(P) SS : Hé ho ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, hein. Je peux te dire de quelle maison je suis ça ne veux pas dire que je sais pas qui tu es ou que tu sais qui je suis.

(P) LF : Tu es à Serpentard c'est ça ?

Harry avait les mains qui transpiraient.

(P) SS : Oui.

(P) SS : Ça pose un problème ?

(P) LF : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

(P) SS : Je comprend tes réticences et j'en ai aussi. Mais ici on écrit tous avec la même couleur d'encre alors on peut peut-être essayer de s'entendre.

(P) LF : Je ne sais pas. Je me doutais que tu étais un Serpentard mais j'avais un espoir que ce ne soit pas le cas… J'ai besoin de digérer. Ça ne te dérange pas si on en reste là pour ce soir ?

(P) SS : J'ai pas le choix on dirait bien. Je serai là demain soir si tu veux. À la revoyure!

(P) LF : Ouais comme tu dis.

Harry désactiva le parchemin et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. À la fois il avait envie de dépasser ses préjugés, après tout SexySnake l'avait aidé pour son cours de potion. Mais à la fois il le sentait mal ce coup. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de conseils.

Le lendemain matin il était prêt à parler à Hermione. Il savait que Ron ne comprendrait pas où il voulait en venir. Il le laissa alors descendre seul, prétextant avoir oublié un livre dans sa chambre. Puis il attendit Hermione dans la salle commune. Quand elle sortit enfin, il l'interpella.

« Hermione, Salut ! »

« Tiens Harry, tu n'es pas avec Ron ? »

« Heu, non… J'avais besoin de te parler. »

Hermione le toisa avec inquiétude.

« Viens, je vais t'en parler en marchant ».

Ils sortirent de la salle commune par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre les sept étages les séparant de la Grande Salle, Harry se mit à parler.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'un Gryffondor peut être ami avec un Serpentard ? »

Visiblement Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette question en particulier mais répondit le plus sincèrement possible.

« On est d'accord sur le fait qu'il y a une mini-guerre entre les deux maisons mais, tu sais, si je prends l'exemple des Serdaigles, beaucoup sont amis avec des Serpentards. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être ami avec quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas dans la même maison que toi. »

Hermione avait raison, mais Harry ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

« Hermione il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Il savait qu'Hermione allait le mettre en garde par rapport à l'Opuscule, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait vraiment besoin de conseils et il finissait toujours par en demander à sa meilleure amie.

Il sortit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche et Hermione parut ne pas comprendre.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu le mot Opuscule ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, c'est un mot que je connais. » Répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ne se sentant pas assez précis dans sa description, Harry sorti sa baguette et déverrouilla l'objet.

Tous les messages du début de matinée commençaient à s'afficher.

Bizarrement Hermione ne scilla pas.

« Et alors ? »

Harry se mit alors à lui raconter ses conversations avec SexySnake.

« D'accord. »

« Comment ça d'accord ? Hermione c'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre ? Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? »

Hermione prit sa voix d'intelligente alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac.

« Harry. Ça fait des mois que ce parchemin existe et tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant ? J'ai réussi à en intercepter un en début d'année. Évidemment je suis allée voir directement le professeur McGonnagal pour lui donner. »

Harry reconnut bien là Hermione. Plus qu'être préfète, elle était passée préfète en chef cette année, elle avait donc parfaitement le droit de confisquer des objets aux élèves.

« Cependant, elle a préféré me le laisser en me donnant une mission. Découvrir qui se cache derrière chaque nom et découvrir s'ils conduisent à des triches. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle sortit enfin le morceau de parchemin de son sac.

« Bon dit moi quel nom tu portes, ça facilitera mes recherches. »

« LionFougeux. » Répondit Harry.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Ha mais la voilà l'explication ! Tout ce cinéma en potion ! Et tu n'essaies même pas de te cacher ! Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je devrais rapporter ça au professeur Rogue, et même dans le cas actuel je devrais le faire… Harry tu m'obliges à mentir. »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire Hermione ! De toute façon il doit déjà s'en douter que j'ai dû tricher. » S'énerva Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ne dit pas ça, je ne dirai rien bien sûr. » Se précipita-t-elle, tentant de recoller les morceaux.

« Hermione, parlons sérieusement. Est-ce que tu sais qui est SexySnake ? »

Hermione eut un temps d'arrêt, semblant calculer toutes les options.

« Non, je ne suis pas encore sûre et je n'ai aucune preuve. »

Harry était déçu.

« Ça ne fait rien… »

Il y eut un long silence entre eux et ils furent presque arrivés jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles dessus ? » Demanda Harry, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas posé la question à Hermione.

« ChatCorsaire. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ha bon c'est toi ? Pourquoi ce pseudo ? Et pourquoi t'étais levée à 3h du matin ? »

« Parce que j'aime bien les chats et les pirates et que je ne voulais pas un nom évident, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un ait, ne serait-ce une petite idée de qui je puisse être, même pas le nom de ma maison. Et ce que je fais à 3h du matin ne regarde que moi. D'ailleurs, fais attention aux informations que tu donnes dessus. J'ai pu savoir très facilement que tu allais avoir potion demain, si tu donnes trop d'informations de ce type, il sera très facile de deviner de quelle classe tu fais partie et, avec un peu de jugeote, qui tu es. »

Hermione avait raison. Harry avait déjà donné pas mal d'informations à SexySnake alors qu'il n'en avait aucune en retour, il devait définitivement la jouer plus fine.

« Harry, il faut que tu me promettes de faire attention, d'accord ? On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver sur l'Opuscule. » Mis en garde Hermione.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Harry, interloqué.

« Rien de concret. Mais je reste méfiante. Surtout ne parle pas de tout ça à Ron. Ok ? »

« Ok. »

Certes, Harry ne comptait pas parler de SexySnake à Ron, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi il ne devait pas parler de l'Opuscule. La possibilité de blagues infinies aurait surement fait rêver son ami. Il avait été le premier à qui il avait montré sa cape d'invisibilité et ils l'avaient utilisés de nombreuses fois ensemble. Alors ne pas pouvoir montrer son nouvel objet interdit à son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait guère.

Arrivant à table, Harry se mit à fixer Ron alors qu'il était encore perdu dans sa réflexion.

« Et beh, vous en avez mis du temps ! Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry reprit ses esprits et fit non de la tête. Il rompit le contact oculaire avec son ami et commença à remplir son assiette bien qu'il n'ait plus beaucoup de temps pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais quel rêve j'ai fait cette nuit ! » S'exclama Ron.

Hermione et Harry se mirent à le fixer en quête d'une réponse.

« J'ai rêvé que je me faisais enfermer dans les cachots par le professeur Rogue, puis que des dizaines d'araignées se mettaient à tomber du plafond. Dit moi Harry, je n'ai pas parlé durant la nuit ? Parce que j'ai rêvé que je criais comme pas possible durant mon rêve. »

« Rassure-toi je n'ai rien entendu. » Garantit Harry. Même en s'étant couché à nouveau plutôt tard, il n'avait rien entendu.

Ron parut délesté d'un énorme poids.

Hermione étant restée silencieuse jusque-là se leva.

« Les garçons, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi je file en cours d'Arithmancie. Je peux comprend que vous n'ayez aucune envie d'aller en Divination mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être en retard. »

Elle attrapa une dernière tranche de pain, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron puis sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Harry, hey, approches-toi. » Fit Ron en chuchotant.

Harry se pencha sur la table, se rapprochant au maximum de Ron qui lui faisait face.

« Si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promettras de ne pas le répéter à Hermione ? »

Après Hermione qui fait des cachoteries, voilà Ron qui s'y met. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours le confident ?

« En fait je n'ai pas exactement fait le rêve que je viens de décrire cette nuit. »

Ron prit une grosse inspiration, ne sachant si cela était une si bonne idée de raconter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à qui que ce soit.

« Comment dire… » Ron avait encore baissé d'un ton, ayant peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse entendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de leur conversation.

« J'ai bien rêvé que Rogue m'avait enfermé dans les cachots. »

Harry fit oui de la tête.

« Mais il n'y avait pas d'araignées, juste lui. » Continua le roux.

« En cela on ne peut pas dire que ton rêve soit spécialement moins effrayant. » Ironisa Harry.

« Ne me coupe pas, c'est déjà suffisamment dur à décrire comme ça. » Maugréa Ron.

Harry se tue et laissa le temps à son ami de formuler sa future phrase.

« Donc… Comme je le disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes. J'étais dans les cachots. Avec le professeur Rogue. »

Ron commença à faire des pauses de plus en plus fréquentes alors qu'il commençait à entrer dans les détails.

« Et il a commencé à… comment dire… m'attacher. »

Harry réprima toute réponse et laissa à Ron le temps de la réflexion.

« Enfin pas pour me faire mal. Enfin si. Enfin pas vraiment. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » Bafouilla Ron, de moins en moins à l'aise.

Harry avait peur d'où Ron voulait en venir.

« Tu étais habillé dans ce rêve ? » Demanda Harry, commençant à être mal à l'aise lui aussi.

« Oui… Au début… » Indiqua Ron en s'empourprant.

« Et lui, il l'était ? » Interrogea Harry, n'osant plus prononcer le nom de son professeur ni le mot « habillée ».

« Oui… Au début… » Répéta une seconde fois Ron, les joues en feu.

« Et c'était bien ? » Chercha à comprendre Harry.

« Oui… »

Harry attendait que Ron rajoute un « au début. » mais celui-ci n'arriva pas. Le survivant reprit ses esprits, tentant de ne s'imaginer en aucune façon ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de Ron.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve Ron, en aucun cas cela n'arrivera. Tu auras surement oublié dans quelques jours que tu l'auras faits. » Tenta de le rassurer Harry.

Mais Ron faisait toujours une tête d'enterrement.

« Mais là n'est pas la question. Évidemment qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne doit pas tourner rond chez moi. Quelque personne saine d'esprit pourrait apprécier…ça ! » Ron fut pris d'un frisson.

Une personne normale aurait demandé si quelque chose le tracassait en dehors, mais Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en savoir plus sachant que cela allait surement concerner de près ou de loin Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me raconter ça ? » Demanda Harry, ne sachant si cette question était spécialement la bienvenue à ce moment-là.

« C'est à cause du cours de Divination. J'avais peur que tu ne découvres quelque chose de trop bizarre avant que je ne t'en aie parlé et que ça mette un froid entre nous. » Réagit Ron.

Cela fit sourire Harry. C'était courageux de la part de son ami mais Harry était si mauvais en divination qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à déduire ne serait-ce le quart de ce que venait de lui raconter Ron.

« Bon ne t'en fait pas, même si j'entrevoie ce que tu viens de me dire dans une boule de cristal, je marquerai n'importe quoi, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. »

Ron se sentit un peu soulagé mais Harry sentit bien que son ami était encore perturbé par son rêve. Par respect pour son ami, il changea de conversation, évitant même le sujet de la Divination et embraya sur le Quidditch, l'arme imparable pour faire oublier à Ron tous ses soucis.

Arrivés au sommet d'une des tours du château, ils prirent place dans la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney et stoppèrent leur conversation sur la mauvaise facture des souafles dans certaines régions d'Angleterre.

« Mes très chers enfants. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais les étoiles sont dans l'une des pires positions possible pour pratiquer la divination. J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien déduire durant cette matinée. Cela sera assez inhabituel mais je vais en profiter pour vous faire une petite histoire de la Divination. Prenez des notes, comme il s'agit de notions hors programmes, si vous arrivez à les utiliser durant vos examens, vos examinateurs risqueront de vous rajouter des points supplémentaires. »

Le cours de Divination se transforma en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Et malheureusement, il était aussi ennuyant qu'un cours du professeur Binns. Le professeur Trelawney était si peu enthousiaste qu'elle réussissait à rendre le cours encore moins intéressant que le professeur fantôme. Certains élèves ne se gênaient même pas pour dormir sur la table. Harry avait commencé à griffonner des dessins sur un vieux parchemin déjà bien rempli, n'écoutant que d'une oreille.

En fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une nouvelle feuille, ses yeux retombèrent sur l'Opuscule dont l'avait presque oublié l'existence.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, mais celui-ci semblait fasciné par la poussière en suspension.

Il sortit alors le parchemin magique de son sac et l'activa et lut les derniers messages. Il vit par exemple passer un message d'Hermione demandant les cours qu'avaient les autres ce matin. Il regarda mais dans les quelques réponses, personne ne répondit qu'il avait Divination.

Il se mit alors à écrire.

(P) LionFougeux : (à ChatCorsaire) Alors on n'est pas concentré sur son cour ?

(P) ChatCorsaire : Je te prierai de ne pas m'envoyer des messages pendant les cours, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser figures toi !

Ça c'était du Hermione tout craché.

(P) LF : Nous c'est mortel en Divination. Tu devrais être fier de moi, au moins je ne dors pas sur la table.

(P) CC : Mais tu n'es pas concentré sur le cours, ce qui n'est pas foncièrement mieux. Je compte sur toi pour surveiller Ron si jamais il n'est pas attentif. Moi j'ai un cours à suivre alors on se parle à midi.

Hermione n'était définitivement pas drôle. Pourquoi ça n'avait pas été Ron qui avait réussi à se procurer un Opuscule ? Si ça se trouvait il en possédait un. Mais Harry pensa qu'après tout, lui il lui aurait montré. S'il pouvait lui parler de rêves horribles qu'il avait faits, la possession d'un Opuscule était une formalité.

Harry commença alors à se faire des scénarios. Si ça se trouvait, Ron avait eu le même sermon que lui par Hermione et était défendu d'en parler à Harry. Tout cela, car s'ils avaient un Opuscule tous les deux ils ne seraient jamais attentifs en classe.

Mais à ce qu'il sache, Hermione n'était pas encore rapatriée à Serpentard, il éloigna donc cette idée de sa tête.

En parlant de Serpentard, il avait bien envie de partir dans une conversation avec SexySnake. Plus que méfiant, il était dorénavant devenu curieux de qui cela pouvoir bien être. Et de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Il commença à écrire :

(P) LionFougeux : (à SexySnake) Tu es là ?

Quelques secondes après seulement, d'autres lettres apparurent.

(P) SS : Je suis toujours là.

(P) LF : Tu t'ennuies ?

(P) SS : A mourir, et toi ?

(P) LF : Pareil.

(P) LF : Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais tu es mon seul rempart contre l'ennuie.

(P) SS : T'essaie de me dire que je suis un bouche-trou ?

(P) LF : C'est un peu ça, sans vouloir être vexant.

(P) SS : Mais tu sais je le prends bien, tout le monde a besoin d'un bouche-trou, ça dépend de quel moment.

(P) LF : De quelle moment tu parles exactement ?

(P) SS : Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de moment plus parfait qu'un autre. Tous les moments ennuyeux peuvent devenir des bons moments. Tu as un moment préféré toi ?

(P) LF : …

(P) LF : Je sais pas trop quoi répondre.

(P) SS : J'arriverai bien à te décoincer un jour toi ! Pour un Gryffondor, tu es plutôt prude.

Harry leva les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Il regarda partout autour de lui, affolé. D'un coup il avait l'impression d'être le centre du monde, alors que personne n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

(P) LF : Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

(P) SS : Ho, j'en suis pas si sûr que ça. Même ton pseudo parle pour toi.

(P) LF : Il est très bien mon pseudo !

(P) SS : Ha mais j'adore ton pseudo. Tu aimes le mien ?

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, à chaque mot qu'il écrivait, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le criait dans la salle.

(P) LF : Je me demande surtout s'il est en accord avec la réalité.

(P) SS : Tu apprendras que je ne suis pas un menteur.

(P) LF : Ha oui ? Tu peux me décrire ?

(P) SS : Hey-là ! Pas si vite, si je te révèle tout, il n'y aura plus de mystère.

(P) LF : Bien, j'étais prêt à parler de moi mais temps pis.

(P) SS : Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir.

(P) LF : Qui ne tente rien à rien.

(P) SS : Oui c'est ce que l'on dit.

(P) SS : En tout cas j'espère que tu bandes bien dans ton pantalon.

Harry lança un regard vif vers son entrejambe et constata la belle érection qui s'était dessinée et qui n'était pas du tout discrète.

(P) LF : Fils de…

(P) SS : A votre service.

(P) LF : Bon ça suffit, on se parle ce soir.

(P) SS : Si ça ce n'est pas sexuel, je m'y connais pas.

Harry se couvrit de sa robe de sorcier, lui arrivant fort heureusement jusqu'au milieu des cuisses et se leva d'un bond.

« Professeur, il faut que je me rende à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. » S'écria Harry.

« Mais faîtes, faîtes, vous êtes rouges comme une tomate mon garçon. Vous avez besoin d'être accompagné ? » S'inquiéta le professeur Trelawney.

« Non ! » Cria Harry.

Cela fit sursauter la moitié de la classe mais Harry était déjà sorti de la salle, se précipitant vers les toilettes les plus proches afin de relâcher la tension qui s'était établie en lui.

 _Une review ? Une idée de l'identité du SexySnake ?_


	3. Papiers humides et Verres remplis

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant si ce n'est plus que les autres (héhéhé). Un grand merci à sauce tomate pour reviews pleines d'humour !_

 _Disclaimers : Fic rated M (vous avez l'habitude avec moi), slash, relations entre hommes, bref, homophobes s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson._

 _L'univers et les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire du mal (et du bien parfois)._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite !_

 **Chapitre 3 : Papiers humides et Verres remplis**

Harry respirait fort dans la cabine de toilette, son sexe encore à la main. Sur le coup il avait ressenti beaucoup de plaisir et de besoin. Mais maintenant qu'il avait terminé et qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il se trouvait sale et ridicule. Il avait honte de lui.

Il venait de quitter un cours pour aller se donner du plaisir en solitaire aux toilettes.

Il se sentait minable.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une dizaine ? Peut-être une vingtaine de lignes ?

Quel imbécile n'aurait pas réussi à se contenir, au moins pour ne pas avoir la honte devant tout le monde. Plus que jamais, il se sentait souillé, maladroit, bête,… Et beaucoup d'adjectifs moins gracieux.

Il resta assis, sur la cuvette, tournant en boucle ses actions des dernières heures en se répétant à quel point il pouvait être con.

La cloche sonna, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Heureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient pas d'autres cours avant la pause de midi. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas faire face à Ron tout de suite, il allait devoir inventer une excuse qui tienne la route et il n'avait même pas envie d'en chercher une.

Cependant, s'il laissait Ron trop longtemps, il allait raconter à Hermione ce qui s'était passé et il devrait s'expliquer à, non pas une, mais deux personnes. Et il savait que le moins dupe des deux était évidemment Hermione.

La mort dans l'âme, il descendit le plus lentement possible les escaliers et se mit à en grimper d'autres, toujours à la vitesse d'un vieux scrout à pétard.

Après 30 bonnes minutes de marche, Harry se retrouva face à la Grosse Dame.

La salle commune était presque vide. Seuls quelques septièmes années lisaient dans des fauteuils ou jouaient à une partie d'échecs versions sorciers dans un coin.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron qui était en train de s'occuper de son hibou.

« Salut. » Fit Harry.

« Harry ! Bah alors où t'était passé ? » S'exclama Ron.

« Je me sentais bizarre. Je suis passé à l'infirmerie, maintenant ça va mieux. Ça devait être de la fatigue c'est tout. » Répondit Harry en tentant d'avoir un air détaché.

« Tu devrais te reposer davantage, vieux ! C'est à cause de ces rondes que tu fais la nuit, des fois tu rentres super tard ! Tu manques de sommeil c'est sur ! »

Venant de quelqu'un qui a besoin de dormir au moins 12 heures par nuit pour être bien réveillé le lendemain, on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins.

« Ouais je pense que c'est ça. »

Harry resta silencieux, observant Ron donnant à manger à son hibou qui n'avait qu'une envie, s'envoler tout autour de la salle.

Harry fit semblant de plus ou moins s'endormir dans son fauteuil afin que Ron n'engage pas de conversation avec lui.

Il se sentait vide et toujours aussi coupable, il n'avait aucune envie de démarrer une conversation à laquelle il ne ferait que répondre par « oui » ou pas « non ».

La fin de journée se déroula bizarrement, il alla à table en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais sans avoir plus faim que ça. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il se servit de la salade et ne prit pas de dessert, ce qui était vraiment une aberration quand on voyait tous les plats succulents sur la table de la Grande Salle.

Ses deux amis semblaient inquiets pour lui mais n'eurent pas le courage de lui faire une remarque.

Il enchaina avec une longue après-midi mêlant Défense contre les forces du mal, Sortilège et Astronomie (le soleil se couchant tôt, le cours pouvait avoir lieu avant le diner).

Il pensa à l'Opuscule occasionnellement mais n'eut jamais l'envie ni le courage de le consulter.

Enfin dans son lit, il fixa le morceau de parchemin durant de longues minutes, pesant le pour et le contre de l'utiliser de nouveau. Puis, sentant la fatigue venir, il décida de le poser sans l'utiliser, espérant que la nuit lui porte conseil.

À son réveil, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il se sentait bien plus détendu et ne culpabilisait plus pour ce qu'il avait fait la journée précédente. Il trouvait même sa réaction surdimensionnée et presque ridicule. Il relativisait en pensant qu'il n'était surement pas le premier, et encore moins le dernier, à aller prendre du plaisir dans les toilettes d'une école.

Il sauta de son lit, le sourire aux lèvres et se précipita dans la salle de bain tant qu'elle était encore libre.

Ressortant frais et dispos, il toisa ses compagnons de chambre. Neville, qui ne semblait pas totalement réveillé, prit sa place dans la salle de bain et Dean ainsi que Seamus étaient en train de s'habiller dans la chambre. Quant à Ron, il était assis sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, semblant fixer le vide, les épaules tombantes et le teint vert.

« Ron, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet pour son ami.

Ron resta silencieux quelques instants puis ouvrit péniblement la bouche.

« Je pense que j'ai un souci Harry. »

Il ne rajouta rien de plus, Dean et Seamus fixaient également Ron, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à leur camarade.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Neville en sortit, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier. Saisissant l'opportunité, Ron s'y précipita, grillant la place à Dean et Seamus.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ron était toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain et les autres garçons avaient beau essayer de l'appeler, il ne daignait leur répondre sous aucun prétexte. Les trois autres garçons perdirent patience et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

Étant sûr, qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les entendre, Harry reparla à Ron.

« C'est bon il n'y a plus personne. Tu peux sortir maintenant. » Dit Harry, presque en chuchotant.

Ron déverrouilla la porte le plus lentement possible puis sortit de la salle de bain, la tête baissée.

« Dit moi que je n'ai pas parlé dans mon sommeil, s'il te plaît, dit moi que je n'ai pas parlé dans mon sommeil. » Répéta Ron, qui avait gardé son teint blafard.

« Tu n'as pas parlé dans ton sommeil. » Rassura Harry.

Ron soupira longuement.

« Harry ça me rend malade, c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours. Si ça continue, je vais faire du bruit dans mon sommeil, c'est obligé ! Si d'autres personnes l'apprennent, ça va faire le tour de l'école et j'aurai la honte jusqu'à la fin de l'année et plus tard encore… » Commença à paniquer Ron en parlant de plus en plus vite.

« Ron, Ron, Ron, calmes-toi ! Ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait le même rêve deux jours de suite que tu vas faire le même durant des semaines. »

Harry en savait quelque chose, durant sa cinquième année il avait rêvé des semaines entières de la même chose, revivant la mort de Cedric Diggory encore et encore. Le niveau de traumatisme qu'il avait atteint n'était clairement pas le même que celui de Ron dans l'état actuel.

« Mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi ! Hier c'était Rogue, aujourd'hui c'est Ombrage… » Fini par avouer Ron.

« Ha… »

Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver une réaction plus construite mais il n'avait pas imaginé que le rêve de Ron aurait pu être encore pire, si c'était possible, que la dernière fois. La prochaine fois ce sera quoi, Voldemort ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée Harry eut un frisson dans le dos et chassa cette idée.

« Harry, avoue-le, je deviens complètement fou. » Implora Ron.

« Tu n'es pas fou Ron. Quelque chose doit peser sur la conscience, c'est tout. » Tenta de rassurer le brun.

Ron soupira de nouveau.

« Je verrai bien si ça continue, d'ici là pas un mot… »

Ron sauta dans ses chaussures dont les lacets n'avaient pas été défaits puis ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry fit comme il put la conversation entre ses deux amis. Cependant, Ron ne l'aidait en rien car il n'osait ni parler à Hermione, ni même la regarder.

Précipitamment, le roux se leva, annonçant qu'il avait oublié son livre de métamorphose dans leur dortoir, puis sorti de la salle.

Il y eut alors un blanc dans la conversation.

« Harry… » Commença Hermione.

Harry déplaça très doucement son regard vers son amie, craignant le pire.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer le comportement de Ron ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ? » Demanda innocemment Harry, reprenant une bouchée d'œufs aux lards.

« Harry Potter, ne me prend pas pour une idiote. S'il y a bien une personne dans ce groupe qui comprend un minimum la psychologie humaine c'est moi. Alors tu me feras le plaisir de m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Et ne fait pas l'innocent, je suis sur que tu es au courant. » Fit Hermione, sur un ton de reproche.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre mais prit la décision pour le bien de tous.

« Bon très bien. Tu te souviens du rêve dont il nous a parlé hier ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Oui… »

« Il en a eu un nouveau cette nuit. » Il baissa d'un ton. « Et ça le perturbe vraiment beaucoup. Il est resté enfermé dans la salle de bain pendant presque trente minutes, je n'ai pas pu prendre ma douche. »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu en sais plus ? » Demanda Hermione, qui avait baissé d'un ton, elle aussi.

« Cela ne fait que deux nuits qu'il fait ce genre de rêves. Mais il est très perturbé par les personnes dont il rêve. » Détailla Harry.

Il préféra murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione le nom de la nouvelle concernée par les rêves de Ron.

Hermione réprima un frisson au nom d'Ombrage.

« Je peux comprendre que ça le dégoute. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça le met dans tous ses états un peu pour rien. » Exprima Harry en pensant que c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas qui fait que l'on devrait s'inquiéter ? »

Hermione avait alors un visage indéchiffrable.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. » Fini-elle par répondre. « Je ferai des recherches à la bibliothèque au cas où cela continue. Surtout tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça.

La journée fut assez dense et Harry n'eut pas le courage de repenser aux problèmes de ses amis. De plus, il était assez fatigué de la semaine, ils étaient déjà arrivés au vendredi et Harry comptait les minutes avant que la semaine ne se finisse enfin.

Le dernier cours fut la Défense contre les forces du mal, dispensé cette année par un illustre inconnu au nom de Jonathan Têtenpioche. Malgré ses cinquante ans bien pesés et son front légèrement dégarni, il possédait un certain charme si on s'attardait sur ses beaux yeux gris bleus, par exemple.

Il s'agissait d'un bon professeur, laissant pas mal de place à la pratique mais ne délaissant pas pour autant la théorie. Cependant, étant un ancien auror, Têtenpioche était très fort dans l'enseignement de la pratique et rendait toujours ses cours dynamiques. Cependant, bien que sa maitrise de la théorie soit très avancé, il ne rendait absolument pas la chose captivante.

Harry était littéralement en train de se dormir dessus. Il tentait par tous les moyens de garder les yeux ouverts mais la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui.

Il décida qu'il pouvait se faire enfin un peu plaisir et attrapa son Opuscule.

Il rattrapa le fil des conversations ce qui permit de le réveiller quelque peu. Puis il vit qu'un message privé lui avait été adressé.

(P) RougeOr : Salut, toi qui es à Gryffondor, ce soir vu que c'est la fin de la semaine, on fait une soirée dans la salle commune, j'espère que tu seras des nôtre ! Début 21: 00.

« Tiens une soirée ? » Pensa Harry. « Oui, pourquoi pas, ça permettra de décompresser de tous les problèmes. »

De nouveau enthousiaste, Harry tenta de suivre de nouveau le cours mais entendre le professeur Têtenpioche parler de la topologie des montagnes où peuvent se cacher des créatures magiques ennuyait Harry à mourir. Il tenta donc d'engager une conversation avec SexySnake.

(P) LionFougueux : Est ce que mon bouche-trou préféré est là ?

Malheureusement, son bouche-trou préféré ne semblait pas être présent, ce n'est que cinq minutes avant la fin du cour qu'il eut enfin une réponse.

(P) SexySnake : Désolé, je n'arrive pas encore à satisfaire tous tes désirs.

(P) LF : Ha, car tu crois en être un jour capable ?

(P) SS : C'est une invitation ?

(P) LF : C'est une interrogation.

(P) SS : Alors si c'est le cas, oui j'en suis même convaincu.

(P) LF : Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

(P) SS : Tu me verrais en vrai, tu n'aurais aucun doute.

Harry ne voulait pas l'avouer mais l'inconnu qu'était SexySnake était de plus en plus excitant.

(P) LF : Mais en me voyant, tu reverrais ton propos à la baisse.

(P) SS : Hoooo ! Le petit lionceau commence à grandir ! Voilà qui est appréciable.

(P) LF : Et encore ce n'est qu'un début…

La cloche sonna. Le professeur Têtenpioche accéléra pour tenter de terminer les derrières explications sur la dangerosité de certains trolls des montagnes.

(P) LF : Je dois y aller, je pourrai pas te parler ce soir, à la prochaine !

(P) SS : On est trop occupé le soir hein ? À la revoyure !

Cela fit sourire Harry, il rangea rapidement son parchemin et se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

En rentrant du diner, Harry put observer les transformations de la salle de Gryffondor. Tous les fauteuils avaient été poussés contre les murs, les tables étaient remplies de chips, bonbons divers, bierraubeurre et de nombreuses bouteilles de whiskey pur feu. Des élèves étaient en train de remplir des lignes de shots grâce aux bouteilles d'alcool fort tandis que d'autres préparaient un quid-bière (une version sorcier du bière-pong moldu) à la bierraubeurre.

La salle commune se remplissait à une vitesse fulgurante et de nombreuses personnes avaient déjà un verre de bière à la main.

Harry su que la fête démarrait au son de la musique des Bizarr'Sisters et toutes les personnes dans la salle se mirent à chanter ou crier.

Enfin, presque tout le monde. Ron qui ne semblait pas trop dans son assiette, préféra se reposer dans sa chambre. Harry avait deviné que son ami préféré dormir en avance quand personne ne pourrait constater s'il parlait dans son sommeil.

Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait jamais été adepte de ce genre de fête, elle était donc également montée dans sa chambre. Harry se retrouvait donc sans ses meilleurs amis. Dans un sens, cela lui faisait du bien, il avait besoin de décompresser et ses meilleurs amis étaient plus ou moins la source de son stress. Les avoirs loin de lui, pour une fois, lui feront du bien.

Sans plus attendre, il attrapa un verre de bierraubeurre qu'il vida de moitié. Il prit compagnie dans un groupe mêlant Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown et Neville Longdubat.

À eux six, ils engagèrent une partie de quid-bière contre un groupe d'élèves de sixièmes années. Évidemment, les élèves de la première à la quatrième année avaient été gentiment congédiés dans leurs dortoirs.

Harry avait déjà enchainé quelques verres de bière mais ses capacités de quidditch lui permettaient de placer de bons jets dans les verres adverses. Mais ce fut Neville Longdubat, qui semblait beaucoup plus agile bourré que sobre, qui plaça le coup final dans le dernier verre adverse.

Harry enchaina alors une série d'High-Five avec toute son équipe.

Pour fêter leur victoire, Parvati alla cherche un plateau de shooters et ils allaires tous s'installer à une table.

« Ça vous dit une partie de "Je n'ai jamais" ? » Demanda Lavande au reste du groupe.

Devant l'incompréhension des autres, elle se mit à expliquer.

« C'est simple, quelqu'un dit une action qu'il ne lui est jamais arrivé et tous ceux à qui cela est déjà arrivé doivent boire. Tenez, je commence ! Je n'ai jamais fini dans le bureau de Rusard. »

Harry ne se souvenait plus bien s'il y était déjà rentré mais dans le cadre de son poste de préfet, il avait déjà dû y passer une fois.

Il prit donc un shot en compagnie de Neville et Seamus.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon ! » Fit Neville, alors que c'était à son tour.

Parvati et Lavande burent à leur tour.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry. L'alcool commençait à sérieusement lui monter à la tête et il se sentait de plus en plus débridé de toute chose peu conventionnelle qu'il pourrait dire.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon ! »

« HOUUUUUU ! » Firent tous les autres en cœur.

Seule Lavande but cette fois-ci. Certains garçons la regardaient avec des gros yeux.

« Ho ça va, je suis honnête c'est tout ! »

Ce fut alors au tour de Parvati.

« Très bien ! Alors si c'est comme ça, je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille ! »

« HOUUUUUUUUUUUU ! » Reprirent de nouveau les autres tous en cœur.

Même si son expérience avec Ginny avait été peu concluante, il avait bel et bien couché avec elle, il prit donc un nouveau shot, il se fit alors accompagné de Dean et à nouveau de Lavande.

« Avec qui t'a couché Lavande ? » Demanda Parvati, les yeux ronds comme des ballons.

« Ta ta ta, on est ici pour boire, pas pour répondre aux questions en détails, c'est tout ce que vous saurez. »

Harry se demandait bien avec quelle fille Lavande avait pu avoir des relations sexuelles, et rien que d'y penser, cela l'excitait énormément.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de rêves à tendance sexuelle. » Dit Dean, à son tour.

Malheureusement pour Harry, il ne se souvenait, en général, que des rêves les plus traumatisants, il ne but donc pas à ce tour-ci. Il vit tout le monde boire, sauf Neville. Il se mit alors à fixer Lavande qui le regardait droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle buvait son shot, ce qui fit tressauter son pénis.

« Je ne me suis jamais masturbé en pensant à l'une des personnes autour de cette table. » Fit Seamus à son tour.

De nouveau, Lavande prit un nouveau shot et le but en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Le jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à boire. Et Harry ne savait comment, mais il était passé de l'état "en train de jouer avec mes amis à une table" à "je suis en train d'arracher les vêtements de Lavande dans mon dortoir".

En effet, il ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait monté les escaliers en colimaçon.

Harry et Lavande étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement tout en se dirigeant vers le lit d'Harry. Il eut juste le temps de lancer un sortilège de silence sur ses rideaux afin de ne pas partager ses ébats avec toute la salle. Harry avait déjà enlevé la chemise de Lavande et passait déjà une main sous sa jupe afin de lui retirer sa culotte. Quant à Lavande, elle lui avait défait sa ceinture et s'attelait à lui enlever son pantalon.

Les deux furent nus en, à peine, quelques secondes de plus. Les deux n'en pouvaient plus et passaient l'étape des préliminaires sans s'y attarder.

Harry attrapa un préservatif dans sa commode, l'effila avec empressement et s'introduit en Lavande sans plus de considération.

À ce moment-là, Harry se remercia lui-même d'avoir pensé à jeter ce sortilège de silence, car Lavande poussa le plus gros cri de ravissement qu'Harry n'eut jamais entendu.

Il trouva cela presque de trop et plus il bougeait en Lavande, plus les cris de la jeune fille l'insupportaient. Alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit dans la position du missionnaire, il décida de la changer de position et opta pour la levrette. Miraculeusement, Lavande faisait beaucoup moins de bruit ainsi. Devant rester en position, elle n'avait pas tout le loisir de crier comme elle le souhaitait.

Bien malgré lui, le fait de ne pas voir la tête de Lavande était un avantage pour Harry. Il se mit à imaginer qu'il était avec une personne totalement différente. Et c'est en s'imaginant en train de pénétrer une personne inconnue au pseudonyme de SexySnake qu'il jouit de toutes ses forces.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Une review ? Une réaction à chaud ?_


	4. Déshabillage et Invitation

_Enfin le chapitre ! (Désolé ça a pris pas mal de temps). Merci à Justin pour sa review très constructive, j'en prend note avec grande attention pour la suite._

 _Disclaimers : Fic rated M (vous avez l'habitude avec moi), slash, relations entre hommes, bref, homophobes s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson._

 _L'univers et les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire du mal (et du bien parfois)._

 _Trêve de bavardage, passons au chapitre sans plus tarder !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Déshabillage et Invitation**

C'est en sentant son lit trop petit pour lui que Harry su qu'il avait merdé. Il tenta de relever sa tête mais la reposa immédiatement sur son oreiller. Un fulgurant mal de tête venait d'irradier son cerveau et la douceur de son oreiller ne faisait rien pour le calmer. Il se releva, plus doucement cette fois-ci et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il contempla Lavande, prenant les trois quarts du lit et ne semblant pas vouloir se réveiller avant plusieurs heures encore.

Il contempla son réveil et fut surpris de savoir qu'il n'était que 10 h. En même temps, il avait tellement mal dormi et avait des courbatures de partout qu'il ne pouvait penser à aller se recoucher. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant les rideaux tirés en faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller Lavande.

N'étant toujours pas bien réveillé il fut à deux doigts de trébucher sur Neville, qui s'était endormi à-même le sol. Heureusement, il se rattrapa au bord du lit de son camarade et put aller dans la salle de bain sans pour autant réveiller tout le dortoir. Il en profita pour prendre une longue douche chaude et prit une potion contre le mal de tête.

Quand il descendit dans la salle commune il se demanda s'il s'agissait bien de celle de Gryffondor. Les fauteuils n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle, certains étaient même renversés ou empilés de manière improbable. Des cadavres de bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol tandis que certains vêtements étaient perchés sur certains tableaux.

Harry traversa la salle, slalomant entre les bouteilles et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Fort heureusement il ne rencontra personne et la cuisine était vide à son arrivée. Il ne se sentait en aucun point capable de faire la conversation avec qui que ce soit sans être désagréable.

Il se versa un verre de jus d'orange qu'il but d'une traite, puis s'en versa un second qu'il laissa complet pour l'instant. Il sortit des tranches de pain de mie qu'il mit à griller et attrapa la première confiture qui lui tomba sous la main.

Son plat enfin prêt, il s'assit à une petite table et commença à dévorer ses tartines afin d'essayer de combler le creux que l'alcool avait créé dans son estomac.

Après en avoir mangé trois sans s'arrêter, il fit enfin une pause, prit une gorgée de jus d'orange et reposa le verre. Il se mit alors à fixer la salle, les yeux dans le vague en se balançant sur sa chaise et se mit à sourire sans véritable raison.

Il était satisfait de sa soirée de la veille. Il avait réussi à se vider la tête et à apprécier un bon moment avec ses amis. Même s'il avait beaucoup bu, il se souvenait plutôt bien de la soirée et se mit à rigoler tout seul en repensant aux actions improbables que Neville avait pu avoir.

Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait avec Lavande. Si Hermione apprenait ça, elle le trouverait vraiment irresponsable, mais lui n'avait aucun problème avec ce qui s'était passé.

Lavande était une bonne amie et il savait qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble ne se reproduira sous aucun prétexte. Il se persuada qu'au moment où il reverra Lavande, il mettra les choses au clair.

Trop pris dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas entendu la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

« Je me disais bien que tu était boulimique, Potter. » Fit la voix de la personne qu'il s'était assise en face de lui.

L'expression d'Harry se décomposa d'un coup, il découvrit que la personne qui était entrée était Draco Malfoy, une banane à la main.

« Malfoy. » Répondit simplement Harry, n'ayant toujours aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Draco putain de Malfoy.

« T'a pas l'air dans ton assiette. » Ricana Draco en épluchant sa banane. « On se serait pris une cuite hier soir ? Tu aurais des problèmes à noyer ? »

Comment ce petit con arrogant pouvait toujours tout deviner ? Se demanda Harry.

« Je n'ai pas de problème Malfoy. Mais si tu continues à me faire chier pendant mon petit déjeuner c'est toi qui vas en avoir. » S'exclama Harry, retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de la parole.

Draco observait Harry avec son petit rire goguenard habituel pendu aux lèvres.

« Tu sais Potter je ne suis pas là pour juger, mais devenir alcoolique est si vite arrivé… »

Le blond commença à présenter la banane proche de ses lèvres mais la retira juste avant de mordre dedans.

« Je ne sais pas si ta famille a des antécédents mais ce que l'on dit en général c'est que les addictions passent dans les gênes. » Ajouta-t-il.

Il rapprocha de nouveau la banane proche de ses lèvres, et mit le bout dans la bouche mais la sortie de nouveau sans avoir croqué dedans.

« Après, je suis peut-être mauvaise langue. Tout le monde a le droit de lever le coude de temps en temps. C'est encore mieux quand on est habitué à l'agiter. »

Draco rapprocha une nouvelle fois la banane, en enfonçant un énorme bout dans sa bouche puis commença à la mâcher le plus lentement possible.

Harry ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piquée Malfoy, mais peut-importe ce qu'il pouvait raconter, sa petite machinerie était horrible à regarder.

« Malfoy, tu peux arrêter avec cette banane, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. » Lâcha Harry, qui souhaitait juste arrêter de bander pour une simple banane.

« Ha bon ? Tu ne comprends pas ? » Demanda Malfoy, qui avait fini sa bouchée.

Le Serpentard posa la banane sur la table. Il se leva, posa un genou sur la table en bois puis monta dessus et commença à avancer à quatre pattes dans la direction d'Harry.

Harry resta figé sur place ne sachant ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Draco avait atteint l'autre bout de la table et attrapa la cravate d'Harry afin de l'attirer vers lui. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura : « Et comme ça, c'est plus clair ? »

Le blond planta son visage face au brun et dirigea ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Harry reçu alors un gigantesque coup de genou dans le ventre ce qu'il le tira de son sommeil d'un coup sec.

Il se retrouva dans son lit comme il l'avait rêvé précédemment, avec toujours la même Lavande.

Harry se sentit extrêmement nauséeux et couru aux toilettes, le coup dans le ventre n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée.

Cependant, comme si son rêve avait été prémonitoire, il trébucha sur Neville qui était en train de dormir à même le sol. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis et rampa à moitié en direction de la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma, le visage blanc, face à l'évier.

Il prit plusieurs longues respirations puis s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait bel et bien besoin de manger quelque chose. Il consulta l'heure et constata qu'il était en fait 15 h. Il se passa la main grossièrement sur le visage plutôt que de chercher une serviette.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il attrapa dans sa malle un survêtement trop large pour lui, qui avait auparavant appartenu à Dudley. Il l'enfila par-dessus son pyjama, il oublia même de prendre une douche et sortit du dortoir.

Il retrouva une salle commune bien rangée, Hermione avait surement dû passer par là. Certaines personnes discutaient près du feu mais il n'eut aucune envie de savoir qui cela pouvoir être.

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, retraçant le parcours de son rêve. Cependant, en cherchant dans le frigo il ne trouva qu'un surgelé de poissons panés et une brique de crème anglaise presque arrivée à la date de péremption. Ne voyant aucune autre alternative, il attrapa ce qui restait. Il balança les carrés de poissons panés dans une poêle et sortit un bol où il versa la crème anglaise.

Quand cela fut prêt il s'installa à la place qu'il avait imaginée dans son rêve.

« Ouais… C'était vraiment un rêve… » Marmonna Harry en prenant un poisson pané directement de la poêle.

Il décida de le tremper dans la crème anglaise pour voir si cela était bon. De toute façon, Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de gouts en matière de gastronomie.

De toute façon, Harry avait tellement faim qu'il aurait eue n'importe quoi sous la main, il l'aurait trouvé délicieux. Cependant, l'association improbable des deux mets était plutôt agréable.

Il finit sa plâtrée de poissons panés et but le reste de crème anglaise d'un coup.

Il fixa alors la place vide devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait maintenant ? Il avait envie d'être avec Draco Malfoy ? Seul ?

Harry ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais si SexySnake était vraiment Draco Malfoy, il n'avait rien à voir avec le blond arrogant qu'il avait connu par le passé. Certes, il l'était un peu resté mais il avait réussi à avoir des conversations sans que cela ne tourne à la dispute avec lui.

En fait, Harry avait envie que SexySnake soit Draco. Oui, parce qu'il avait décidé de l'appeler Draco, c'était plus court. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec n'importe quel autre Serpentard. Au final, il se sentait proche du blond. Après toutes ces années de disputes, il avait pu comprendre quels étaient les points faibles de sa Némésis. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, il avait envie de le connaître sous un autre jour.

Il chercha dans ses poches à la recherche de l'Opuscule comme s'il pouvait se matérialiser dans un pantalon qu'il ne mettait jamais. Malheureusement il ne trouva que des vieux papiers de bonbons qui devaient appartenir à Dudley.

Harry fut dégouter de penser que les Dursley n'avaient même pas lavé le vêtement de Dudley avant de le lui donner. Il enleva le haut en gardant uniquement son haut de pyjama, après tout il ne faisait pas si froid que ça dans Poudlard.

Un peu mieux réveillé, il se précipita dans son dortoir, pris son uniforme scolaire et se changea après avoir enfin pris une douche.

Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette, l'opuscule, une plume et de l'encre. Il quitta son dortoir laissant ses camarades toujours endormis ce qui lui fit lâcher un long soupir.

Il dirigea vers le lac et s'adossa à un arbre en s'assaillant. Ils étaient entrés dans le mois de décembre et il commençait à faire froid pour rester longtemps dehors, il avait donc le lac pour lui tout seul. Et après une soirée comme la veille, il n'était pas mécontent d'être un peu seul.

Il déverrouilla l'Opuscule et lut les messages qu'il avait manqués.

(P) SexySnake : Alors ça valait le coup de ne pas me parler hier ?

Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire.

(P) LionFougueux : J'ai pécho une meuf.

Harry pensait que SexySnake n'allait surement pas lui répondre mais il fut agréablement surpris de voir sa réponse arriver après seulement une dizaine de minutes.

(P) SS : Hé hé champion ! Tu n'avais pas de petite amie ?

(P) LF : J'en ai toujours pas.

(P) SS : Ooooh ! Tu veux dire que tu as marqué un but ?

(P) LF : On peut dire ça comme ça.

(P) SS : Ha je te pensais pas comme ça. En tout cas bravo !

(P) LF : Mais je pense que j'ai besoin de conseils.

(P) SS : Si je peux être utile.

(P) LF : C'est plutôt le genre de fille qui a des sentiments et qui devient vite collante.

(P) SS : Vous vous êtes pas mis d'accord avant de le faire ?

(P) LF : Disons qu'on n'a pas trop eu le temps.

(P) SS : Ha, c'est problématique. Tu lui as parlé depuis ?

(P) LF : Non, je crois qu'elle dort dans mon lit.

(P) SS : Encore ? Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?

(P) LF : Je l'ai bourré. Enfin, elle s'est bourrée toute seule.

(P) SS : Moi qui t'ai pris pour un champion de la drague, je suis déçu.

(P) LF : Au moins j'ai couché avec une fille hier, moi !

(P) SS : Houla, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça m'est pas arrivé ?

(P) LF : C'est le cas ?

(P) SS : Non. Mais au moins j'ai fait planer le doute pendant 10 secondes.

(P) LF : Bref ! J'ai besoin d'aide, qu'est-ce-que tu ferais toi ?

(P) SS : Je lui parlerai plus.

(P) LF : Comment ça ?

(P) SS : Bah si tu lui adresses plus la parole elle va bien comprendre que tu t'en fiches d'elle.

(P) LF : Mais si c'est elle qui vient me chercher ?

(P) SS : Tu ne lui réponds pas.

(P) LF : Non mais je ne suis pas capable de faire ça, il faut que je lui donne des explications.

(P) SS : Ha ça la joue sentimental… Tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité. Tu es désolé mais tu veux pas continuer. Et tu peux aussi mentir en disant que c'était un bon coup et qu'elle est belle et blah blah blah.

(P) LF : Comment tu sais que ce serait mentir ?

(P) SS : Parce que si c'était un bon coup ça te dérangerait pas de coucher encore elle. Je me trompe ?

(P) LF : T'es trop clairvoyant comme mec.

(P) SS : Pourtant je fais plus de divination, haha.

« Je fais plus… Ça veut dire qu'il en a fait à un moment et qu'il n'en fait plus maintenant… C'est le cas de Draco, ça… » Réfléchit Harry à haute voix.

Plein de confiance, il continua à écrire.

(P) LF : Alors que moi j'en fais encore ça ne porte pas ses fruits.

(P) SS : En même temps tu croyais que ça allait être utile un jour.

(P) LF : Non, mais si j'invente que je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à chaque fois j'ai une bonne note, du coup j'ai continué.

(P) SS : Tu es pas clairvoyant mais tu es perspicace.

(P) LF : Sans vouloir être indiscret, tu as une copine toi ? J'ai l'impression d'être un peu seul à n'avoir toujours personne comparé à tous mes amis.

(P) SS : Ca arrive un peu comme un cheveu au milieu de la soupe cette question.

(P) LF : Oui désolé, je sais qu'on a plus ou moins changé de sujet mais je suis curieux.

(P) SS : Et bien monsieur curieux, non je n'ai pas de copine, et pas de copain avant que tu me demandes.

(P) LF : Tu es à la recherche de quelqu'un ?

(P) SS : C'est une proposition.

(P) LF : Comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est de la curiosité.

(P) SS : J'imagine que comme toi, oui je cherche quelqu'un. On pourra se soutenir dans notre recherche si tu veux.

(P) LF : Moi je pense que c'est peine perdue.

(P) SS : Pourquoi, tu as des furoncles plein le visage ?

(P) LF : Non, non, rien à voir. C'est juste que ce qui s'est passé hier, m'ait fait réfléchir.

(P) SS : Je suis attentif.

(P) LF : En fait, toutes les expériences que j'ai eues avec les filles n'ont jamais été… concluantes. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis sur que ça peut être plus l'éclate que ce que j'ai vécu jusque-là.

(P) SS : Tu as jamais testé les mecs ?

(P) LF : Ça m'était jamais venu à l'idée.

(P) SS : Si tu ne tests pas, tu ne pourras jamais savoir. Tu as une idée de garçon avec qui tu aimerais être ?

(P) LF : Non pas vraiment, c'est nouveau pour moi.

Harry préféra mentir, en fait il avait bel et bien sa petite idée sur la question.

(P) SS : Et bien réfléchi je pense que ça pourra t'aider à choisir. Si ça se trouve c'est juste que tu es un pied au lit.

(P) LF : Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !

(P) SS : Ho ça va, je rigole. Moi je ne savais pas que j'étais gay avant d'avoir une expérience avec un mec.

(P) LF : Ha ouais, tu balances ça comme ça toi ?

(P) SS : Comme si tu t'en doutais pas ! T'es vraiment une sainte ni touche en fait !

(P) LF : Pfff c'est bon, je ne suis pas si perspicace que ça, c'est tout.

Harry éternua.

(P) LF : Attends deux minutes, je suis dehors et je suis en train de me geler les miches, je vais rentrer sinon je pense que je vais attraper froid.

(P) SS : T'es dehors ? Mais tu es fous ma parole ! Oui oui j'attends.

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur du château, sentant son nez couler. Ne voulant pas monter sept étages, il alla à la bibliothèque pour continuer à parler à SexySnake.

(P) LF : C'est bon je suis au chaud.

(P) SS : Bien ! Il faut vraiment être stupide pour aller dehors et écrire en décembre.

(P) LF : Je voulais être seul c'est tout.

(P) SS : Les Gryffondors sont des grands solitaires c'est la meilleure ! Ça se déplace en troupeaux les lions.

(P) LF : Oh mais je suis moins Gryffondor que ce que tu pourrais penser.

(P) SS : ?

(P) LF : Le choixpeau magique voulait au départ me destiner à Serpentard. Mais je lui ai demandé de me mettre dans une autre maison.

(P) SS : Attends, tu avais le choix d'être dans la meilleure des maisons mais tu as refusé ?

(P) LF : Tu sais quand tu arrives en première année tu ne sais pas trop où tu en es. Mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai des super amis à Gryffondor et je suis fier de ma maison.

(P) SS : Moui, je pense que je comprends. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais retrouvé à Poufsouffle !

(P) LF : J'aurai au moins trouvé comme avantage d'être toujours à côté de la cuisine.

(P) SS : Tu aurais fini obèse alors !

(P) LF : Mais non je sais me contrôler. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de gros à Poufsouffle.

La conversation suivit son cours encore de nombreuses heures. Harry et SexySnake avaient, par la suite, tenté de réaliser un classement des meilleures écoles de Poudlard (et n'avaient toujours par réussi à se mettre d'accord sur le vainqueur). Puis la conversation avait embrayé sur leurs professeurs préférés, Harry avait soutenu mordicus que le meilleur professeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu était le professeur Lupin, tandis que SexySnake tentait par tous les moyens de montrer les bons côtés du professeur Rogue.

Ils se racontaient des anecdotes sans pour autant donner trop de détails afin de ne pas révéler leurs véritables personnalités. Harry raconta la fois où il avait croisé un troll dans le château, tandis que SexySnake raconta ses déboires qu'il avait pu subir en Arithmancie.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps et Harry commençait à avoir de nouveau faim.

(P) LF : Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie mais il va falloir aller manger, tu ne penses pas ?

(P) SS : Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je commence à mourir de faim.

(P) LF : Ca m'a fait plaisir de parler en tout cas.

(P) SS : C'est réciproque. Aller ne perdons pas de temps, sinon il n'y aura plus rien à manger ! À la revoyure !

(P) LF : Bye !

Harry verrouilla son parchemin et regarda son niveau d'encre. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait passé presque la moitié de sa petite bouteille alors qu'elle était presque neuve.

Il descendit dans la Grande Salle et tenta de trouver des gens connus à sa table. Il avait tellement été pris dans sa conversation avec SexySnake qu'il en avait oublié son histoire avec Lavande et fut glacé d'horreur quand il vit qu'elle était en train de discuter avec Hermione.

Son rythme de marche diminua instantanément et il se rapprocha le plus lentement possible de la table des Gryffondors. Il lança un regard avec la table des Serpentards pour y trouver de réconfort mais personne ne regardait en sa direction. D'ailleurs il remarqua que Draco et sa clique n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Il prit son courage à deux et alla s'asseoir en face des deux filles qui n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée tellement elles étaient prises dans leur conversation. En effet, Hermione se tuait à expliquer à lavande les débouchés que pouvait avoir la Divination et que ce n'était pas un choix de carrière enviable.

Hermione avait toujours détesté la Divination et n'avait jamais manqué une occasion pour montrer en quoi la matière du professeur Trelawney pouvait être stupide. Lavande, quant à elle, buvait les paroles du professeur et était toujours en admiration devant la manière dont elle pouvait enseigner.

Harry était plutôt heureux que les deux filles ne l'aient pas remarqué, il commença à se servir en viande et pommes de terre et mangea tranquillement. Ron n'était pas à leur table. Dean, Seamus et Neville, quand à eux, s'étaient mis à l'écart et mangeaient dans le calme, la mine blanchâtre, apparemment ils ne s'étaient pas remis de la soirée d'hier.

Soudain, Harry entendit son nom sortir de la bouche d'Hermione et cela le tira de sa rêverie passagère.

« Harry, dit à Lavande que la divination n'est pas un avenir professionnel. » Stipula Hermione à son adresse.

Harry regarda enfin Lavande. La jeune fille sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et arbora un sourire qu'Harry trouva plutôt malsain.

« Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut, ça ne me concerne pas. » Répondit Harry tentant d'être de plus froid possible.

Lavande continua à le regarder les yeux pleins de gratitude. Elle se leva et se mit à courir. Elle fit tout le tour de la table et vient s'asseoir, ou devrait-on dire, vient se jeter sur Harry.

« Ça c'est mon Ry-Ry ! » Cria-t-elle à demi hystérique avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Harry était sûr qu'au moins la moitié de la Grande Salle l'avait entendu et était en train de les fixer.

« Lavande, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » S'écria Harry en baissant le ton et en tentant de la repousser.

« Je savais que l'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. » S'exclama-t-elle en s'enroulant autour du bras d'Harry et en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Harry regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux, l'air choqué. Hermione ne semblait qu'à demi surprise. Lavande avait déjà dû l'informer de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Je… Désolé Lavande il faut que j'y aille. J'ai des devoirs en retard, je n'ai pas pu travailler aujourd'hui. » S'empressa de dire Harry en se glissant hors de l'emprise de Lavande.

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à s'éloigner de la table.

« Ry-Ry, on peut réviser ensemble si tu veux. » Lança Lavande à son égard.

« Hum, non…non… tu… tu n'as pas encore pris de dessert. Ne te prive pas pour moi. » Bégaya Harry à la recherche de la première excuse.

« Mon Ry-Ry est si attentionné, il pense à mon bien-être avant le sien. » Se réjouit Lavande avant de se rassoir à la table au grand bonheur d'Harry.

Harry avait toujours faim en sortant de la Grande Salle, mais il ne voulait pas retourner à la cuisine, à cette heure du repas, elle devait être pleine d'elfes de maisons et Harry voulait se retrouver seul. Ne voulant avoir aucun risque de tomber sur Lavande, il alla en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Arrivé devant la tapisserie, il fit trois allés retours en pensant « Je veux du calme et des lasagnes. »

Une porte se dessina alors dans le mur de pierre. Il entra dans une grande pièce vide comportant à son centre, une table remplie de lasagnes et une chaise. Harry se servit une énorme part et commença à la dévorer. Il repensa à Lavande et n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer le problème.

Soucieux, il préféra faire une ronde, assurant sa fonction de préfet, plutôt que de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Ce n'est qu'après minuit, qu'il retourna dans son dortoir, éreinté d'avoir monté tous ces escaliers.

Il eu la mauvaise surprise de retrouver Lavande, endormie dans son lit, prenant toute la place. N'ayant aucune envie de dormir avec la jeune fille, il prit ses affaires du lendemain ainsi que son pyjama et retourna dans la Salle sur Demande afin de pouvoir dormir enfin seul.

 _Une review ? Un petit coucou ?_


	5. Liquidités et Dégoulinements

_Et voilaaaa ! C'était rapide cette fois-ci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. On arrive dans une partie de l'histoire avec un peu moins de bullshit (oui oui je le promet). Pour ceux qui sont encore là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre._

 _Disclaimers : Fic rated M (vous avez l'habitude avec moi), slash, relations entre hommes, bref, homophobes s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson._

 _L'univers et les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire du mal (et du bien parfois)._

 **Chapitre 5 : Liquidités et Dégoulinements**

Harry avait dormi comme un bébé cette nuit. Il avait passé une nuit sans rêves, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours. Comme souvent, la nuit lui avait porté conseil et Harry était prêt à en découdre en ce début de semaine.

Il était prêt à dire ses quatre vérités à Lavande et à affronter les cours du professeur Rogue du lundi matin.

Harry s'habilla, utilisant les affaires qu'il avait récupéré dans son dortoir hier soir, puis pensa très fort : « J'ai besoin d'un petit déjeuner complet. »

La Salle sur Demande fit apparaître une table dont on ne pouvait plus distinguer la couleur tant elle était recouverte d'assiettes en tous genres. Harry put se remplir l'estomac d'œufs brouillés, bacon grillé et jus de citrouille bien frais.

Son petit déjeuné enfin terminé, il prit une pomme qu'il fourra dans son sac et se dirigea, sûr de lui, vers les cachots de l'école.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train d'attendre devant la salle de classe et parmi eux, se trouvaient Ron et Hermione et bien entendu, Lavande Brown.

« Mon Ry-Ry ! J'étais si inquiète ! Tu es parti si soudainement, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur ! » S'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle eut aperçu Harry.

Elle commença à se s'élancer sur lui, les bras grands ouverts, au bord des larmes.

« Lavande, Lavande, calme-toi ! » S'exclama Harry en tendant les mains devant lui afin de tenir Lavande à distance.

« Oui fait moi un câlin ! Je suis sûr que tu as eu peur de me perdre toi aussi. C'est bien que tu laisses parler ta sensibilité. » Continua-t-elle aveuglément.

« Bon, Lavande, ça suffit ! » Affirma Harry en haussant le ton. « Je ne suis pas ton petit ami ! » Il baissa sensiblement le ton et continua : « J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, mais il n'y aura pas de suite. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire quoi que ce soit mais je ne ressens rien pour toi. Il vaut mieux que tu le saches maintenant que plus tard. »

Lavande semblait perdue. Cela fait mal à Harry mais il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était pour le mieux.

« Alors Potter, on joue le bourreau des cœurs ? » Émergea une voix grinçante derrière lui.

Harry reconnu directement la voix du professeur Rogue er fit volte-face.

« J'ai toujours su que vous adoriez vous donner spectacle. J'espère, au moins, que cela vous serez en forme pour réaliser votre potion. Bien tout le monde en classe ! Nous avons mieux à faire que connaître la vie sentimentale de Potter. »

Les Serpentards se mirent à ricaner et Harry leur lança un regard noir. Il constata avec désapprobation, que même Draco Malfoy s'était mis à se moquer en compagnie des autres Serpentards. Encore heureux, il ne fit pas de remarque supplémentaire et rentra dans la salle de classe en continuant de ricaner.

Harry passa devant Lavande sans la regarder. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et ne rentra pas dans la salle de classe.

Harry alla s'installer en compagnie de Ron et Hermione au fond de la classe et se fit le plus discret possible. Il ne faisait que de se répéter qu'il avait fait la bonne chose et tentait de se persuader qu'il n'allait pas faire l'objet des ragots de Poudlard durant des semaines.

La classe commença enfin et le professeur Rogue commençait à dicter la liste des ingrédients pour la réalisation d'une infusion d'armoise. Le golden trio se mit à recopier tranquillement la liste afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Les instructions données, toute la salle se leva afin d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion. Ron en profita pour glisser un mot à Harry, profitant du bruit ambiant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lavande ? » Murmura-t-il.

Sachant que Ron était sorti avec Lavande durant de longs mois, il était difficile de lui avouer la réalité de la situation.

« On s'est mal compris si un point… Et d'une certaine façon elle a cru que j'étais son petit ami… » Tenta d'expliquer Harry. « Pour moi ce n'est qu'une amie tu comprends ? Et vu que je me souviens de comment ça s'était passé avec toi, j'ai préféré y couper court… »

Ron ne répondit d'abord rien puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Vieux, tu as très bien fait. Si tu ne t'en étais pas occupé maintenant, ça aurait pu durer des mois ! Tu y aurais pu y passer tout ton argent ! » S'insurgea Ron.

« Comment ça, tout mon argent ? » Questionna Harry.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas les fortunes que j'ai dû passer en baume à lèvre tellement elle m'embrassait tout le temps ? » Expliqua Ron.

Harry n'avait pas demandé d'avoir ce genre de détails et répondit par un simple « oui, oui».

En revenant à sa place, Harry retrouva son livre de potion à l'envers. C'est au moment de le retourner qu'il constata qu'un morceau de parchemin dépassait de quelques millimètres sur l'un des côtés du livre.

Il ouvrit son livre à la page comportant le parchemin. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de papier plié en deux portant sur sa face fermée : « Pour LionFougeux ».

Harry replia aussi sec le livre faisant, au passage, retourner quelques personnes autour de lui.

De grosses goutes de sueur avaient commencé à perler sur le front d'Harry. Plus lentement, il ouvrit de nouveau son livre comme si les pages pouvaient lui brulé les doigts.

Il prit le morceau de parchemin, le déplia et commença à lire :

« Alors, comme ça la fille c'était Lavande Brown ? C'est vrai que, comme fille collante, on ne fait pas mieux. Peut-être qu'après ça tu rejoindras le côté obscur de la force.

J'espère te parler ce soir.

SexySnake »

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, la mine déconfite.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un se rapprocher de notre bureau et y déposer quelque chose ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Ses deux amis firent non de la tête. Harry relu plusieurs fois le mot en essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de lire. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent et SexySnake savait qui il était. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas plus avancé et n'avait aucune preuve de qui cela pouvait réellement être. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la personne ne trouvait dans cette salle actuellement. Il détailla la salle à la recherche d'indice mais sa recherche fut vaine.

Il rangea la note dans son sac afin que personne ne puisse la voir puis il tenta de sortir cette histoire de sa tête. Ce fut peine perdue. Cette histoire l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il avait raté sa potion comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

La fin du cours arriva enfin et ce fût le moment d'aller apporter sa potion au professeur Rogue.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » Marmonna le professeur Rogue de sa voix trainante en étudiant la potion d'Harry qui venait de la lui tendre, devant son bureau. « Vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de réaliser une potion correcte. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il n'avait de toute façon aucun argument valable à affirmer.

« Et je doute fort que la dernière fois fût un coup de chance. » Renchérit l'homme aux cheveux gras. « Je sais que vous avez triché Potter et j'arriverai à le prouver. »

« Je n'ai pas triché ! » S'insurgea Harry même s'il savait que cela était peine perdue.

« Vous avez dû tellement tricher que vous ne pouvez pas me citer la moitié des ingrédients présents dans la potion que nous avons réalisée la semaine dernière, si toutes fois vous vous souvenez du nom de la potion que nous avons préparée. »

Malgré ce que pouvait prétendre Rogue, Harry se souvenait de la majorité des ingrédients qu'il avait utilisés. Malheureusement, le nom de la potion, le filtre d'armortensia, ne lui reviendrait que dans plusieurs heures. Maudissant sa mémoire, il se sentait donc pris au piège, incapable de prouver qu'il n'avait pas triché la semaine dernière.

« Moins 50 points pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez dans mon bureau tous les soirs de la semaine, y compris le week-end afin de réaliser une retenue. Je vous attends ce soir à 20h30. Est-ce clair ? »

« Très clair monsieur. » Répondit Harry, le plus calmement possible bien qu'une fureur naissante commençât à jaillir en lui.

Harry sorti du bureau du maître des potions et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis. Pour une semaine qu'il s'apprêtait à mener à bras le corps, rien n'allait dans son sens.

Plus les heures passaient et plus il était obsédé par l'idée d'en avoir trop dit à SexySnake. Harry commençait à paniquer et imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Et s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui allait se servir de ce qu'il avait raconté ? Il s'agissait bien d'un Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il avait vraiment été stupide de penser qu'il pouvait raconter sa vie sans conséquences. Il se félicita, tout de même, de ne pas avoir révélé des secrets trop personnels, ce qui aurait pu être vraiment fâcheux. Après tout, son histoire avec Lavande se serait ébruitée, peu importe ce qu'il aurait fait.

Ne pouvant réaliser les conséquences que cela pouvait réellement avoir, il décida de parler à Hermione. Il réussi à l'intercepter, seule, prétextant de devoir mettre à jour son calendrier des rondes en tant que préfet à cause de ses retenues avec le professeur Rogue.

Assis prêt du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et en s'assurant que personne n'était attentif à ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, il donna le mot qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée à sa meilleure amie.

Elle resta un long moment devant la lettre, la lisant à plusieurs reprises. Elle leva enfin les yeux et commenta :

« Je t'avais prévenu, Harry ! Tu as donné trop d'informations sur toi ! Maintenant tu n'es plus anonyme. »

« Mais, est-ce que tu penses que c'est si grave que ça ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien raconté de préjudiciable… »

« Et heureusement ! Tu sais quand on est devant un parchemin, on a l'impression d'être libéré de toutes nos contraintes. Mais ça reste la réalité, tu parlais bien à une personne réelle et plus proche de toi que tu ne pouvais l'imaginer. » Éluda Hermione.

« Oui, j'ai bien compris. De toute façon c'est trop tard. Je vais arrêter de parler à SexySnake et toute cette histoire sera finie. »

Harry sorti le parchemin et s'apprêtait à le jeter dans le feu.

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! » S'exclama Hermione, retenant la main d'Harry. « Le mot que tu as écrit SexySnake n'est en rien une menace. Je pense qu'il se devait déjà se douter de qui tu étais et le fait de révéler qu'il est au courant est justement une marque d'honnêteté. Il aurait très bien pu jouer avec toi sans montrer qu'il était au courant. »

« Tu veux dire que SexySnake est… honnête ? » Demanda Harry, le dernier mot ayant du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que la situation aurait pu être largement plus fâcheuse. Si on en croit le discours du choixpeau, les Serpentards sont censés être machiavéliques, et cela ne semble pas être le cas de SexySnake. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Tu me conseillerais de faire quoi alors ? Continuer à lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? » Questionna Harry en s'assaillant de nouveau.

« Non, pas comme si de rien n'était. Mais tu mérites la vérité, il faut que tu saches depuis quand il est au courant et surtout qui il est. Et cela pourrait être un bon atout pour connaître quels sont les autres membres présents sur l'Opuscule. »

« En fait tu veux que je devienne ton espion ? » Réagit Harry.

« Ne prends pas les choses comme ça enfin ! » Soutenu Hermione. « Si la situation était dangereuse pour toi je ne t'aurai pas encouragé à continuer. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus dangereux d'arrêter maintenant que de continuer. Un Serpentard peut s'avérer susceptible, si te le piques dans son orgueil maintenant, va savoir ce qu'il pourra faire ! »

Harry n'était clairement pas convaincu de ce qu'avançait Hermione. Mais il ne répondit pas car il se souvient que Rogue l'attendait pour sa retenue. Il consulta l'heure et constata qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour se présenter devant le bureau du maître des potions.

Il se leva d'un bond, rangea l'Opuscule dans son sac et se mit à courir à perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Les cachots étaient très éloignés de la salle commune de Gryffondor et arriver en 5 minutes, même en courant, allait être juste.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, renversant les retardataires qui étaient allé manger plus tard que lui et s'engouffra dans les cachots à bout de souffle.

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle des potions il savait qu'il était légèrement en retard. Il prit tout de même quelques secondes pour récupérer son souffle, arriver en soufflant comme un bœuf ne lui vaudrait en rien les faveurs du professeur. Après quelques secondes il prit une longue inspiration et toqua à la porter.

« Entrez. » Fit la voix trainante du professeur, étouffée par l'épaisse porte en bois.

Harry entra, son cœur battait toujours à cent à l'heure et il se contenait pour avoir l'air de respirer normalement mais il commençait à avoir le feu aux poumons.

« Potter, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié. » Lança le professeur Rogue, toujours sur avec le même timbre de voix.

J'aimerai bien, pensa Harry mais répondit simplement : « Non professeur, veuillez excuser mon retard. »

« Bien, suivez-moi. »

Harry suivit Rogue en gardant au moins un mètre de distance afin que le maitre des potions ne se rende pas compte qu'Harry respirait bizarrement.

Rogue l'emmena dans sa réserve.

« À cause d'élèves comme vous, Monsieur Potter, ma réserve est dans un état pitoyable. J'aurai besoin que vous me rangiez tous les produits par ordre alphabétique. Beaucoup ne sont pas étiquetés, mais comme vous êtes en dernière année vous devez en connaître la plupart. Vous avez une semaine pour tout ranger et je veux que vous restiez au moins deux heures par soir. Si le rangement n'est pas terminé dimanche soir, je vous enfermerai dans cette salle jusqu'à ce que le classement soit terminé. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry, abattu par la masse de travail qu'il allait devoir accomplir.

« Bien. » Fit le professeur Rogue en sortant de la salle.

Harry commença par faire le tour de la salle. Elle n'était pas grande mais les étagères allaient jusqu'au plafond, c'est-à-dire bien quatre mètres de haut.

« Ho et Potter, tachez de ne pas en mettre de partant, j'ai des cours toutes la semaine. » Lâcha Rogue depuis la salle de classe.

Il devait au moins y avoir 500 produits différents dans la salle. Harry estima en connaître une bonne moitié. Cependant, pour la seconde moitié il avait intérêt à apporter de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque car même son livre de septième année ne couvrait pas les différentes spécificités des différents sangs de dragon.

Harry se dit qu'il devait procéder méthodiquement, il commença par ranger par catégories, les cornes ensemble, les pierres ensemble, les échantillons de sang ensemble, etc. Cela lui permit d'avoir une bonne première idée de ce qu'il se trouvait dans la réserve. Puis il commença à classer les éléments qu'il connaissait déjà et compris que sa tache était vaine tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas les noms de tous les ingrédients.

C'est après trois heures de travail qu'il annonça au professeur Rogue qu'il allait se coucher.

« Bien Potter, je vous attend demain à la même heure. »

Harry sorti sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Il remonta les escaliers, se sentant plus seul que jamais. En passant dans la salle commune, il vit Ron, assit seul à la place qu'il occupait précédemment avec Hermione. Son ami avait la tête dans les mains.

Harry décida d'aller le voir, inquiet.

« Ron ? » Demanda Harry.

Ron sursauta. « Harry ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ron reprit une expression morne. « Non… Pas trop… »

Harry attendit quelques instants, ne voulant pas pousser son ami.

« Tu sais les rêves dont je t'ai parlé ? »

Harry fit oui de la tête.

« Ça continue… Je me sens terriblement mal. J'évite Hermione le plus possible tellement j'ai honte. S'il te plaît ne me demande pas avec qui c'était les nuits précédentes… »

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui demander de toute façon.

« Ron, ce ne sont que des rêves… »

« Harry, c'est TOUTES les nuits, avec à chaque fois des personnes horribles. Quelqu'un m'a forcément lancé un sort ou j'ai un très gros problème mental… Si quelqu'un l'apprend, je serai la risée de l'école… »

Harry comprenait les inquiétudes de Ron, il avait à peu près la même sensation de malaise à l'idée que l'école puisse apprendre des choses sur lui.

« Il faut que tu en parles à Hermione. »

Ron fit de gros yeux. « Mais jamais de la vie ! Tu n'imagines pas, je n'oserai plus jamais la regarder en face. »

« Ha bon, ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? » Fit remarquer Harry.

Ron se tut, pour une fois, Harry avait tapé dans le mille.

« Tu la connais, elle doit déjà se douter de quelque chose. » Énonça Harry sans reconnaître qu'il en avait, de toute façon, déjà parlé à Hermione. « Si tu ne lui en parles pas, c'est moi qui le ferai. »

Ron pâlit légèrement. « Non ! Bon très bien, je lui en parle demain… »

« Aller, viens te coucher… On a une longue journée demain. » Invita le brun.

Ron hocha la tête et suivit le brun dans leur dortoir.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry prit son Opuscule.

(P) LionFougueux : Tu es là ?

Ne voyant rien s'afficher il se mit à écrire.

(P) LionFougueux : J'ai bien eu ton mot et je dois te dire que je suis extrêmement choqué que tu aies découvert qui je suis. Je suis, par ailleurs, content que tu aies été honnête en admettant que tu étais au courant. Je me trouve dans mon bon droit de te demander depuis combien de temps tu es au courant, et surtout, quelle est ton identité. Si je n'ai pas de réponse à ces deux questions, nos conversations s'arrêteront ici.

Harry arrêta d'écrire et le message disparut. Il attendit alors de longues minutes mais aucun message ne lui parvint.

Il désactiva l'Opuscule, très mécontent. Il mit de longues minutes à trouver le sommeil, alors qu'il passait au crible tous les élèves de Serpentard, tentant de trouver, qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière SexySnake.

Après son rêve comprenant Draco Malfoy, il avait été pris dans une espèce d'insouciance où il pensait que parler au jeune blond était une bonne chose. Mais en voyant sa réaction, ce matin, quand il avait jeté Lavande, il n'était plus du tout sûr de lui.

Le lendemain, il se mit à consulter l'Opuscule à peu près toutes les 30 minutes, en quête d'une réponse de SexySnake. Mais elle ne vint toujours pas et Harry devenait de plus en plus frustrer.

Il consulta le parchemin une dernière fois, sans y trouver ce qu'il cherchait, puis parti pour se rendre à sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Il y emporta son manuel de potion, afin de pouvoir commença à apprendre les noms de nouveaux ingrédients.

En arrivant dans la réserve il eut une très mauvaise surprise, au moins la moitié du travail qu'il avait fait la veille était partie en fumée. Des élèves avaient dû déranger son organisation et il soupçonnait le professeur Rogue d'y avoir mis la main à la pâte pour avoir rendu la tâche encore plus difficile à Harry.

Harry changea alors de stratégie. Il commença à étiqueter chaque produit, ce qui allait lui prendre des soirs entiers, puis, il allait tenter de classer l'ensemble des produits en un week-end afin que les élèves ne puissent pas mettre leurs grosses pattes dans son organisation. Et si le professeur Rogue touchait à quoi que ce soit pendant le week-end, il saurait, au moins, qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Après une heure se travail, le professeur entra dans la réserve pour constater l'avancement des travaux.

« Et bien Potter, vous êtes plus doué en rangement qu'en potions. Malheureusement, il est bête que cela ne vous serve à rien dans votre avenir professionnel. »

Harry ne savait pas si le professeur avait tenté de commencer par un compliment mais en définitive la remarque du professeur n'était en rien glorifiant à son égard.

« Chacun sa spécialité professeur. Certains sont bons en potions d'autres en… je ne sais pas… défense contre les forces du mal. »

Harry savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Rogue convoitait ce poste depuis son entrée à Poudlard et il était de notoriété publique que la science des potions n'était pas sa matière de prédilection.

« Je vous conseil de vous tenir à carreau Potter, sinon c'est plus que votre aventure avec Miss Brown qui risque de ressortir. »

Harry fût pétrifié. Il était clair pour lui que SexySnake était un élève mais il n'était en rien impossible qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur. Il se trouvait bien en cours de potions lorsqu'il avait trouvé le mot dans son manuel.

Rogue commençait à se rapprocher de Harry. Le survivant commença à sentir son cœur s'accélérer et il resta planté sur place, ne sachant que faire. Le professeur s'arrêta net devant lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Il vit l'homme tendre le bras et attraper une petite fiole sur une étagère qu'il mit entre eux deux.

« Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? » Demanda le professeur Rogue.

Harry n'avait pas encore étiqueté la petite fiole mais il se douta de ce que pouvait être le liquide transparent.

« Du veritaserum ? »

« Exact Potter, et si jamais vous vous mêlez encore de mes affaires, ce petit liquide pourrait se retrouver dans votre jus de citrouille. Alors remettez-vous au travail et je ne veux plus vous entendre. »

Il reposa la fiole sur l'étagère et fit mine de sortir de la salle.

« Oh, et j'oubliais. Un ingrédient comme la corne de bicorne se classe à « bicorne » pas à « corne », je veux que vous soyez plus consciencieux que cela. »

Il sortit enfin du bureau. Harry ne savait plus où je mettre. Pendant un instant il avait cru que SexySnake était Severus Rogue. Certes, il lui avait montré une potion par la suite, mais Harry avait un sérieux doute et n'arriverait pas à démordre de cette idée avant un bon moment.

Après seulement deux heures de travail, Harry décida de partir du cachot, il n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit lugubre. Il sortit de la réserve, souhaita une rapide bonne nuit à Rogue sans recevoir de réponse puis sorti de la salle de potion.

Il était pressé de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle au quatrième étage.

« On est somnambule, Potter ? » Fit la voix goguenarde de Draco Malfoy.

Comme si Harry n'est avait pas eu assez, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le blond.

« Je suis préfet, Malfoy, je peux sortir si j'en ai envi, c'est même mon devoir. » Se défendit Harry.

« Pas la peine de faire le chevalier servant Potter, je sais que tu avais une retenue avec le professeur Rogue. »

« Ha bon, ça aussi, ça a déjà fait le tour du château ? » Formula Harry, désabusé.

« Tu sais que l'école est toujours en demande de ragots. »

« Et je sais que tu es le premier à les faire suivre, je n'ai donc rien à te dire ce soir. »

Harry continua à monter les escaliers mais Malfoy le suivit.

« Tu sais il y a des choses que je peux très facilement garder pour moi. »

Harry se mit alors à penser à la fois où il avait dû quitter le cours de divination tellement SexySnake l'avait chauffé. Il s'arrêta et fixa Draco, qui s'était arrêter quelques marches en dessous de lui.

« Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Ça se pourrait bien. » Répondit Draco avec un sourire indescriptible.

Harry voyait bien que Draco jouait avec lui mais il ne savait pas s'il avait des informations comme celles que SexySnake pouvait avoir ou s'il inventait tout. Il préféra faire volte-face et continua de monter les marches.

« À la revoyure, Potter ! »

Cette fois-ci le cœur d'Harry se souleva, il se tourna aussi vite mais Draco avait disparu. « À la revoyure. » Répéta machinalement Harry, la phrase que répétait SexySnake à chaque fois qu'ils finissaient une conversation.

Cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Draco Malfoy était SexySnake.

Harry courut comme jamais il n'avait couru. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione, c'était urgent. Il se précipita dans la salle commune où seule Lavande et Parvati étaient en train de parler à une table.

Ne voyant aucune autre alternative et devant l'urgence de la situation, Harry alla leur parler.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ? »S'écria-t-il.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Harry. » Fit Parvati, la meilleure amie de Lavande.

L'autre fille regardait vers le bas, faisant son maximum pour ne pas croiser le regard du brun.

« Désolé, bonsoir à vous deux. Est-ce que vous auriez vu Hermione, j'ai absolument besoin de la voir, c'est une urgence. »

« Ha oui, elle aussi tu veux la sauter et ne plus jamais lui parler ? » S'exclama Parvati sur un ton de reproche.

À l'annonce du mot « sauter », Lavande fût prise d'un spasme et Harry se douta qu'elle s'était mise à sangloter.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Parvati, c'est une urgence, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas vous en parler. »

« Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, trouve la tout seul ta Hermione. » Gronda Parvati.

Harry comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien en tirer. Il n'osa pas taper au dortoir des filles à cette heure-ci et se dirigea vers le sien. La conversation attendrait le lendemain.

Quand il fût enfin dans son lit, il attrapa l'Opuscule et le déverrouilla aussi sec. Il vit alors les messages de Draco alias SexySnake.

(P) SexySnake : Alors surpris ?

(P) LionFougueux : Pour être honnête, je m'en doutais.

(P) SS : Je te disais bien que tu étais perspicace.

(P) LF : Depuis quand tu savais que c'était moi ?

(P) SS : Honnêtement, depuis de début. J'ai vu ton message que tu galérais en potion. J'ai commencé à écrire les instructions et tu as commencé à t'agiter dans ton les sens. J'ai vite compris que c'était toi.

(P) LF : Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps tu as fait semblant de deviner que j'étais à Gryffondor et tu m'as demandé quels cours j'avais le lendemain en sachant parfaitement ce que j'avais ?

(P) SS : C'est un peu réducteur de résumer ainsi mais on peut dire que oui. Au fait, je suis désolé d'avoir rigolé lundi matin mais tu comprends autour des autres, je ne pouvais pas avoir de la compassion.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.

(P) LF : Tu veux dire que le vrai toi c'est celui de l'Opuscule, plus que celui de la vraie vie ?

(P) SS : Sur l'Opuscule je peux être libre, personne ne va savoir ce que j'ai écrit à part à qui je le destine. Je peux donc faire ce que je veux. Si tu promets de ne rien répéter bien sur.

(P) LF : Malfoy…

Cela fit extrêmement bizarre à Harry d'écrire le nom du blond.

(P) LF : Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Tu sais déjà pas mal de choses sur moi et je ne sais pas si je peux t'en révéler plus.

(P) SS : Potter, je t'ai révélé le fait que j'étais gay mais personne n'est au courant à part toi.

En effet, Malfoy avait plutôt une réputation de tombeur du côté de la gente féminine. Mais il était considéré comme quelqu'un de très exigeant donc il n'acceptait pas facilement la première femme venue.

(P) LF : Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

(P) SS : Je ne sais pas. Un moment de faiblesse, ou je voulais simplement te mettre en confiance. Je ne savais pas où tout cela allait et je ne le sais pas plus aujourd'hui.

(P) LF : Et pourquoi m'avoir aidé en potion ?

(P) SS : Je m'ennuyais et je me demandais qui était le nouvel arrivant sur l'Opuscule alors j'ai cherché à savoir qui c'était. Quand j'ai vu que c'était toi je me suis dit que cela allait être intéressant.

(P) LF : Et alors ? Est-ce que ça l'est ?

Bien que la réponse fût courte, elle mit du temps à venir.

(P) SS : Oui.

(P) LF : Je pense que l'on a besoin de sommeil tous les deux. Si tu as fait une ronde tu dois être fatigué.

(P) SS : Bonne idée. À demain ?

(P) LF : A demain.

(P) SS : Super, à la revoyure.

Harry posa le parchemin et resta allongé, les yeux grands ouverts tentant de digérer les informations. Il s'endormit peu à peu, heureux.

 _Une review ? Un coucou ? Une part de charlotte aux fraises ?_


	6. Rapprochements et Frôlements

_J'ai enfin réussi à identifier les personnages principaux de l'histoire pour que des personnes puissent trouver cette fic (pour ceux qui suivaient l'histoire avant ça j'ai aucune idée de comment vous avez réussi à tomber sur cette histoire). En tout cas, bienvenue à tous les nouveaux et merci pour tous ces nouveaux follow/favs ! Ça me donne plein de motivation ! Bonne lecture à tous les nouveaux et j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'au bout. Un grand merci à_ _magiehp_ _pour sa super review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. À la prochaine !_

 _Disclaimers : Fic rated M (vous avez l'habitude avec moi), slash, relations entre hommes, bref, homophobes s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson._

 _L'univers et les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire du mal (et du bien parfois)._

Chapitre 6 : Rapprochements et Frôlements

Draco Malfoy rangea son Opuscule dans son sac après avoir fini sa conversation avec Harry Potter. Enfin, il avait avoué son identité au Gryffondor et la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue était un véritable soulagement. Draco avait éprouvé un véritable confort à pouvoir discuter avec le brun sans que celui-ci ne sache à qui il faisait affaire. Il pouvait parler librement, sans avoir affaire aux préjugés du brun à son égard. Cependant, il avait voulu rétablir la vérité après un certain stade de la discussion. Il avait voulu mettre Potter en confiance mais il savait que s'il avait révélé son identité trop tard, le Gryffondor aurait pu se sentir trahit. Sa manœuvre pour se rapprocher du brun fonctionnait jusque-là tout comme il l'avait prévu.

Il était tard et il avait déjà fait sa tournée de préfet mais il décida de remettre ses chaussures et de ressortir de la salle commune. Non loin de là, se trouvait le bureau personnel du professeur Rogue. À cette heure-ci, son parrain ne se trouvait, bien sûr, plus en salle de potion.

Il tapa doucement à la porte. Il ne savait pas si Severus dormait déjà ou si celui-ci était encore debout.

Il entendit des grognements derrière la porte puis, après quelques secondes, Severus vint lui ouvrir. Le professeur portait un grand peignoir noir dont dépassait un pyjama qui semblait être noir lui aussi.

« Draco, tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes me voir dans mes appartements, mais j'aimerai que tu y viennes à des heures décentes, pas à trois heures du matin ! » S'exclama le professeur Rogue dont la voix trainante muait au fur et à mesure de la phrase en énervement.

« Potter sait. » Fit Draco, le ton grave.

Severus fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Draco entra alors dans le bureau du professeur. À la différence de la salle de potions, les appartements personnels de Rogue étaient plus accueillants. Les murs étaient constellés d'étagères où se trouvaient des centaines de livres ainsi que des tas de carnets. Une douce chaleur y régnait grâce à un feu de bois qui était allumé à l'un des côtés de la salle, ses flammes se reflétaient sur les parois se mêlant au vert lugubre des cachots, le rendant plus vivant.

Draco pris place sur l'un des canapés tandis que Severus s'assit, face à lui, sur un fauteuil. Le professeur de potions fixait Draco de son air grave sans dire mot. Le blond comprit qu'il attendait ses explications.

« Comme tu me l'as demandé j'ai pris contact avec Potter et après qu'il ait eu assez confiance en moi, je lui ai révélé mon identité. » Expliqua Draco très calmement.

« Et comment l'a-t-il prit ? » Demanda Rogue sur son timbre de voix habituel.

« Bizarrement, plutôt bien. Nous sommes toujours en contact. Je lui ai fait comprendre ce soir, après sa retenue, et nous avons continué à parler via Opuscule jusqu'à ce que je vienne te voir. »

Rogue réfléchit puis ajouta :

« Je pense que tu peux me remercier Draco. » Il raconta l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec Harry lors de la retenue du jeune homme. « Je pense qu'il a dû avoir tellement peur que je puisse être son correspondant qu'il a été soulagé que ce soit toi plutôt que moi. »

Draco était assez déçu de cette vision des choses mais préféra ne pas trop y penser.

« Oui, peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu me préconises pour la suite ? »

« Il faut que tu te lies d'amitié avec lui. Une amitié franche, sans tabous. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire tout le temps la vérité, mais il faut qu'il te fasse confiance. Il faut qu'il puisse te défendre, peu importe ce qu'il pourra t'arriver. Tu comprends pourquoi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Draco en déglutissant difficilement.

« Continue à lui parler via ton parchemin mais il faut absolument que tu engages la conversation de vive voix. Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'il te voie comme quelqu'un de réel, pas seulement des mots volatils sur un parchemin. » Expliqua Severus.

C'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire, pensa Draco, mais il acquiesça à ce que lui racontait son parrain.

« Tiens-moi au courant de ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Seras-tu en forme pour lui parler demain soir ? » Demanda Severus.

« Oui, ça devrait aller. » Répondit Draco qui préférait ne plus compter ses heures de sommeil dorénavant.

« Bien, je t'écrirais quand Potter sortira de ma retenue, garde l'Opuscule sous la main. »

« Je ferai ça. » Dit Draco en se levant. « Je vais me coucher maintenant, à demain Severus. »

« Courage Draco, je sais que tu en es capable. »

Draco sortit du bureau puis retourna devant la salle commune de Serpentard. « Venin mortel » exprima Draco intelligiblement devant le mur d'entrée. Les pierres se décalèrent alors afin de le laisser passer.

La salle commune était vide, il prit la direction de son dortoir qu'il partageait avec Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Blaise Zanini et Théodore Nott. Ses camarades dormaient depuis longtemps à poing fermé, ils avaient pris l'habitude de voir Draco rentrer tard depuis qu'il avait son poste de préfet, ils ne se posaient donc plus de questions sur ses activités nocturnes.

Draco se changea en quelques secondes et se glissa dans son lit. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour trouver le sommeil.

Son réveil sonna beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Ses voisins avaient déjà du mal à se lever mais concernant Draco, il crût que ses yeux ne réussiraient jamais à s'ouvrir.

Il prit une longue douche pour tenter de se réveiller, ce qui fit de l'effet pour quelques heures grâce à l'eau froide qu'il s'était forcé à utiliser. Cependant, après la pause de midi, il fût pris d'un énorme coup de pompe. Mais un Malfoy ne s'endort jamais en cours. Il maintint au mieux sa stature durant le cours de Sortilèges, qui, malheureusement pour lui, portait sur de la théorie, ne lui permettant en rien de capter son intérêt.

Il finit les cours vers les 16 h. Il décida d'aller faire une sieste bien méritée mais alors qu'il était presque arrivé à son dortoir il croisa Urquhart, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard.

« Malfoy ! Je te retrouve sur le terrain dans 10 minutes, les Poufsouffles ont libéré un créneau, il faut absolument que l'on s'entraine pour le prochain match. On va profiter qu'il ne neige pas encore. »

Il partit ensuite en courant en direction du terrain. Draco resta planté sur place, il souffla lourdement, ferma les yeux et se les massa. Il ne pourra donc jamais être tranquille ?

Il prit son équipement dans son dortoir et, ne voulant pas être en retard, couru la moitié du trajet. Il arriva fatigué à l'entrainement et suivit la séance du mieux qu'il put. Ne pouvant faire des miracles, il ne réussit, même pas une fois, à attraper le vif d'or.

Urquhart ne se priva pas de lui faire des remarques et, la nuit venue, il rentra vanné dans sans dortoir. Il sentait des poches se creuser sous ses yeux et la seule chose dont il avait envie était du sommeil.

Il se força cependant à prendre une douche puis se traina jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il pensait que manger allait lui redonner de l'énergie mais rien n'y fit.

En rentrant dans son dortoir il entama ses devoirs, qu'il n'avait, bien sur, pas eu le temps de faire à un autre moment. Il se plongea dans sa dissertation de métamorphose à rendre dans deux jours dont il n'était pas sûr de voir le bout. Bien qu'il était absorbé par son travail, il gardait un œil sur l'Opuscule, prévoyant le moment où un message de Severus apparaîtrait.

Après avoir analysé sur des dizaines de centimètres de parchemin la composition de l'eau et du vin, il avait expliqué en quoi la métamorphose du premier état en le second n'était pas seulement un mythe.

Il fut surpris d'avoir pu autant avancer sur son travail quand il vit des mots apparaître sur son parchemin.

(P) PrinceVipère : Il est en train de reposer toutes les fioles qu'il a sorti pour les étiqueter, je pense qu'il ne va pas mettre longtemps à sortir. Mets-toi en place au premier étage, il ne faut pas qu'il trouve cela suspect.

(P) SexySnake : Bien reçu.

(P) SexySnake : Essaie de le ralentir deux minutes, je sors du dortoir.

Draco rangea en vitesse ses affaires, lança son sac sur son lit, prit sa baguette et sorti en trombe. Il passa en vitesse devant la classe de potion de peur de voir Harry en sortir. Il monta au premier et se cacha dans un coin guettant la venue d'Harry.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit à des sujets de secours si jamais la conversation ne prenait pas. Il tenta de se concentrer mais son cerveau restait désespérément vide. Il essayait de renier l'idée qu'il avait une furieuse envie de dormir mais il sentait ses yeux se fermer inexorablement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit l'Opuscule pour prévenir Severus qu'il pouvait envoyer Harry ?

Heureusement pour lui il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait. Il sortit de sa cachette et se mit à marcher tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

« Qui t'a autorisé à sortir de ton dortoir en plein milieu de la… Ha, Harry, c'est toi ? » Fit Draco dès qu'il put enfin le voir.

Harry semblait extrêmement surpris. « Heu… Bonsoir, heu… Mal…foy… » Répondit-il hésitant.

« Je t'ai pris pour un élève, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu sors de ta retenue ? » Demanda poliment Draco, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Harry semblait aussi fatigué que lui, si ce n'était plus, il avait la mine légèrement blanche et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient tous petits et aucun trait de son visage n'était en action.

« Oui… » Dit Harry en éprouvant tout le désespoir du monde. « Il veut que je classe sa réserve mais c'est peine perdue… Il me faudrait un mois pour pouvoir tout classer. »

« Viens, on va parler en marchant. Comme ça tu pourras aller te coucher et ça me permettra de faire ma tournée en bonne compagnie. » Proposa Draco, qui en réalité, n'avait pas envie que la conversation dure des heures.

« Oui, bonne idée. » Répondit Harry avec gratitude en tentant d'exprimer un sourire.

Ils se mirent alors à monter les nombreux escaliers, tentant d'emprunter les raccourcis.

« Racontes ce que tu dois faire. » Encouragea Draco, content d'avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation.

Harry lui raconta alors sa mission et le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien avancer sans que tout soit défait. « Honnêtement, je crois que Rogue le fait exprès de tout déplacer à chaque fois. Il enlève même certaines étiquettes que je place. Je vais devenir fou… »

Draco se dit que pour le coup Severus était trop cruel avec Harry, il devrait lui toucher deux mots.

« J'imagine que c'est dur mais dit toi qu'au moins tu connaitras les ingrédients mieux que personne… » Tenta de relativiser Draco.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'essaie de me dire mais je suis si fatigué en ce moment… »

Draco fit de gros yeux. « Toi aussi ? »

« Entre les rondes de préfet et les retenues de Rogue, il est rare que je rentre avant minuit. En plus, je trouve toujours un moyen de repousser mon heure de coucher. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais j'ai tout le temps envie d'aller sur l'Opuscule alors je ne fais pas attention quand je me couche. »

« Non mais je comprends. Moi c'est pareil… Entre les rondes, les devoirs, le quidditch, l'Opuscule et pleins d'autres choses… » Et les réunions à trois heures du matin avec Severus, mais Draco se tient bien de ne pas en parler.

« Le quidditch ! » S'exclama Harry, se rappelant d'un sujet dont il avait du oublier depuis longtemps. « Tu me crois si je te dis que l'on n'est absolument pas prêt pour le prochain match ? J'ai laissé le poste de capitaine à Ginny en sachant que je n'aurai pas le temps de tout mener… Elle fait du bon travail mais certains membres ne sont pas assez assidus, ils manquent trop de séances. Comme moi d'ailleurs. »

« Et moi donc… » Draco lui raconta sa dernière séance de quidditch définitivement peu glorieuse.

Ils continuèrent la conversation sur le fait que le poste de préfet était beaucoup trop exigeant et que seul Percy Weasley était assez strict sur la hiérarchie pour apprécier de remettre des élèves en place, mais que lui ne faisait pas de quidditch.

Sans voir les étages défiler, ils arrivèrent au septième étage.

« Bon, et ben voilà, ma salle commune est ici… »

« Harry, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de dire ça mais il ne faut pas que l'on se parle sur l'Opuscule cette semaine. » Intervint Draco, prenant son courage à deux mains.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry dans l'incompréhension.

« Regarde nous, si on continue comme ça, on va faire un malaise. Il faut que l'on dorme plus. Fini ta semaine de retenue et repose-toi. Ensuite on se reparlera. Évidemment, on peut toujours se parler en dehors, enfin je veux dire… si l'on est seuls… » Draco se sentait extrêmement bête aux vues de la manière dont il terminait son explication mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa pensée de manière cohérente.

« Tu as honte de moi devant tes amis ? » S'énerva quelque peu Harry.

« Harry, quand on est un sang pur on n'a pas d'ami, on n'a que des relations. Aller bonne nuit ! » Draco s'éloigna, ne voulant pas s'expliquer sur ce point.

« Draco, attends ! » S'exclama Harry en le rattrapant.

Draco fit volte-face, il l'avait appelé par son prénom ou il avait rêvé ?

« Heu… Bonne nuit à toi aussi… » Bafouilla Harry, ne sachant visiblement que dire de plus.

Draco sourit. « Oui, bonne nuit. »

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il lança à Harry : « A demain soir ! » et commença à descendre les escaliers.

Il descendit tranquillement les marches, oubliant la fatigue pour un temps.

Parler à Harry de ses problèmes lui avait fait un bien fou. Il ne pouvait parler de cette manière à personne d'autre, ses parents ne comprendraient pas, Severus encore moins… Il avait bien tenté d'évoquer son manque de sommeil à Blaise ou Pansy mais tous deux avaient diminué l'importance que cela pouvait avoir.

Et soudain, il se retrouvait avec une autre personne, de son âge, avec les mêmes problèmes que lui,… Comment ne pas s'attacher à lui ?

Draco renia l'idée qu'il pourrait un jour, véritablement, être attaché à Harry Potter. Une migraine commençait à envahir son cerveau et il sut qu'il devait se coucher dans les minutes qui allaient suivre ou sinon il allait être très mal.

Ne pensant pas que cela soit une si bonne idée, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, voulant retrouver son lit le plus vite possible. Il ne s'écoutait plus, seul l'objectif poussait encore ses jambes à avancer. Il s'écroula presque devant le mur de la salle commune. Il murmura le mot de passe. Le couloir étant plongé dans le silence, le mécanisme se déclencha tout de même. Il entra dans la salle, presque en titubant. Il se traina jusqu'à son lit et s'écroula dessus, s'endormant instantanément.

Cinq heures plus tard, le réveil sonna. Draco crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Il devait se lever tôt pour ce stupide cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec cette grosse bête hirsute qui leur servait de professeur.

Il se leva d'une humeur exécrable, ne dit bonjour à personne et prit la place dans la douche sans rien demander à personne, provoquant la colère de ses congénères. Il sortit le premier de son dortoir et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Pansy était déjà prête et attendait quelqu'un pour se rendre, elle aussi, à leur table.

« Bonjour Draco. » Fit elle, visiblement de plutôt bonne humeur.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il, le regard tueur et le ton froid.

Pansy comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui adresser la parole ce matin et le laissa partir seul pour la Grande Salle.

Draco remonta l'étage qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Il prit sa place habituelle à table, collé au mur, pouvant observer toute la salle tranquillement. Peu de personnes étaient déjà arrivées. Évidemment, pourquoi ce stupide cours devait commencer aussi tôt ? Au final, il aurait mieux fait de dormir davantage et manger une banane durant le cours.

Il remplit son assiette à ras bord. S'il n'avait pas assez dormi, il méritait au moins de bien manger.

Il vit la salle se remplir timidement, tandis qu'il engloutissait une panière de muffins à lui tout seul.

Alors qu'il commençait à ne vraiment plus avoir faim, il vit Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle en suivant Ron et Hermione.

Il vit le brun scruter la salle et arrêter son regard sur lui. Draco se précipita de joindre ses mains, les mettre à côté d'une de ses joues et de baisser la tête du côté de ses mains puis fit un signe de tête en direction d'Harry, demandant de ce fait si Harry avait passé une bonne nuit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit non de la tête puis fit un signe de la tête à Draco, cherchant à savoir si c'était réciproque. Draco fit alors mine de se tirer une balle sur la tempe, imaginant qu'Harry comprendrait la référence moldu qu'il fut d'ailleurs surpris d'utiliser.

Cela fit rire Harry et le brun se dirigea à la table des Gryffondors se mettant de façon à pouvoir toujours voir Draco.

Le blond comprit assez vite que quelque chose clochait dans le trio. L'ambiance semblait assez froide et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Weasley et Granger, il comprit à la mine d'Harry qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Puis, aux gestes que pouvait faire Hermione à l'encontre de Ron, il comprit que les deux se disputaient. Après quelques minutes de dispute silencieuses, Hermione se leva et sortit de la salle. Draco la suivit des yeux puis revint à Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis commença à discuter avec Ron, plus calmement cette fois-ci.

Draco prit une pomme et se leva de table. Il avait surement assez mangé pour deux jours entiers mais il se dit que s'il avait envie de dormir, cela l'occuperait peut-être.

Étant en avance pour le cours, il se balada aux alentours du lac, faisant un travail psychologique pour toujours garder son cerveau en état d'alerte.

Il arriva en cours avec un peu moins d'énervement qu'à son réveil.

« Bien rapprochez-vous ! » S'exclama Hagrid à l'adresse des retardataires. « Avant que je ne vous explique le sujet de jour, je veux que vous vous mettiez par binômes. »

Draco attendit de voir, il lança un regard à Harry et il vit que le brun avait la même idée que lui. Sa mauvaise humeur de la matinée allait lui servir.

Il vit du côté des Serpentards, Crabbe se mettre avec Goyle, Blaise avec Théo et Pansy avec Milicent, préférant l'éviter depuis sa semi-crise du levé.

Du côté des Gryffondors, Lavande se mit avec Parvati et Dean avec Neville. Hermione, qui semblait vraiment remontée contre Ron, se mit avec Cormac McLaggen, qui avait raté trop d'ASPICS et avait redoublé sa septième année. Ron était remonté comme jamais, Harry fit mine d'être excédés par leurs disputes et s'éloigna, laissant Ron avec Seamus.

« Alors Potter, on se retrouve tous les deux ? » Fit Draco jouant sur son habituel air dédaigneux.

« Malfoy, comme si j'avais envie d'être avec toi. » Répondit Harry de son ton blasé, jouant très bien la comédie.

« On va voir si tu sais faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts. » Le provoqua Draco.

« Ha ouais tu veux que je te montre ? » S'emporta Harry en sortant sa baguette.

À ce moment, Draco se demanda si Harry jouait toujours la comédie.

« Les garçons ça suffit ! » S'écria Hagrid en s'interposant entre eux deux. « Harry range ta baguette s'il te plaît. »

Harry s'exécuta sans poser de questions.

« On peut faire des équipes de trois si cela pose vraiment problème… » Tenta d'apaiser Hagrid.

« Non c'est bon ! » S'exclamèrent Harry et Draco en cœur.

Draco eut un petit rire mauvais et Harry leva le menton de dédain.

Draco pensa, ou plutôt se persuada, qu'Harry était un très bon acteur.

« Bon suivez-moi ! » Lança Hagrid, changeant l'attention de tout le monde. Tout en marchant vers la lisière de la forêt il expliqua « Vous allez devoir vous occuper de bicornes. Ils commencent à avoir froid, il va falloir que vous les habillez pour ne pas qu'ils craignent pas le froid. Normalement, ils migrent vers le sud mais comme nous allons les étudier durant les prochains mois, nous devons faire en sorte que leur passage à Poudlard soit le plus agréable possible. »

Ils aperçurent bientôt les animaux enfermés dans des grands enclos séparés. Les bicornes étaient des animaux que l'on pouvait clairement qualifier d'originaux. On pourrait les qualifier d'animaux mi-vache, mi-panthère. L'animal n'avait en rien la grâce d'une licorne comme l'avait imaginé Draco jusque-là et semblait presque effrayant.

Draco et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant l'enclos le plus éloigné des autres et contemplèrent l'animal.

« Tu crois que ça mange des humains ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce genre d'animal est herbivore… » Répondit Draco, plus pour s'en persuader que par réelles connaissances.

Hagrid les rejoignit, sentant qu'il s'agissait du binôme qui avait le besoin du plus d'attention.

« Bien, voici votre bicorne. Vous allez devoir lui mettre ses vêtements qui sont juste là. » Hagrid pointa, non loin d'eux, une petite pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés. « Un bicorne est un animal docile, vous n'aurez pas de mal à l'approcher mais restez sur vos gardes, un coup de corne est parfois vite arrivé. Je veux que vous gardiez toujours un œil sur lui, ne lui tournez jamais le dos. Je vous ai également apporté un tas de carotte, vous pouvez lui donner à manger pour le distraire pendant que vous l'habillez. »

Voyant le manque de réaction des deux garçons, Hagrid conclut qu'ils n'avaient pas de question et alla donner des consignes à un autre groupe.

« Bon, c'est parti… » Fit Harry, pas rassuré pour une mornille.

Les deux garçons passèrent la barrière, munis d'une sorte de longue cape qu'ils allaient devoir attacher sur le bicorne. Draco s'était muni de presque toutes les carottes et commençait à en donner une à l'animal.

Il mangea tranquillement sa carotte puis attendit docilement pour en recevoir une autre. Harry en profita pour mettre la longue cape sur l'animal tandis que Draco continuait à lui donner à manger.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. » Dit Harry, en faisant des nœuds pour que la cape ne tombe pas.

Harry avait peut-être parlé un peu vite. La prochaine étape était de mettre une sorte de pantalon à quatre pieds à l'animal.

Draco donna les carottes à Harry et se saisit du vêtement. Il le déposa au sol, mettant chaque entrée de pied facilement accessible. Puis, Harry fit avancer le bicorne, l'appâtant avec la nourriture, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient au bon endroit et lui redonna une carotte, stoppant nette son avancée. Draco en profita pour relever le vêtement, non sans difficultés.

Ils lui mirent un bonnet en laine et le tour était joué. Ils lui laissèrent le reste des carottes en guise de récompense et sortirent de l'enclos.

Le bicorne semblait incongru avec cette tenue. Mais cela le rendait presque plus sympathique.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas mis tant de temps que ça pour réaliser leur opération. Plusieurs groupes en étaient encore à l'étape « pantalon » et tentaient de faire léviter le bicorne afin de le lui mettre, créant des crises d'hystérie chez l'animal.

« Bon, il faut lui donner un nom, maintenant. » Fit remarquer Harry.

Draco le regarda, circonspect.

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda le blond, incrédule.

« C'est notre nouveau compagnon, si on a besoin de l'appeler, il faut qu'il ait un nom. »

Draco n'avait en rien envie de s'attacher à l'animal et encore moins de lui trouver un nom, mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Harry, il se dit qu'il pouvait faire un effort.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? » Interrogea Draco, qui n'avait aucune idée de quelle consonance pouvait avoir un nom de bicorne.

« Je ne sais pas… on pourrait l'appeler Troud! » S'exclama Harry, fier de sa découverte.

Draco éclata de rire, jamais il n'avait entendu un nom aussi ridicule.

« Ha oui ? Autant l'appeler Zézette, là on comprendra vraiment qu'il était non désiré ! »

« Non mais Troud avec un « d », ça passe ! Bon, on n'a qu'à l'appeler Foulkan alors. »

Draco se mit à rire de plus belle, Harry n'avait aucun goût pour choisir des noms.

Harry enchaina bon nombre de noms et Draco était littéralement en train de se tordre de rire, tellement il trouvait cela ridicule. C'est en évoquant le nom de Salade-de-fruits que le brun se mit enfin à rire.

Les deux se mirent alors à rivaliser de noms ridicules et affreux. Leur hilarité enfin passée, ils étaient assis par terre, se tenant les côtes.

« Non sérieusement, et si on l'appelait Mustang. » Proposa Harry.

« C'est le nom le moins ridicule que j'ai pu entendre jusque-là, alors c'est oui pour moi. » S'exclama Draco, bien content que leur bicorne ne se nomme pas Troud.

Le silence s'établit entre eux deux et Draco ramena un sujet sérieux.

« Ça chauffe entre Weasley et Granger ? »

Harry respira bruyamment.

« Rien de bien pire que d'habitude. » Répondit succinctement Harry.

Draco ne posa pas plus de questions, sentant le sujet sensible.

La fin du cours arriva enfin, Draco se dirigea en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, tandis que Harry se dirigeait en métamorphose.

« Courage pour ta retenue de ce soir. » Dit Draco à Harry.

« Merci je vais en avoir besoin. » Fit Harry, dépité.

En montant les escaliers, Blaise vint parler à Draco.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé le cours avec balafré ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Comment veux-tu que ça se passe Blaise ? J'ai du mal à croire que l'on ait réussi l'exercice. Heureusement que c'est moi qui ai supervisé les opérations. Tu imagines Potter commander ? On court à la catastrophe ! »

« Bien parlé Draco ! » S'exclama Pansy en les rejoignant. « Alors, un peu de meilleure humeur. »

« Moui, désolé pour ce matin. » S'excusa faussement Draco, qui n'en avait rien à faire d'avoir ignoré Pansy. « J'ai eu largement le temps de relativiser avec Potter. Tant que je ne l'ai pas dans mon champ de vision, ma journée ne peut que bien se dérouler. »

« Mais tu vas devoir le supporter à chaque cours de soin aux créatures magique maintenant… Comment tu vas faire ? » Demanda Millicent, choquée à l'idée de devoir travailler avec Potter.

« Ho, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un plan. » Répondit énigmatiquement Draco en poussant la porte de la salle de classe.

« Aller Draco, dit nous en plus. » Murmura Pansy, ne voulant pas s'adresser les foudres du professeur Têtenpioche.

« Disons qu'un coup de corne est si vite arrivé… »

Pansy se mit alors à glousser. Puis elle s'assit à côté du blond, et les deux suivirent le cours sans faux pas.

Malgré la fatigue qui refaisait son apparition, Draco passa une journée sans encombres. Il finit ses cours vers les 18 h, mangea tôt et programma une micro-sieste avant de retrouver Harry après sa retenue.

Il se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'il était 23 h.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-il, sa micro-sieste s'étant transformée en vraie sieste.

Harry avait très bien pu terminer sa retenue il y a 30 minutes. Sans plus réfléchir, il sauta de son lit et commença à courir dans les couloirs, passant devant la porte de la salle de potion sans même savoir si Harry en était déjà sorti. Il se mit à remonter les étages à vitesse grand v, espérant juste pouvoir rattraper le brun.

Arrivé au cinquième étage il aperçut le brun de loin, il accéléra encore le pas. Ses bruits de pas tranchant avec le silence firent se retourner Harry, surpris d'entendre quelque chose à cette heure-ci.

« Draco ? »

Le blond s'arrêta à quelques mettre du brun, les mains sur les genoux, la tête baissée, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Peeves… » Tenta d'articuler Draco, dont les poumons brulaient. « J'étais en train de le poursuivre… Mais il vient de disparaître derrière une fenêtre… »

Harry se rapprocha de blond.

« Tu prends ton travail vraiment trop à cœur. Tu sais très bien que poursuivre un fantôme est une cause perdue. »

Draco se redressa comme il put, toujours haletant, son front en sueur. Il trouva le brun bien prêt de lui.

« Heu… Je… Oui… » Tenta Draco, perturbé par la proximité du brun.

Harry posa une main sur la joue de Draco.

« Tu es tout transpirant… »

Draco se sentit rougir d'un coup, il avait pris un coup de chaud en courant et espérait qu'Harry ne verrait pas la différence maintenant.

Harry remit en place les cheveux qui s'étaient détournés de leur place initiale, redonnant une coiffure parfaite au Serpentard. « Voilà comme ça c'est mieux. »

La respiration et le rythme cardiaque du blond accéléraient. Il était véritablement paralysé et encore désorienté par sa course effrénée.

Harry fit descendre sa main et, de son pouce, effleura les lèvres de Draco. Il sourit alors doucement. Il fit mine de se rapprocher. Draco écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise.

À seulement quelques centimètres de son visage il s'arrêta et murmura : « Alors comme ça on court pour venir me retrouver ? Jusqu'où tu iras la prochaine fois ? »

Il resta immobile quelques instants, puis enleva sa main du visage du blond puis s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

Draco le regarda monter les escaliers sans bouger un cil. Quand le brun sortit de son champ de vision il remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et pris une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il venait de sortir de l'eau.

Retrouvant enfin ses esprits, Draco murmura : « Severus, je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait ? »

 _Une review ? Un bisou ?_


	7. Ebullition et débordements

_Le nombre de follows est en train d'exploser (à mon échelle bien entendu) j'ai du mal à trouver les bons mots tellement cela m'empli de bonheur ! Merci à tous de continuer de lire cette histoire et j'espère que la tournure que vont prendre les événements vous plaira. Un immense merci à_ _Chapel Lucie_ _et à_ _maline_ _pour leur très gentille review depuis le dernier chapitre, voici la suite que vous avez tant attendue._

 _Voici donc un chapitre que j'avais particulièrement aimé écrire. Si vous pouviez me dire vos ressentis sur les échanges entre les différents personnages vous me feriez super plaisir ! J'ai vraiment essayé de m'appliquer dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants donc dites moi si je me dirige vers le bon chemin._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous et à très vite !_

 _Disclaimers : Fic rated M (vous avez l'habitude avec moi), slash, relations entre hommes, bref, homophobes s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson._

 _L'univers et les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire du mal (et du bien parfois)._

Chapitre 7 : Ebullition et débordements

Harry rentra dans son dortoir l'esprit encore perdu dans des limbes de fumée. À force d'avoir respiré les vapeurs des potions de la réserve du professeur Rogue, pour tenter de les identifier, il ne voyait plus très clair. Il se souvenait avoir parcouru les couloirs et d'avoir ressenti une étrange légèreté, lui permettant de ne plus ressentir la fatigue que pouvaient lui imposer les sept étages qui le séparaient de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et s'affala dans son lit, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses camarades.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, plus léger que jamais. Les retenues de l'immonde professeur avaient au moins servi à une chose : le défatiguer. Certes, il convenait qu'il s'était à moitié drogué en respirant les différentes mixtures, mais son sommeil avait été tellement réparateur qu'il n'y voyait aucun mal.

Il se leva, fringuant, prenant des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il constata, en revenant vers son lit, que Ron avait des poches beaucoup plus marquées que d'habitude sous les yeux. La réalité refit surface peu à peu. La nouvelle lubie de son meilleur ami était de tenter de dormir le moins possible. Il mettait un réveil toutes les 30 minutes afin que son cycle de sommeil ne rentre pas dans une phase de rêve. Cela était peine perdue, car comme l'avait déduit Harry, il s'agissait surement d'une intervention magique, les rêves intervenaient donc à n'importe quel moment dans le processus de sommeil de son ami.

Quelques jours auparavant, Harry avait forcé le roux à dévoiler à Hermione les problèmes qu'il avait, pensant que les choses allaient s'améliorer. Harry avait fait fausse route. Aussitôt après aveux, Hermione avait proposé à son petit ami de consulter Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, afin de se faire aider. Ron, beaucoup trop honteux de son état, s'était entêté à régler le problème par lui-même, prétextant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Résultat des courses, Hermione s'obstinait à lui rabâcher sans cesse de se confier à l'infirmière, tandis que Ron tentait de solutionner le problème par des remèdes tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. Harry n'avait peur que d'une chose, que Ron s'endorme en classe à cause de son manque de sommeil.

Le petit déjeuner fut bien silencieux. Ron et lui, avaient rejoint Hermione à leur place habituelle. Puis, Hermione avait demandé d'un air dédaigneux à Ron s'il prévoyait de consulter Pomfresh aujourd'hui, aussitôt suivit d'un refus catégorique de la part du roux. Enfin, Harry avait poussé un long soupir et avait levé les yeux au ciel, désespéré et s'était concentré sur son petit-déjeuner, les laissant manger dans le silence.

De temps à autre, Harry lançait des regards à la table des Serpentards, mais Draco, qui était présent depuis le début, avait le regard rivé sur ses toasts, ne relevait la tête sous aucun prétexte.

C'est en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qu'Harry sortit son Opuscule, dont il ne s'était pas servi depuis un moment, et écrit.

(P) LionFougeux : Hey, ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin.

(P) SexySnake : Oui, oui. Mais toi, ça va ?

(P) LF : Bah oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

(P) SS : Tu étais bizarre hier soir.

Hier soir ? Harry ne se souvenait de rien en rapport avec Draco.

(P) LF : On s'est vu hier ?

(P) SS : Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Harry tentat de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, mais rien ne fit surface.

(P) LF : Ne me dit pas que j'ai fait quelque chose de gênant ! J'ai respiré trop de vapeurs dans la réserve de Rogue, je n'étais plus très net en rentrant.

(P) SS : Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien fait de grave.

(P) LF : Mais alors j'ai fait quoi ?

(P) SS : Je t'ai croisé dans les couloirs et tu as marmonné des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens, puis tu es parti. Je voulais te raccompagner, mais j'avais peur que tu sois somnambule alors j'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller.

(P) LF : C'est fou, je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Ce soir, je vais en retenue avec un masque à gaz !

(P) SS : Oui, bonne idée. Je te laisse, je suis en Sortilèges et on va passer à la pratique. J'essaierai de te voir ce soir, j'ai une ronde de prévu.

(P) LF : Encore ? Repose-toi un peu ! Mais, à ce soir, alors.

Harry replia l'Opuscule. Il tentait de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu avoir lieu hier mais c'était le blackout total. Il comprit qu'il ne se souviendrait surement jamais des évènements de la veille et s'intéressa, à nouveau, au cours du professeur Binns.

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite et le week-end passa à une vitesse folle. Harry se retrouva pour sa dernière retenue face à la porte du professeur Rogue.

Tant que tu n'auras pas fini, tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle, se répéta-t-il intérieurement.

Comme il avait pris l'habitude lors des précédents jours, il toqua à la porte, attendit quelques secondes, puis entra dans la salle de potion. Il salua le professeur Rogue sans même le regarder puis se dirigea vers la réserve.

« Potter... » Interpela Rogue, de sa voix trainante.

« Oui, professeur ? » Demanda poliment Harry, en se retournant vers l'homme en noir.

« Vous connaissez la règle. Tant que vous n'aurez pas terminé, vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle. » Rappela le professeur, une ébauche de sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Harry acquiesça, ayant juste envie d'en découdre.

Le brun avait étiqueté tous les produits et avait commencé à classer les éléments la veille. Il fut agréablement surpris qu'aucun élément n'ait bougé entre aujourd'hui et la veille. Il s'affaira à sa tâche, oubliant tout autre élément pouvant le perturber. Il était tellement concentré, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le professeur qui s'était introduit dans la réserve et s'était mis à l'observer.

Il se retourna au bout d'un moment pour prendre un flacon et sursauta en voyant son professeur.

« Depuis quand vous êtes là, vous ? » S'exclama Harry, le souffle court.

« Je veux que le travail soit bien fini. Je vous en prie Potter, continuez. » Répondit calmement Rogue.

Le professeur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry contempla la porte de la réserve qui était à présent clause. Le brun était persuadé que la chauve-souris qui leur servait de professeur avait verrouillé la porte et qu'il ne l'ouvrirait de nouveau que lorsqu'il aurait terminé.

Sentant le regard désapprobateur de Rogue sur ses épaules, Harry était beaucoup plus lent dans son exécution et son cerveau travaillait à la vitesse inférieure. Plus il réfléchissait au fait que Rogue se délectait de le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens, plus il allait doucement.

C'est péniblement et après de longues dizaines de minutes, qu'Harry plaça les derniers éléments sur les étagères.

Il se retourna, le front en sueur, les yeux fatigués, vers son professeur.

« J'ai fini. » fût la seule chose intelligible que Harry put prononcer.

Rogue fit alors le tour des étagères d'un regard inquisiteur. Son tour dura de longues minutes, donnant des palpitations à Harry. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreurs, pensa le brun.

« Oui, jusque-là, tout est juste. »

Harry fût épris d'un immense soulagement et alors qu'il allait enfin ouvrir la porte, il entendit la voix trainante de Rogue le rappeler à l'ordre :

« Mais vous avez oublié cet élément… »

Harry fit volte-face. Severus Rogue tenait dans sa main un minuscule flacon contenant à moitié un liquide jaune et de l'autre moitié un liquide noir. Les deux ne semblant pas pouvoir se mélanger.

Harry était persuadé que Rogue venait de sortir le flacon de sa veste. Rogue arborait le regard le plus mauvais qu'il n'ait jamais pris jusque-là. Il déposa la fiole sur une étagère proche de lui.

« Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Elle n'est pas au bon endroit. »

Harry commençait à voir rouge. Il attrapa le flacon avec rage et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Il renifla à plein poumons son contenu.

Il crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Il reconnut parfaitement l'odeur du vinaigre et de l'huile qui s'emmagasinaient dans ses poumons. Il referma violemment la minuscule bouteille et la posa rageusement où devait se trouver l'huile dans la réserve.

« Non, ce n'est pas correct. » Fit le professeur Rogue, jubilant.

Harry reprit la fiole et alla la poser à « vinaigre », sentant la rage monter en lui.

« Non, ce n'est pas correct. » Répéta Rogue, ne cachant même plus son sourire mauvais.

Harry reprit la fiole et se recula vers la porte, le visage rouge de rage.

« Quoi, il faut que je vous la fourre dans le cul pour qu'elle soit à sa place ? » Cria Harry, hors de lui.

« Surveillez votre langage Potter ! »

« Ho, j'ai bien compris votre petit jeu ! Tout ça, ça n'avait pas de but, vous saviez que je n'y arriverai jamais ! Vous comptez me garder à jamais ici pour que je devienne votre esclave ! Eh bien, je refuse ! »

De toutes ses forces, Harry lança la fiole au sol. Celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux, répandant son liquide sur le sol.

« Appréciez bien votre nouvelle réserve ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte avec violence et la referma d'un coup sec derrière lui. Au final, la porte était déverrouillée depuis tout ce temps… Le Gryffondor se mit alors à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs comme si Rogue s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Le souffle court, il se calma au troisième étage et reprit sa respiration, il regarda derrière lui mais ne vit rien.

« Harry ? » Fit une voix familière.

Encore sur le qui-vive, Harry sursauta mais fût immédiatement rassuré en voyant Draco.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » S'écria le brun, en tentant de ne pas trop hausser le ton.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge ? » Demanda le blond, visiblement inquiet.

« Oui, pour l'instant… Viens, je vais t'expliquer mais montons les marches en même temps. Si ça se trouve, il me poursuit. »

En montant les différents étages, Harry expliqua ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« En résumé, je suis un homme mort. » Déclara Harry, sachant qu'il ne pouvait échapper à l'inévitable, c'est-à-dire revoir le professeur Rogue le lendemain lors de son cours de potion.

Draco resta silencieux un moment puis sourit.

« J'ai un plan. »

En descendant vers les cachots pour son nouveau cours de potion, Harry avait la boule au ventre. Malgré le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré avec Draco, rien ne pouvait tourner totalement à leur avantage face au professeur Rogue.

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais être seul.

Harry avait fait attention de se rendre en cours seulement quelques minutes avant le début, cela accompagné de Ron et Hermione, même s'ils n'étaient toujours pas aptes à se parler.

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de potion, il déglutit difficilement mais entra finalement.

Règle n°2 : Créer un binôme Potter-Malfoy.

Harry s'assit à la place libre à côté de Draco créant la stupéfaction du reste de la salle. Harry n'adressa un regard à personne et sortit du parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Des réflexions commençaient à émerger de toutes parts mais Harry ne fit même pas mine de pouvoir les entendre.

« On oublie le fait de ne pas s'approcher face aux autres. » Lui avait proposé la veille, Draco. « Si l'on est en duo en potions, le professeur Rogue ne pourra nous faire aucune remarque. Tu n'auras qu'à faire ce que je te dis. Et puis, même si la potion n'est pas réussie, il ne pourra pas te remettre une retenue sans m'en mettre une à moi aussi. Ce qui n'arrivera pas. »

Rogue entra dans la salle à la seconde précise où l'heure de cours commença. Il scruta la salle et arrêta son regard sur Harry qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Puis, le professeur scruta Draco et prit enfin son livre. « Ouvrez vos livres page 573. » Annonça-t-il à la classe. « Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser en duo la potion nommée Poussos. Cela pourrait être très utile à certains, si jamais vous étiez amené à vous casser un ou plusieurs os… »

Il lança un nouveau regard froid à Harry puis renchérit :

« Les instructions sont dans votre livre, vous avez tout le cours pour la préparer. Si vous avez le temps, vous pourrez démarrer une rédaction sur les propriétés du chou-mordeur de Chine qui vous aurez à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. J'attends 50cm de parchemin minimum. Au travail ! » Récita-t-il en terminant son discours par un claquement de mains.

Règle n°3 : Ne pas se retrouver seul dans la réserve

D'un mouvement uniforme, les élèves se levèrent pour aller prendre leurs ingrédients. Harry se dépêcha de se lever et eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant les élèves déranger son travail qu'il avait enfin terminé la veille.

Il sut directement où se trouvaient les ingrédients qu'il recherchait et eut fini sa collecte avant tout le monde. Il attendit, cependant, quelques secondes afin de revenir à sa place en compagnie de plusieurs élèves.

Règle n°4 : Réussir la potion

L'étape cruciale de l'opération était évidemment de réussir la potion. Le professeur Rogue allait trouver n'importe quel défaut afin de faire porter tous les malheurs du monde par Harry. Ils devaient donc réaliser la potion la plus parfaite possible afin de ne se prendre aucune remarque.

Harry et Draco étalaient les différents ingrédients sur la table et les rangèrent dans leur ordre d'utilisation. Harry préparait les ingrédients, les découpant le plus soigneusement possible. De son côté Draco s'occupait du feu, qui était l'étape la plus cruciale de la préparation. Un feu trop fort pouvait ruiner toute la préparation, mais si le feu était trop faible, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de finir la préparation à temps.

Une heure était déjà passée et la potion se préparait tranquillement. Étant à la moitié du temps qui leur était imparti, Harry demanda à Draco s'ils auront le temps de finir la potion.

« Si on garde ce rythme, ça devrait aller. Je vais essayer de maintenir le feu le plus fort possible sans que les champignons ne fondent complètement. Pendant ce temps, il faut que tu enlèves la carapace des scarabées et que tu récupères l'intérieur. Il faut que ce soit très précis, prend ton temps. » Expliqua Draco.

Harry s'attela à la tâche. Il ne voulait pas que ses bêtises retombent sur Draco. Il utilisa son couteau avec minutie et, même s'il trouvait cela dégoutant, il tenta de ne pas penser au fait que cela était répugnant.

« Alors Potter ? On tente de manier des objets coupants ? Faites attention, se couper un doigt peut vite arriver… » Fît la voix trainante du professeur Rogue derrière eux.

Plusieurs Serpentards se mirent à ricaner derrière eux.

Règle n°5 : Quoi qu'il arrive, ne jamais répondre au professeur Rogue

C'est cette règle qu'Harry redoutait le plus. Après avoir perdu son sang-froid hier, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait garder son calme face aux remarques du professeur. Faisant un effort suprême de concentration, il s'affaira à découper les scarabées et laissa couler les remarques du professeur sans y prêter attention.

Sa tâche enfin accomplie, il inséra les minuscules viscères de scarabées à la préparation. Draco n'avait plus qu'à gérer le feu jusqu'à la fin de la préparation.

L'étape la plus amusante de l'opération allait enfin arriver.

Règle n°6 : Faire rater l'une des potions d'un binôme

Cette étape était cruciale. Car si un groupe ratait totalement sa potion, Rogue n'aurait aucune raison de mettre en retenue Harry sans mettre en retenue le groupe ayant totalement raté sa potion.

Harry prit alors garde que Rogue avait le dos tourné et s'affairait à faire des remarques sur la potion de Neville et Ron. Il fixa la flamme sous le chaudron de Blaise et Pansy et sortit le bout de sa baguette de sa poche. « Amplificatum. » murmura-t-il.

Le feu sous le chaudron des deux Serpentards tripla de volume. Les flammes entouraient le chaudron, rendant le métal rouge. Pansy poussa un cri strident en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise. Blaise quand à lui, la mine choquée, se leva d'un bond, se collant à l'un des murs de la salle.

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient également levés précipitamment dans la panique générale. Rogue se précipita vers le brasier naissant et s'exclama en pointant sa baguette vers le désastre : « Finite incantatem ».

Le feu s'éteignit d'un coup, laissant le chaudron toujours rouge et la potion totalement fichue.

« Des explications ? » Envoya-t-il aux deux Serpentards, passablement énervé.

« Ce n'est pas notre faute professeur ! » S'écria Pansy, toujours de sa voix suraigüe. « Le feu s'est soudainement mis à augmenter… » Elle balaya la salle du regard à la recherche d'un fautif. « C'est Potter, je l'ai vu sortir sa baguette ! »

Harry avait depuis longtemps rangé sa baguette mais maudit tout de même la jeune fille aux allures de Pékinois.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry, visiblement très énervé, mais Harry dénota une lueur de vengeance dans son regard.

« Alors Potter. On a trop peur de rater sa potion, donc on fait rater celle des autres ? » Interrogea le professeur.

« Potter n'a rien fait professeur. »

Toute la classe tourna son regard vers Draco. Tous étaient ahuris que le Serpentard puisse défendre le Gryffondor.

« Potter était en train de placer les scarabées dans le chaudron quand Pansy a commencé à crier. Je suis témoin. »

Rogue s'appuya, les deux mains sur leur bureau, le visage en avant, fixant Draco avec insistance.

« Si Monsieur Potter n'a pas fait ce qui lui est incriminé, il n'aura aucun problème à me donner sa baguette pour que je puisse savoir quel fût le dernier sort qu'il a lancé. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il tendit fébrilement sa baguette à Rogue, sachant qu'il était piégé.

« Prior Incantato. » Exprima clairement le maitre des potions.

Une image brumeuse d'Harry utilisant le sort sur les flammes apparut. Un large sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, se dessina sur le visage de Rogue.

« À ce que je vois, une semaine de retenue ne vous aura pas suffit, peut-être qu'une deuxième vous remettra dans le droit chemin. Cette fois-ci, vous l'accompagnerez Monsieur Malfoy, vous savez que le mensonge est quelque chose que je condamne. Je vous attends à 20h30, ici même. J'espère que vous ne me ferez pas l'affront d'être en retard. »

La cloche sonna, signifiant la fin du cours. Draco qui semblait furieux versa le contenu de leur potion dans une flasque, renversant la moitié sur la table. Il la reboucha, la posa violemment, il ne semblait pas décidé à la déposer sur le bureau du professeur. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, glissant les morceaux de parchemin en boulle.

Harry était sur d'avoir entendu Draco marmonner « Quand mon père apprendra ça… »

Avant de partir, Draco n'adressa qu'un seul mot à Harry : « Opuscule. » puis il sortit de la salle, n'adressant la parole à personne.

Harry, quand à lui, était plus dépité que réellement en colère. Il se dit que réaliser sa retenue en compagnie de Draco serait toujours moins pire que seul, même s'il avait des doutes après les deux heures de cours qui venait de passer.

Après avoir prit place en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, il sortit immédiatement l'Opuscule avant que le cours ne démarre vraiment. Il découvrit alors le message que Draco venait d'écrire.

(P) SexySnake : Désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais je préférais sortir de là-bas avant de taper un scandale.

(P) LionFougueux : Je comprends…

(P) SS : Je suis désolé que ça ne se soit pas passé comme je l'avais prévu. J'aurai dû penser qu'il allait chercher à savoir quel sort tu avais lancé en dernier. Sans cette petite fouineuse de Pansy, on aurait réussi notre coup. La prochaine fois on s'attaquera à Crabbe et Goyle, au moins eux ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour t'accuser.

(P) LF : Ce qui est fait est fait… Et puis ce n'est pas ta faute, j'aurais pu y penser aussi… J'aurai dû faire exploser le chaudron de Neville, ça serait mieux passé…

(P) SS : On dirait un Serpentard qui parle ! Tu me fais plaisir Potter !

(P) LF : Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir tenté de me venir en secours, je suis désolé que ça t'ait valu une retenue aussi.

(P) SS : Je regretterai peut-être ça un jour, mais disons que c'est l'infime partie Gryffondor que je dois avoir en moi qui ressors.

(P) LF : Ouais, ça doit être ça… Tu sais, ce n'est pas un déshonneur.

(P) SS : Ça, ce n'est pas prouvé ! Aller, remettons-nous au travail, je n'ai pas envi de décrocher une nouvelle retenue.

(P) LF : Ouais c'est ça, à ce soir.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop vite au gout d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner durant une nouvelle semaine dans les cachots humides. Ne sachant à quelle sauce il allait se faire manger cette fois-ci, il redoutait le moment où il devrait se rendre en retenue.

Sans comprendre comment le temps avait pu passer aussi vite, il s'était trouvé devant la porte du cours de potion. Alors qu'il allait taper à la porte, il arrêta son geste, alerté par les éclats de voix provenaient de l'intérieur de la salle.

Il entendait clairement Draco à travers la porte massive, celui-ci devait vraiment crier fort. Rogue, quand à lui, devait parler de sa voix habituelle, Harry n'arrivait à entendre qu'une ébauche de la voix de son professeur sans pouvoir clairement identifier ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Non, je ne réaliserai pas cette retenue ! … … Je m'en fiche, tu n'as pas à m'imposer de récurer des chaudrons durant des heures ! … … Ça n'a rien à voir, ça ne va aider à rien du tout ! … »

Harry colla l'oreille au trou de la serrure pour tenter d'entendre l'intégralité de la conversation.

« Draco, tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter ! Tu vas réaliser cette retenue avec Potter, un point c'est tout ! » S'exclama Rogue, visiblement sur les nerfs.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Tu as des elfes de maison pour récurer tes chaudrons, un Malfoy ne se met pas à genoux dans la poussière ! »

« Tu vas arrêter tes caprices d'enfant gâté et tu vas te mettre au travail ! »

« Quand mon père va apprendre ça, il va te faire renvoyer d'ici ! »

« Ton père va finir en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et toi aussi si tu continues comme ça ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et colla encore plus fort son oreille sur la porte.

« Comme si tout ce que je faisais jusque-là n'était pas suffisant ! » S'exclama Draco.

« Non, ce n'est pas assez ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, alors tu devrais me donner un petit peu de reconnaissance pour une fois ! »

« De reconnaissance ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux que j'embrasse tes chaussures aussi ? »

« Tu crois que ça me plaît de jouer les méchants à longueur de journée pour qu'on ait l'impression que tu es le messie ? »

« Si tu veux savoir, je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! Et comme si ça te dérangeait de passer pour le méchant ! Il n'y a rien de bon en toi Severus ! »

Un long silence suivit.

« Désolé, je… je suis allé trop loin. » Ajouta Draco, la voix désormais mal assurée.

« Sors d'ici Draco. » Fit la voix cassante du maitre des potions.

« Attends, je… » Tenta de rattraper Draco.

« Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans cette pièce ! Tu as gagné, j'annule ta retenue ! Si jamais tu croises Potter, tu peux lui dire que j'annule la sienne aussi. Je ne plus voir vos deux têtes d'imbéciles ! »

Harry entendit les pas de Draco se rapprocher de la porte. Précipitamment, il décolla l'oreille et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Draco ouvrit la porte, le visage déconfit et les yeux humides. Il referma la porte rapidement derrière lui, sans laisser le temps à Harry de voir le professeur Rogue.

« Tu peux rentrer dans ton dortoir, la retenue est annulée. » Dit le blond, la voix faible après avoir crié. Puis il s'éloigna, laissant le brun muet, cloué sur place.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Une review ? Une choupa choups ?_


	8. Ratures et Aveux

_Accio chapitre 8 ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Mes aux reviews/follows/favoris, vous êtes géniaux !_

 _Disclaimers : Fic rated M (vous avez l'habitude avec moi), slash, relations entre hommes, bref, homophobes s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson._

 _L'univers et les personnages sont à J. , je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire du mal (et du bien parfois)._

 _._

.

.

Chapitre 8 : Ratures et Aveux

(P) PrinceVipère : Nous devons parler de la réunion du réveillon.

(P) SexySnake : C'est confirmé ?

(P) PV : Tout est confirmé.

(P) SS : Severus, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui.

(P) PV : N'y pense plus. Nous avons beaucoup plus important à penser maintenant. Il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant le réveillon.

(P) SS : Je sais. Tu avais raison, il faut que ça aille plus vite avec Potter. Mais je te promets de m'en charger.

(P) PV : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

(P) SS : Pour une fois, je pense qu'il mérite la vérité.

(P) PV : Draco fait attention !

(P) SS : Pour une fois dans ta vie, fait moi confiance !

(P) PV : Un jour tu comprendras tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

Draco ne lâcha pas son Opuscule, plus déterminé que jamais.

(P) SexySnake : Tu es occupé ?

(P) LionFougueux : Pas particulièrement.

(P) SS : Une petite balade ça te dit ?

(P) LF : Tu veux m'enfermer dans un placard à balais ?

(P) SS : Il va falloir me suivre pour le savoir.

(P) LF : Bon aller c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

(P) SS : On se retrouve devant l'entrée.

Draco prit le temps de ranger soigneusement ses affaires. Harry allait mettre plus de temps que lui pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Il prétexta une ronde de préfet à ses camarades pour sortir sans que l'on ne lui pose de questions. Il se promena tranquillement dans les cachots. En passant devant la porte du professeur Rogue, il se demanda s'il devait frapper ou non. Il renonça à l'idée et sortit des cachots.

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée du château il fut surpris d'y trouver Harry.

« Tiens, tu es déjà là ? » Demanda le blond.

« J'ai quelques passages secrets que je garde pour moi. » Répondit mystérieusement le Gryffondor.

« Une petite balade au clair de lune, ça te dit ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Même pour les préfets, les balades nocturnes étaient strictement interdites. Cependant, il n'en était pas à son premier interdit et une sortie de plus ou de moins ne lui faisait pas peur.

Ils sortirent dans la nuit sombre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Lumos. » Firent-ils.

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer dans les sentiers contournant le château. Leur balade restait silencieuse. Les deux hommes appréciaient le silence ainsi que les bruits lointain de certains animaux.

Ce fût Harry qui rompit le silence après de longues minutes.

« Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Rogue tout à l'heure… » Dit-il, prudemment.

Draco savait que la conversation difficile allait débuter.

« Oui, on a eu un petit différend. » Répondit-il, peu assuré.

« Mais vous être…proches ? »

« Severus est mon parrain. »

Il faisait trop noir pour en être sur mais Draco était persuadé que Harry était surpris.

« Je ne souhaite pas que trop de monde soit au courant. J'ai toujours eu peur que les autres pensent que je fais l'objet de favoritisme. »

Même si c'était parfois un peu vrai… Pensa Draco.

« Je pense que c'était privé mais vous aviez l'air de parler de choses assez sérieuses… Rogue parlait du fait que tu pouvais être mis en prison. » Informa Harry, peu à son aise.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher, la tête baissée.

« Harry, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air grave.

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant face à lui.

« Je crois. » Répondit-il.

« Non ça ne suffira pas. Il me faut une réponse franche. » Imposa Draco.

Harry tenta de se reprendre en main et annonça un clair « oui ».

Draco ne se sentit rassuré sur aucun point et respira une grande bouffée d'air pour tenter de calmer son stress naissant.

Draco enleva son manteau, les mains tremblantes. Le froid le glaça d'un coup et il ne savait plus s'il tremblait à cause de la température ou à cause de la peur qui était en train de l'envahir.

Harry semblait surpris de l'action de Draco mais ne dit rien.

Le Serpentard saisit la manche de son bras gauche et la releva jusqu'au coude laissant apparaître la marque des ténèbres.

Harry eut instantanément un mouvement de recul.

« Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi m'expliquer ! » S'exclama Draco, sentant la situation déraper.

Harry avait la mine déconfite et il sut qu'il devait être concis dans ses explications.

« Je n'ai pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres par choix. Je fais parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix mais Dumbledore et Severus n'ont informé personne d'autre. Ma famille était pieds et poings liés et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a failli s'en prendre à mes parents. » Déblatéra-t-il sans reprendre son souffle. « J'ai fait semblant d'avoir rejoint les rangs dans Mangemorts, je n'ai tué personne, je n'ai fait du mal à personne et je ne compte rien faire de mal. Il faut que tu me croies, Harry ! »

Draco voyait bien que cela faisait trop d'informations pour le Survivant et qu'il ne semblait qu'à moitié convaincu.

« Laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer. »

« Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'entendre tes explications Draco. Je me sens floué, tu comprends ça ? Pourquoi tu as voulu que je devienne ami avec toi ? Parce que tu avais peur ? Parce que tu es un lâche ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé, tu es pire qu'avant ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Je joue cartes sur table avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête avec quelqu'un que maintenant et c'est comme ça que tu me réponds ? »

Voyant Harry bouche bée, il enchaina plus calmement.

« Tu viens de me dire que tu me faisais confiance, alors s'il te plait, montre-moi que tu n'as pas dit ça pour la forme. J'ai toutes les réponses à tes questions, il faut juste que tu me laisses la chance de te les donner. »

En temps normal, Draco aurait déjà tout envoyé valser, mais la situation était différente d'une simple querelle d'adolescents.

Il guetta la réaction d'Harry. Le brun ne semblait pas emballé mais ne fit plus de mouvement de recul.

Draco réenfila son manteau et se remit en marche.

Ce soir-là, Draco lui expliqua tous ses problèmes de familles liés à Voldemort. Il lui avait expliqué sa position difficile et les risques qu'il encourait à l'avenir.

Ils avaient fait plusieurs fois le tour du château mais à chaque fois où ils repassaient devant les portes, Harry avait une nouvelle question, ce qui relançait la conversation.

Draco avait été surpris d'autant se livrer. En vérité, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'exprimer sur ce qui lui était arrivé lors des derniers mois. Ayant toujours été méfiant de la psychologie, il trouva cependant, un apport bénéfique à pouvoir vider son sac à quelqu'un, sans forcément attendre d'explications de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Mais alors, est-ce-que tu t'es mis à me parler pour une raison précise ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« Comme je te l'ai dit une fois, en tant que sang-pur, on n'a pas d'ami, on a juste des relations. Je ne me suis jamais fait de véritable ami de confiance dans ma maison à cause de mes origines. Et si je survis à la guerre, je n'aurais peut-être même plus de contact avec ces personnes. Je voulais, pour une fois, me faire un véritable ami. » Répondit sincèrement Draco.

« Oui mais pourquoi moi spécialement ? Je veux dire, on est censé se détester… »

« Parce que, aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, tu es celui que je connais le mieux. En six ans j'ai bien pu comprendre que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de confiance en voyant tous ceux qui sont autour de toi. Je pense que je t'enviais plus qu'autre chose. »

Harry resta muet à cette révélation. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il n'eut plus de question à poser.

Ils finirent tranquillement leur tour du château. Le silence qui les entourait n'était en rien pesant, il était même reposant.

Arrivés devant les grandes portes en bois, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur du château le plus discrètement possible.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant. » Dit Harry, rompant le silence.

« Je pensais la même chose. On se voit demain ? » Demanda Draco.

Harry qui était déjà parti en direction des escaliers répondit : « On pourrait même continuer à se parler sur l'Opuscule s'il n'était pas aussi tard. »

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Aller à la revoyure ! » Fit Harry en remontant les marches de marbre.

Draco resta planté un moment, appréciant le poids qui venait de se décharger de ses épaules.

Severus Rogue, encore dans tous ses états faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Draco lui faisait vraiment perdre la raison ! Malgré cela, il n'était plus fâché à cause des paroles dures de son filleul. S'il agissait ainsi, c'était à cause de l'influence de son père, Lucius.

Le père Malfoy et lui avaient été très amis durant un temps. Severus étant de sang-mêlé, il n'avait pu connaître l'aristocrate qu'en dehors des diners et autres réceptions réservées aux familles de sang-pur. Il avait pu connaître un Lucius Malfoy aimable, pour de vrai, et une Narcissa bien plus attentionnée qu'elle ne le laisse transparaître en public.

Les trois personnes avaient été très proches. Lucius et lui s'étaient, par exemple, engagés ensemble dans les rangs de Voldemort. Severus avait, à l'époque, cru qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure voie à suivre, la voie de la justice, quand tous ceux qui se révélaient être les gentils n'avaient semé que le trouble dans sa vie.

La seule personne qui avait été vraiment franche avec lui, du côté des gentils, était Lily Evans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se marier à ce bon à rien de Potter.

À la mort de Lily, Severus avait choisi de repasser de l'autre côté et œuvrer pour le « bien ». Il avait compris que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne cherchait pas la justice, mais plutôt de faire régner le chaos et la terreur pour son bien personnel.

À la disparition du Seigneur des ténèbres, Severus n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver, il avait, au contraire, prêté allégeance à Dumbledore afin de se repentir de ses crimes, encore dévasté de la mort de Lily.

Lucius, lui non plus, n'avait pas cherché à retrouver leur ancien maître. Il était bien plus occupé par l'arrivée de leur fils, Draco, qui n'avait même pas deux mois. Comme une évidence, Narcissa et Lucius avaient proposé à Severus de devenir le parrain de leur héritier.

Rogue n'était pas seulement devenu le parrain de Draco à ce moment-là, il s'était juré à lui-même de toujours protéger le garçon, et de faire en sorte que ce qui était arrivé à Lily ne lui arrive jamais.

Jusque-là, cela avait fonctionné. Cependant, les choses s'étaient corsées depuis le retour de Voldemort trois ans auparavant.

Severus avait fait en sorte de repousser l'évènement fatidique au maximum. Mais Lucius et lui avaient été forcés de retourner auprès de leur ancien maître même s'ils ne partageaient plus ses idées. Et pour prouver son allégeance, ainsi que celui de sa famille, Lucius avait dû incorporer Draco aux rangs des Mangemorts. Le jeune homme avait reçu la marque des ténèbres durant ses vacances d'été entre la sixième et la septième année, alors qu'il était enfin devenu majeur.

Severus, Draco et Lucius en avaient longuement discuté au manoir Malfoy. Imposer la marque à Draco était une étape obligatoire. Sinon, ils allaient s'attirer les ressentiments du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, Draco n'était pas dans son collimateur, et heureusement, aucune mission ne lui avait été confiée.

La réalité sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était qu'elle n'était que partielle. Peu de ses sous-fifres étaient revenus dans ses rangs car beaucoup étaient morts depuis et certains étaient revenus juste pour faire bonne figure, pas pour de réelles convictions. De plus, ils avaient une arme qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonnée durant la guerre d'il y a plus de quinze ans : Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme avait vaincu le mage noir alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un bébé et Severus était convaincu qu'il le battrait de nouveau.

L'idée qu'avait eue Severus Rogue était que son filleul devienne ami avec le Gryffondor, même si les deux ne pouvaient, auparavant, pas se sentir. Malgré son dégout qu'il pouvait exprimer envers le jeune brun, il ne pouvait dénier ses qualités. Harry Potter était quelqu'un de loyal et il laissait une place bien plus grande à l'amitié que personne d'autre.

Si Draco devenait ami avec Harry, il était sûr que le Gryffondor allait pouvoir défendre son filleul durant la future guerre qui se profilait. Et Severus avait même vu plus loin.

Pour sa part, Dumbledore prouverait qu'il appartient à l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'il n'a plus d'allégeance réelle à Voldemort. Pour Lucius, ses relations au Ministère pourront toujours jouer en sa faveur. Mais pour Draco, hormis sa famille, personne ne pouvait réellement témoigner que la marque des ténèbres qu'il portait n'avait pas de signification pour lui. Il comptait donc bien que Potter témoigne en faveur de Draco si jamais un futur procès venait découler des futurs évènements.

Severus se repassa en tête toutes les manœuvres qu'il avait utilisées et créées pour rapprocher les deux jeunes. Tout d'abord, il avait créé l'Opuscule et l'avait diffusé au travers de Poudlard. Il avait fait en sorte que Harry tombe dessus lors de ses rondes de préfet, puis qu'il se mette à parler avec Draco. Puis il avait tenté de rendre Draco indispensable aux yeux d'Harry. Il l'avait privé de ses meilleurs amis en utilisant ses capacités de Legilimens sur Ron Weasley et lui infliger des rêves glauques, sachant que cela allait créer la discorde avec Granger. Potter se retrouvant sans amis attentifs, s'était redéployé sur la première personne venue, malheureusement Lavande Brown. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier, mais il avait été vigilant à bien ridiculiser la jeune femme pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais envie d'avoir affaire à Harry.

De son côté, il avait voulu accaparer Potter la plupart de son temps libre, afin qu'il ne puisse être en contact qu'avec Draco. Et si ce petit insolent avait accepté de réaliser une retenue avec Potter, il leur aurait laissé du temps libre en prétextant, par exemple, d'aller devoir parler au professeur Dumbledore. Mais il avait fallu que le mauvais caractère des Malfoy ressorte ici.

Rogue s'assit enfin dans un fauteuil et décida qu'il allait reparler à Draco le plus rapidement possible. Il n'était pas question qu'ils restent sur une dispute, la tâche était encore trop importante à accomplir.

« Il me rend fou ce gamin ! » S'exclama Severus en se relavant après avoir été assis juste cinq secondes.

Il se remit à faire les cent pas, tournant et retournant les possibilités que pouvaient prendre la suite des évènements.

Un grincement et un léger martèlement provenant de la porte l'interrompirent. L'homme ouvrit la porte à la volée laissant entrer Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore.

L'oiseau vint se poser sur une des étagères du professeur et commença à le fixer.

« Dumbledore veut me voir c'est ça ? » Demanda Severus, comme si l'oiseau pouvait lui répondre.

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau pencha la tête de côté.

Severus soupira. Maintenant il ne prend même plus le temps de se déplacer, il m'envoie son oiseau ? Pensa-t-il.

Il enfila sa cape de sorcier et sortit de son bureau, l'oiseau volant à ses côtés.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grande statue il tapa à la porte du bureau du directeur.

« Entrez. » Fit la voix du vieil homme de l'intérieur.

Severus s'exécuta, laissant le temps à l'oiseau d'entrer puis referma la porte.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Ha, Severus ! Fumseck est revenu avec vous à ce que je vois. Un fondant du chaudron ? » Proposa Dumbledore.

« Non, merci. » Répondit poliment Severus.

Albus prit place à son bureau et invita le professeur Rogue à s'installer face à lui.

« Pouvez-vous me confirmer l'information que vous m'avez donnée la semaine dernière, Severus ? » Demanda Dumbledore, l'air grave.

« Je peux vous confirmer qu'au réveillon de Noël, une réunion regroupant les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura bien lieu au manoir Malfoy. » Informa Severus.

« Bien, votre position a-t-elle évolué sur l'hypothèse de faire une attaque avec l'aide de l'Ordre ? »

« Comme vous le savez, j'étais plutôt réticent à cette idée à la base. »

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête, patient.

« Je suis, cependant, revenu sur mon idée. Attendre plus de temps ne nous permettra surement pas de recruter plus de monde, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de parlementer avec plusieurs espèces de créatures magiques. De plus, il n'y aura que la garde rapprochée au manoir Malfoy, ce sera la meilleure occasion pour nous de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Bien, je vois que vous avez le même raisonnement que moi. Pouvez-vous me faire le calcul du rapport de forces selon vous ? »

« Nous serons une tablée de 40 personnes. En me comptant, ainsi que Draco et Lucius, nous serons entre cinq et six à retourner notre veste. Le rapport de forces sera environ 50/50, nous jouons vraiment le tout pour le tout, Dumbledore. Il y aura des pertes. » Averti Severus.

« Les pertes seront inévitables. Il vaut mieux que la bataille soit restreinte à moins d'une centaine de personnes plutôt que laisser Voldemort faire des dizaines de morts tous les jours. »

Rogue acquiesça, conscient de la menace.

« Je vais prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. » Informa Dumbledore. « Severus, je veux que tu gardes un contact avec les mangemorts qui combattront pour notre cause. Leur position sera déterminante. »

L'intéressé resta silencieux. Autant il était sûr de la position de Draco et Lucius, autant celles de Macnair et Karkaroff ne l'étaient pas.

« Je te laisserai mettre en place en compagnie de Lucius les conditions dont nous avons déjà parlé. Il faut empêcher le transplanage au sein du manoir. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort puisse s'échapper si les choses tournent mal pour lui. »

« Vous êtes conscient que si cela tourne mal pour nous, cela nous fera courir à notre perte ? » Releva Severus.

« Oui, je le sais. » Répondit calmement Dumbledore, empreint de gravité. « Cependant, il s'agit de notre devoir. Nous n'avons pas le choix, Severus. »

« Bien Monsieur, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à faire chacun de notre côté. » Fit Severus en se levant.

« Severus ! » Intervint Dumbledore, alors que Rogue avait déjà pris la direction de la porte. « Prenez soin de vous. »

« Vous aussi. » Répondit-il avant de regagner de ses appartements.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Alors ces révélations ?_


	9. Glissements et Perturbations

_Et de neuf ! J'ai très hâte de voir vos réactions sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à très vite !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapitre 9 : Glissements et Perturbations

Le lendemain de son escapade avec Draco, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Le vieil homme leur apprit le plan que l'Ordre du phénix allait exécuter lors du réveillon au manoir Malfoy. Bien entendu, le directeur leur demanda leur accord et leur imposa la confidentialité. Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant de donner leur choix, ils participeront à la bataille, un point c'est tout.

Ron et Hermione furent assez choqués d'apprendre la position de Lucius et Draco Malfoy mais Harry, déjà au courant, ne feint pas un sourire à l'appellation de son correspondant.

Les jours passants, l'animosité entre Ron et Hermione s'était dissipée. La simple pensée de la future bataille forçait ses deux amis à ne plus se disputer, ne pouvant être certains de leurs futures survies. Ron, de son côté, avait confié à Harry que ses rêves étaient presque supportables à présent et il fit mine devant Hermione que le processus avait cessé. Quant à elle, son obstination à soigner son petit ami n'avait pas faibli. Elle était toujours persuadée que Ron continuait à subir ses rêves mais qu'il ne lui en faisait pas part. Elle continuait donc ses recherches en cachette à la bibliothèque, prétextant d'y faire ses devoirs.

Pour ce qui était d'Harry, il tentait d'évacuer la pensée du futur combat et se raccrochait aux choses qui pouvaient lui changer les idées. Bien sur, il y avait le quidditch, dont il avait poussé les membres de son équipe à reprendre à grands coups de pieds dans les parties sensibles. Il y avait le travail, même si cela n'était pas toujours plaisant, cela lui permettait de focaliser son esprit sur des éléments rationnels. Et bien sur, il y avait Draco Malfoy. Depuis leur conversation nocturne, Harry avait la sensation qu'une barrière était tombée entre eux deux. Avoir écouté les confessions du blond avait permis à Harry de découvrir le blond sous un autre angle. Son discours avait respiré la sincérité et même s'il avait tenté de le camoufler, Harry avait bien senti que Draco n'était pas à l'aise avec les récents évènements.

Les jours suivants, les deux jeunes hommes avaient renouvelé leurs entrevues et s'étaient baladés dans les couloirs du château, parlant de tout et de rien. Harry n'avait jamais autant béni Dumbledore de leur avoir accordé un statut de préfet, qu'ils remplissaient désormais bien plus que ce qu'il ne leur était demandé. Cependant, la situation ne convenait plus à Harry, il ne voyait plus pourquoi il devait se cacher d'être ami avec Draco.

Du jour au lendemain, ils se mirent à discuter dans les couloirs, allant aux cours ensemble et prenant des chaises voisines lors de leurs cours communs.

Cette nouvelle situation avait attiré plus d'un regard et Harry entendait bien que des spéculations démarraient dans tous les coins à leur sujet. Il avait d'ailleurs eu droit à la conversation suivante avec Ron dans la Grande Salle :

« C'est nouveau cette nouvelle passion pour Malfoy ? » Lui avait demandé le roux, sceptique.

« Non. » Avait répondu Harry, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devait se justifier.

« Non mais il va falloir que tu nous expliques. Un jour tu l'engueules, un jour vous riez ensemble. »

« Ron… » Intervint Hermione, ne voulant pas voir ses deux amis se prendre la tête. « Harry a enfin compris qu'il est possible d'être ami avec des gens d'autres maisons de Poudlard. Il devient mature. »

« Mais Hermione ! Il te traite de Sang-de-bourbe ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Il va mener la bataille avec nous. » Intervint Harry en murmurant.

« Qui te dit qu'il est vraiment de notre côté ? Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore lui fait confiance qu'il a forcément raison. » Renchérit le roux.

« Dumbledore ne s'est pas trompé jusque-là. » Continua Harry, agacé. « Si l'on ne peut pas le croire lui, alors je ne vois pas qui nous pouvons croire. Moi, le lui fait confiance. »

Ron fixa Harry, non convaincu. « Admettons qu'il est de notre côté. Cela n'est pas une raison valable pour s'acoquiner avec lui. Tu n'es pas obligé de devenir son meilleur pote sous prétexte que, pour une fois, il ne fait pas que de la merde.

« Peut être que j'en ai envie. Peut-être que sa compagnie est plus agréable que la tienne. S'emporta Harry.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« C'est bon Hermione, Harry a choisi son camp, c'est tout. » Ajouta Ron, sombre.

Harry sentait la colère monter. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener Ron à la raison, il préféra sortir de table plutôt que d'envenimer les choses avec son ami. Son idéal que Ron et Hermione puissent un jour être amis avec Draco semblait plus inaccessible que jamais.

« Harry, attends ! » S'exclama Hermione qui l'avait poursuivi jusqu'au pied des escaliers.

Harry se retourna, peu sûr que cette conversation soit utile.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles être ami avec Draco après tout ce que vous vous êtes racontés mais fait tout de même attention… » Commença Hermione.

« Pourquoi parce que c'est un Serpentard ? Parce que sa famille est pieds et poings liés devant Voldemort ? » Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit tressaillir Hermione mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. « C'est n'est pas toi qui me disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que je sois ami avec un Serpentard ? Il faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! » S'exclama Hermione. « À côté de toi tu as des amis dont tu es proche depuis des années et qui seront toujours là pour toi. À côté, tu as quelqu'un à qui tu ne parles que depuis quelques semaines. Je te trouve juste bien aventureux de donner ta confiance aussi facilement. »

« Hermione, calme toi. Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? »

Il commença à faire volte-face quand Hermione lui lança : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de lui qu'il faut être à ce point aveuglé ! »

Harry se stoppa net, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour.

« Tu peux répéter ? » Demanda Harry, le plus lentement du monde.

« Harry, ça crève les yeux ! »

L'intéressé commençait à avoir des sueurs froides tandis que son cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Il sentit monter une puissante sensation d'insécurité, comme il en avait rarement vécu.

« Hermione je ne suis pas… »

« Ho, tu as beau me dire ce que tu veux, il y a des comportements qui ne trompent pas. » Coupa son amie, de plus en plus sure d'elle.

Harry perdait pied, la révélation d'Hermione avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et tout ce dont il avait envie, était de la solitude.

« Je… Je dois y aller… Il y a classe dans quelques…minutes… » Tenta de formuler Harry en montant les marches à reculons.

« On est le soir Harry, les cours sont finis. Peut-être que tu préfèreras plutôt faire une balade avec Draco dans les couloirs ? » Dit-elle, cette fois-ci amusée.

Harry fit de gros yeux. Sans dire mot, il se retourna et monta les escaliers, tentant de marcher le plus normalement possible.

« Bonne nuit ! » Lança Hermione, suivit d'un petit rire amical.

Enfin hors de vue de son amie, Harry se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches et, heureusement vides. Il s'appuya sur une vasque, la respiration saccadée. Il se lança de l'eau sur le visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se regarda dans le miroir, ne reconnaissant plus vraiment la personne qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme brun avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux étaient cernés, ses traits tirés, ses yeux légèrement rouges.

Harry se sentait faible, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le sommeil pouvait à ce point lui faire défaut. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, il allait devoir combattre l'un des plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps et il n'était ni prêt, ni en bon état physique et psychologique.

Il s'adossa dos au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assis. Il replia les jambes et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Est-ce qu'Hermione avait vu juste ? À partir du moment où il avait appris que Draco était SexySnake, la possibilité d'être son petit ami ou de coucher avec lui avait disparu. Au départ, il avait trouvé cette histoire amusante, pleine d'imprévu et il avait fantasmé sur un possible nouveau plan cul régulier. Mais, quand la personnalité du blond avait été découverte, Harry s'était retrouvé confronté, à ce qu'il considérait comme un nouvel ami. Quelqu'un à qui il avait envie de faire confiance, pas à quelqu'un dont les rapports étaient gratuits et impersonnels.

Il voulait entretenir une vraie relation, durable. Et ne pas la faire s'effriter après la fin de l'année scolaire, quand ils seront séparés par la distance.

Est-ce que ce qu'il cherchait était une relation de… couple ? Non, cela sonnait faux rien que d'y penser.

Harry secoua la tête, tentant de changer d'idées. Hermione n'avait pas forcément la science infuse.

Il se releva, passa la main sur ses habits afin d'y retirer la poussière. Il ramassa son sac et sortit de la salle.

S'il voulait prouver qu'Hermione avait tort, il allait confronter Draco ce soir et il verrait bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui.

Il remonta dans sa salle commune, déjà pleine. Il posa ses affaires sur son lit sans entamer la conversation avec qui que ce soit. Puis, il commença à se balader dans les couloirs allant au point de rendez-vous habituel qu'il s'était fixé avec Draco.

Quand il vit le blond au bout du couloir du troisième étage il sut qu'il était fichu. Il découvrit le blond comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses cheveux blonds se balançaient sur les côtés, au gré de ses pas, ses yeux gris-bleu illuminaient son visage, son nez fin créait une ligne harmonieuse complétant les traits gracieux de la forme de son visage. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte laissait apparaître des dents parfaitement alignées. Cette superbe tête était rattachée à un cou fin et bien dessiné. Son corps svelte, quant à lui, partait l'uniforme de Serpentard à merveille. En effet, il avait laissé sa cape à son dortoir, révélant des jambes fines derrière son pantalon droit et un buste bien dessiné derrière son pull en cachemire.

« Ha Harry ! Pile à l'heure à ce que je vois ! » S'exclama Draco, enthousiaste.

« Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? » Demanda Harry sans laisser transparaitre ses émotions.

« Tu te rappelles que j'avais une surprise pour aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda le blond, visiblement impatient.

Harry avait totalement oublié ce détail jusqu'à ce que Draco l'évoque à nouveau.

« Je me souviens. »

« Alors, une idée ? » Interrogea le Serpentard.

« Pas la moindre, j'en ai peur. » Déclara Harry, sans même essayer de chercher la solution.

Draco fit un sourire et ajouta : « Suis-moi ! »

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage et tournèrent dans un couloir qui commençait à rappeler des souvenirs à Harry.

« Fraicheur des pins. » Déclara Draco devant un grand miroir. Celui-ci s'écarta pour laisser apparaître la salle de bain des préfets. Harry l'avait utilisé en quatrième année lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. La salle n'avait pas bougé depuis le temps. Harry reconnu la pièce de marbre blanc éclairé par une douce lumière provenant d'un gigantesque lustre de chandelles.

« Tu savais que tu y avais accès n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Draco.

« Oui, mais je n'y avais jamais pensé jusque-là. » Avoua Harry.

Draco se rapprocha de l'immense baignoire semblable à une piscine et ouvrit les robinets d'or ornés de pierres précieuses. Ils se mirent à déverser toutes sortes de bains moussants et mélanges d'eaux. Des bulles roses et bleus grosses comme des ballons de football se mirent à couler de l'un des robinets tandis qu'un autre déversait une mousse d'un blanc très épais.

« Alors ça te dit un petit bain ? » Invita Draco.

Harry ressenti à nouveau des sueurs froides lui coller dans le dos et son palpitant remonta instantanément.

« Si tu veux. » Annonça Harry.

« Je m'occupe du bain, va te changer. » Proposa Draco en lui montrant les vestiaires.

Harry, sans poser d'avantage de questions, s'avança dans la cabine. Il enleva doucement ses vêtements, les mains tremblantes. Il les plia minutieusement, au cas où Draco tombait dessus. Il s'arrangea pour positionner son caleçon entre plusieurs couches de vêtements afin qu'il ne soit pas visible à première vue. Il n'avait pas spécialement honte mais cela le gênait de laisser des sous-vêtements à la vue de tous. Il s'entoura une serviette solidement autour de la taille et sortit après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air.

Marchant pieds nus, Draco n'entendit pas qu'il était revenu du vestiaire.

« Si tu veux le vestiaire est libre… » Prononça doucement Harry.

Draco ferma le dernier robinet, la baignoire étant dorénavant remplie.

« Super, j'arrive tout de sui… » Commença Draco jusqu'à ce que son regard se plante sur Harry. Le brun n'en avait pas forcément conscience mais son corps avait bien évolué depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard et ses années de Quidditch avaient payé au vu de la superbe musculature qu'il avait désormais.

Draco resta bouche bée quelques instants sans pouvant décoller les yeux du corps d'Harry. Puis il se racla la gorge et ajouta : « Tu peux déjà aller dans le bain, je ne vais pas en avoir pour long. » Il détourna le regard et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le vestiaire.

Harry en profita que Draco ne soit plus là pour se glisser rapidement dans le bain, laissant sa serviette sur le rebord.

Les secondes passant, la chaleur de l'eau et les centaines de bulles relaxèrent de plus en plus Harry. Cependant, une tension revint vers un endroit très gênant quand Draco sortit du vestiaire.

S'il ne se retenait pas, Harry aurait la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur. Comment un corps aussi parfait pouvoir être aussi bien camouflé en temps normal ?

Harry détourna le regard, laissant à Draco la possibilité de rentrer dans l'eau à son aise. Le blond rentra entièrement son corps, mis à part sa tête, dans le bain. Puis, il écarta les bras et agrippa le bord du bassin faisant ressortir ses muscles.

« Alors, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? » Demanda Draco.

« Si, très bonne. » Répondit Harry, suspectant ses joues rouges. « Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est un peu loin de ma salle commune. Mais le peu de fois que j'y suis venu, je ne t'y ai jamais vu. Je me suis douté que tu devais venir ici encore moins souvent que moi. »

« Tes capacités d'analyse sont toujours aussi bonnes, Malfoy. »

Harry avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Draco par son nom de famille quand il avait un défi pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? » Questionna Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux deviner de plus sur moi en me voyant ainsi ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas qu'il venait de prononcer une telle phrase mais tenta de garder un air impassible.

Draco sembla circonspect, mais prit un regard insistant, empreint de défi. « Si tu veux que je puisse déduire quelque chose il va falloir que tu sortes de l'eau. »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça mais ne laissa rien transparaitre. Il se leva, l'eau lui arrivait au niveau du nombril et la mousse camouflait tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessous. Il attrapa sa serviette et sortit prestement du bassin en cachant sa virilité. Il fit face à Draco, pas à l'aise du tout.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir. « Alors tu as une cicatrice sur le bras droit, si je me trompe pas ça date du match de quidditch en deuxième année quand Lockhart avait essayé de te réparer le bras. »

Harry regarda la cicatrice. « Je ne sais plus de quand elle date mais c'est bien possible oui. »

« Tu as une parcelle de peau un peu plus brune sur l'épaule gauche, est-ce que ce serait quand tu as combattu le Magyar à Pointes en quatrième année ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu vois que la peau est plus foncée mais continue. »

« Bon, tu as une cicatrice au-dessous du genou mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. »

« Celle-là non plus je ne sais plus où je me la suis faite… »

« Tu dois tellement te faire mal souvent que tu ne te rappelles plus où tu t'es blessé. »

« Ne change pas de sujets, jusque-là tu n'as pas déduit grand-chose. » S'exclama Harry.

« Tu as un corps fin et musclé. Ce qui confirme bien que tu fais du quidditch et que tu es attrapeur. »

« Hum. »

« Et tu es en train de bander donc je pense que je te fais de l'effet. »

« QUOI ? » S'écria Harry en regardant vers son entre-jambe et constata que la serviette était aussi plate que tout à l'heure. « Mais tu dis que de la merde ! »

Draco était plié de rire dans la piscine et ne semblait pas pouvoir être stoppé.

« Oh, ça va ! » Harry rentra dans la piscine sans même enlever sa serviette. « Franchement, je vois pas ce qui te fait rire ! »

Draco se mit à rire de plus belle. C'était rare de voir Draco ainsi, son masque de froideur était tombé depuis longtemps mais le voir se laisser aller faisait vraiment plaisir à voir.

« Désolé, mais… Si t'avais vu ta tête ! » Tenta d'articuler Draco entrecoupé de ses rires.

Harry sourit malgré lui, s'il avait été surpris c'est qu'il avait vraiment pensé que ce qu'avait dit Draco était vrai. Au bout du compte, Draco réussit enfin à reprendre son calme.

« Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien foutu de moi c'est à ton tour. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de paraître surpris.

« Tu pensais pas t'en tirer comme ça quand même ! » Trancha Harry, prêt à prendre sa revanche.

Draco admit qu'il le méritait et sortit de la baignoire et s'entourant, à son tour, une serviette autour de la taille.

Harry contempla le corps maculé de mousse multicolore. Le seul élément qui détonnait dans toute cette pureté était la marque des ténèbres sur le bras du Serpentard. Malgré que le symbole invoquât le dégout chez Harry, il trouvait qu'un tatouage rendait le corps de Draco encore plus sexy qu'à l'habitude. Il resta un long moment à observer le corps de Draco comme si la seule vérité s'offrait à ses yeux.

Harry eut l'impression étrange que son cœur était en train de remonter dans sa poitrine et il sut exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda Draco en regardant l'expression préoccupée d'Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours en train d'observer Draco, il entrouvrit les lèvres mais les referma sans avoir dit un mot. Il les ouvrit de nouveau mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir.

Déterminé, il saisit les bords de la piscine et se hissa en dehors de l'eau. La serviette était toujours attachée autour de sa taille, il se mit alors debout hors de la piscine. Draco n'avait pas bougé, observant le spectacle sans comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Harry fit le tour du bassin sans quitter Draco des yeux. Plus il se rapprochait du blond, plus il avait l'impression que la distance était longue à parcourir. Il gagnait des centimètres et se rapprochait lentement comme si le temps s'était suspendu.

Enfin, à un mettre du blond, il ralentit le pas et s'arrêta face à lui. Draco était surpris, les lèvres entrouvertes d'où aucun son ne semblait pouvoir sortir.

Harry saisit le visage de Draco délicatement entre ses mains. Il apprécia la douceur des joues sous ses doigts. Et sans se poser d'avantages de questions, il ferma les yeux et rompis l'espace entre ses lèvres et celles du blond.

Tout semblait parfait et il aurait voulu que le moment ne cesse jamais. Enfin, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à sa vraie place.

Il arrêta le baiser et recula sa tête, il tenait encore le visage de Draco entre ses mains quand il rouvrit les yeux.

Draco avait encore un air surpris mais le sourire sur le visage du blond donna des papillons dans le ventre du brun.

Il senti des mains se poser sur ses propres joues. Les deux restèrent ainsi sans prendre compte du temps. Ce fut Draco qui rompit à nouveau l'espace entre eux deux. Les douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, leur baisé était tendre, profitant chacun de l'instant.

Harry enleva délicatement ses mains des joues de Draco et commença à les poser dans son dos, hésitant. Au contact de la peau nue il les retira, comme s'il s'était brûlé, puis les reposa une seconde fois. Il commença à les balader dans le dos du blond, découvrant la peau lisse et douce.

Il senti Draco l'imiter et placer ses mains dans son propre dos, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Draco amorça une petite poussée sur ses mains, amenant Harry plus proche de lui. Leurs torses commençaient à se toucher. Harry ne savait pas si c'était le baiser ou les vapeurs des différents parfums mais il sentait sa tête lui tourner.

N'y tenant plus, Harry augmenta le rythme du baiser, suivi par Draco. Tout s'accéléra quand Draco effleura les lèvres d'Harry de sa langue. Le Gryffondor ressenti comme un électrochoc et approfondi le baiser. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses. La serviette, qu'il trouvait tout à l'heure bien insuffisante était devenue superflue.

Il tira sur le nœud de sa propre serviette mouillée et la lança sans se préoccuper d'où elle allait atterrir. Son membre se frotta contre la serviette sèche du blond. Bientôt, la serviette du blond disparut à son tour et Harry et Draco furent collés l'un à l'autre dans le plus simple appareil. Leurs deux érections rentrèrent en contact, ce qui excita encore plus Harry.

« Harry, tu es sûr ? » Demanda Draco, trouvant de l'air dans leurs baisers effrénés.

« Oui, et toi ? » Questionna à son tour Harry, regardant enfin Draco.

Le blond était décoiffé, il respirait fort et était en sueur. Autrement dit, encore plus sexy que jamais grâce aux quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front.

« Plus que jamais. » Répondit Draco d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'habitude, ce qui plut à Harry.

« Alors accroches-toi. » Fit Harry.

Toujours dans la même position, Harry fit reculer Draco jusqu'à un des murs de la salle et colla le dos du blond au carrelage froid.

Draco fut surpris. « Pas trop froid ? » Lui susurra Harry à l'oreille.

« Si tu me donnes assez chaud ça devrait aller. » Répondit Draco.

Harry attrapa alors Draco par les fesses et le souleva, le faisant entourer ses hanches autour de sa taille, leurs sexes coulissant l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Harry, je ne suis pas une fille ! » S'exclama Draco.

« Ose dire que ça ne te plaît pas. » Formula Harry qui n'était pas habitué à soulever un poids comme celui de Draco et qui était bien content de s'aider du mur.

Devant le manque de réaction de Draco, Harry tenta de faire monter et descendre Draco afin que leurs sexes continuent de bouger. Harry continuait d'embrasser fougueusement le blond.

Devenant trop lourd pour lui, Harry reposa Draco et le colla de toutes ses forces contre le mur, l'immobilisant totalement. Il commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui était à proximité de ses lèvres faisant gémir Draco.

« Harry, j'e n'en peux plus… » Tenta d'articuler Draco.

« Tu veux que l'on le fasse là ou dans l'eau ? » Demanda Harry.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit lubriquement en regardant l'eau avidement.

Les deux se précipitèrent dans le bassin.

« Tu sais comment me préparer ? » Demanda Draco.

« Tu veux que ce soit moi qui le fasse ? »

« Tu sembles tout désigné pour. »

Harry n'avait jamais couché avec un homme jusque-là mais il imaginait ce qu'il était censé faire. Il était même rassuré de ne pas avoir à subir de pénétration. Après être retournés dans le bassin, il glissa ses deux mains à l'intérieur de l'eau, l'une attrapa l'érection de Draco et commença à caresser le membre. L'autre se dirigea vers son trou et il fit glisser un doigt autour avant de l'enfoncer. Quand il sentait Draco se crisper, il arrêtait où il en était et branlait son sexe jusqu'à ce que Draco se détende. Après avoir enfoncé son index en entier, il commença à bouger à l'intérieur du blond. Ce fût difficile au départ mais Draco finit par se détendre et commença à gémir sous ses mouvements.

« Tu fais ça très bien si tu veux le savoir. » Dit Draco, le souffle coupé.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? » Demanda Harry, qui plus que pour savoir, voulait entendre Draco le dire à haute voix.

« Enfonce-moi un deuxième doigt. »

« Très bien. »

Harry s'exécuta et renouvela la manœuvre. Quand Draco fut suffisamment habitué, il démarra des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur du blond.

« Un autre. » Supplia Draco.

Harry en enfonça un troisième et Draco n'éprouva que du plaisir cette fois-ci.

« Et maintenant ? » Susurra Harry.

« Enfonce-moi ton sexe. »

« Où ça ? » Demanda lubriquement Harry.

« Putain, Harry ! Enfonce ton sexe dans mon cul ! » Cria Draco.

Harry retira ses doigts d'un coup sec, provoquant une petite moue à Draco. « Prépare-toi. » Murmura Harry, ce qui donna des frissons à Draco.

Il retourna le blond et l'emmena vers le bord de la piscine, le faisant poser les mains sur le carrelage. Harry attrapa les hanches fines et positionna son sexe face au trou. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se préparer lui-même tellement il avait envie. Il s'enfonça doucement, laissant Draco s'habituer à la nouvelle présence. Il vit le blond s'arcbouter sous lui, il stoppa ayant peur de lui faire mal.

« Continue… »

Harry s'enfonça doucement à l'intérieur, luttant intérieurement afin d'y aller doucement alors que c'était vraiment trop bon pour lui. Il arriva à un stade où il fut totalement enfoncé. Il eut une sensation de plénitude qu'il n'avait pas connue jusque-là.

« Bouge… » Murmura Draco.

Harry s'exécuta, luttant toujours pour aller doucement. Il sentit Draco à l'aise et accéléra le rythme petit à petit. Plus il pilonnait le blond, moins il se contrôlait. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient devenaient de plus en plus forts et incontrôlables.

« Attends je veux te voir ! » S'exclama Draco.

Harry était bien d'accord, cela ne lui plaisait pas de ne pas voir le visage de Draco. Il sortit du trou et invita Draco à sortir du bassin.

Le blond s'allongea sur les carreaux froids du sol et invita Harry à venir entre ses jambes. Draco souleva ses jambes et les plaça sur les épaules du brun. Il avait donc largement la place pour se glisser de nouveau à l'intérieur du blond.

Sans plus attendre, il s'inséra, faisant gémir le blond. Il percuta les hanches du blond avec une frénésie qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Ha Harry ! Plus vite, je t'en prie ! » Cria Draco de ravissement.

Harry donna tout ce qu'il avait pour que Draco éprouve un maximum de plaisir.

« Draco… Je vais venir… » Murmura Harry, au bord de la jouissance.

« Continue encore ! Je t'en prie ! » S'exclama Draco.

Harry n'y tenait plus et un long jet de sperme se déversa au plus profond de Draco. Le blond continuait à gémir de plus belle et le brun n'arrêta pas ses mouvements, même s'il était fatigué il voulait donner tout ce qu'il avait au blond.

Soudain, il sentit l'intérieur du blond se contracter, ce qui aurait presque pu le faire jouir une seconde fois. Le sperme jaillit du sexe de Draco et se répandit sur son ventre. Harry ralentit enfin la cadence, il descendit lentement les jambes de Draco de ses épaules et sorti son sexe.

N'ayant plus de force, il s'allongea à côté du blond. Le froid du carrelage le faisant frissonner.

« Tu ne veux pas retourner dans l'eau maintenant ? » Demanda Harry.

« Si, tu peux m'aider ? » Pria Draco, à bout de forces.

Harry aida le blond à rentrer dans l'eau, alors que lui-même était bien fatigué. La chaleur de l'eau lui détendit tous les muscles, il se laissa aller dans l'immensité de la piscine en tenant toujours Draco dans ses bras.

« Harry, c'était parfait… » Articula Draco avec difficulté. « Dis-moi que l'on remet ça bientôt… »

« Dès que tu es en forme, je serai à nouveau tout à toi. » Répondit sensuellement Harry.

Draco regarda Harry avec satisfaction.

« Laisse moi-cinq minutes… » Murmura faiblement Draco.

Harry rigola avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.


	10. Échauffourées et révélation

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre... J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à très vite !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 10 : Échauffourées et révélation

Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'agissait de son dernier jour de classe avant les vacances de Noël et il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds au château. Le train qui le ramènerait à Londres partait le lendemain et la simple idée de se voir arracher au cocon que représentait Poudlard le terrifiait. Jusque-là il avait essayé de ne pas penser à la terrible réunion qui se profilait, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus son stress se décuplait.

Dès le petit déjeuner, les autres Serpentards avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Draco. Cela faisait quelques semaines que ses relations avec ses camarades de maisons avaient été mit entre parenthèses. Il avait largement préféré la compagnie d'Harry à celle des vert et argent. Les seuls moments qu'il passait en compagnie de sa maison étaient les repas, certains cours et la nuit (même si elle s'avérait plutôt courte).

Pansy et Blaise, pour ne citer qu'eux, n'ayant que peu de temps pour voir Draco, avaient remarqué le moindre de ses changements de comportement. Par exemple, vis-à-vis de la nourriture. Le blond n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur mais il ne sautait jamais un repas. Le petit déjeuner était primordial pour lui et même s'il n'avait pas le temps, il tentait toujours d'attraper au moins un toast.

Mais ce matin-là, Draco restait face à son assiette pleine, dégouté de toute cette nourriture.

« Quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que tu ne manges rien ? » Demanda Pansy, froidement.

Draco ne répondit d'abord rien, faisant naviguer les différents éléments présents dans son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette.

« Je n'ai pas faim… » Fini-t-il par dire, peu enthousiaste.

« Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'un Malfoy se doit d'avoir le ventre plein dès le matin ! » Répondit Pansy en imitant les intonations bourgeoises de Draco.

« Laisse-moi Pansy… Ne n'ai pas faim c'est tout, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. » Tenta de clarifier Draco en reposant sa tête sur sa main libre.

« Eh bah alors Draco, tu as des problèmes de cœur ? » Fit Blaise en lui donnant des coups de coude.

« Calme tes ardeurs Blaise. Je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans tous tes états. »

« Ah mais nous on va très bien. » Renchérit Pansy. « C'est plutôt toi qui n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'est à cause de Potter ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Ajouta-t-elle, avide d'informations croustillantes.

Draco souffla et haussa les sourcils. Il remercia Merlin que l'évolution qu'avait prise la relation entre lui et Harry ne se soit pas ébruitée, il n'imaginait même pas les moqueries qu'il aurait à subir.

« Non, on ne s'est pas disputés. On s'entend très bien, si vous voulez savoir. Si vous faisiez preuve d'un peu d'ouverture, peut-être que vous comprendriez que je veuille être ami avec d'autres personnes que des Serpentard. »

« Garde tes bons principes ! C'est toi l'instigateur de la ''guerre''… » Pansy mima les guillemets de ses doigts. « …entre nous et les autres maisons. C'est toi qui as trouvé le surnom du balafré. Alors me fait pas rire, tu ne veux pas être ami avec lui, tu veux juste être en relation avec lui car il a du prestige. »

Draco lui lança un regard noir mais la jeune femme continua sans en démordre :

« On pense tous à notre avenir ici. Dans quelques mois on sera hors de ces murs à chercher du boulot et ce n'est pas notre diplôme qui va suffire à obtenir de bonnes places. Potter n'est qu'une relation de plus pour arriver à tes fins. Je devrai peut-être me faire ami-ami avec Granger, ça pourra montrer que je suis ouverte aux sorciers moins évolués que nous ! » S'exclama-t-elle en terminant sa tirade d'un rire sans joie.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait que Pansy pouvait être mauvaise et calculatrice, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse se tromper autant sur son compte…

« Je pensais qu'après tant d'années, tu me comprendrais un peu mieux que ça ! »

Il se leva de table, une nouvelle ardeur retrouvée. Il attrapa les toasts présents dans son assiette et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il enfourna un morceau de pain dans sa bouche, rageur.

De toute façon, si jamais je revenais un jour ici, je n'aurais plus à leur parler, pensa-t-il. Cela lui remit le moral dans les chaussettes. Il se força à terminer de manger ce qu'il avait en main, ne voulant pas gâcher.

La seule chose dont il avait envie était de retrouver Harry. Malheureusement, pour toute la matinée, il se retrouverait uniquement en compagnie des Serpentards. Il prit sur lui et se dirigea sans rechigner à son cours de sortilèges.

Comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui, le professeur Flitwick leur demanda de former leurs binômes habituels. C'est avec peu d'envie qu'il se mit en duo avec Pansy afin de réviser les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris cette année.

Alors que Draco faisait continuellement fleurir une plante et que Pansy la faisait se dessécher, la conversation démarra.

« Mais du coup, la prochaine étape, c'est de faire ami-ami avec Weasmoche ? Comme ça tu pourras montrer que tu n'es pas un rancunier comme ton père. »

« Laisse mon père en dehors de ça, tu veux bien ? »

« Ho, pas la peine de le défendre corps et âmes. » Elle se rapprocha et chuchota. « On sait tous les deux qu'il s'est engagé dans les rangs de tu-sais-qui. Bientôt, il ne restera plus rien de lui et de ta famille. »

« Lui au moins, quand il croit à quelque chose, il va jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. C'est ton planqué de père qui devrait prendre exemple sur lui. » Répondit Draco, bas mais furieux.

« N'insulte pas mon père. Il n'a rien à se reprocher lui. »

« C'est le dur retour des choses, Parkinson. Ton père est un lâche, il croyait en Voldemort plus que n'importe qui mais il n'a jamais eu les couilles de bouger le petit doigt pour ses idées. Un peu comme toi en fait… Tu essaies de montrer que tu es forte mais à l'intérieur il n'y a que de la lâcheté et de la traitrise. »

« Ha oui ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! » Cria Pansy, faisant sursauter un bon nombre d'élèves.

Elle poussa violemment Draco, ce qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas et il du mobiliser tout son contrôle afin de ne pas tomber. Pansy s'était mis en position de duel et n'attendit pas que son camarade soit prêt pour clamer : « Levicorpus ! »

Draco se sentit alors décoller du sol. Ses pieds prenant la place de sa tête et inversement. Il se retrouva pendu par l'une des chevilles, sa tête à quelques centimètres du sol. Ne chavirant pas trop, il réussit à pointer sa baguette en l'air. « Expelliarmus ! » Cria-t-il en réussissant à viser.

La baguette s'échappa des mains de la brune, Draco retomba lourdement sur le sol. Trop occupé à se réceptionner sur une autre zone que sa tête, il ne prit pas garde d'où la baguette partait. En se remettant debout il constata que Pansy l'avait de nouveau en main et s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort.

« Incarcerem ! » Cria-t-elle encore plus fort de sa voix perçante.

Draco eut largement le temps de se protéger du sort et riposta avec un sortilège de Jambencoton.

Les deux duellistes ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais la classe avait stoppé et les étudiants s'étaient massés en un cercle autour d'eux. Et c'est alors que Pansy s'apprêtait à jeter un sortilège de stupefixion que leurs baguettes se retrouvèrent arrachées de leurs mains, se retrouvant dans celles du professeur Flitwick.

Draco avait le souffle court, il avait une douleur aux genoux ainsi qu'une autre à l'épaule et il sentait que son nez était humide, en y posant sa main, il comprit qu'il y coulait du sang. Pansy avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements fripés. Une entaille transperçait sa joue gauche et une autre avait sectionné sa chemise au niveau de la manche. Elle saignait abondamment des deux endroits mais elle semblait encore tellement submergée par la colère qu'elle ne semblait pas affectée par ses blessures.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick vint s'interposer entre eux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de vous attaquer comme ? Ce n'est pas un club de duel ici, c'est un cours d'enchantement. » Fulmina-t-il.

Le petit homme aux cheveux blancs avait une voix relativement fluette mais il semblait tellement contrarié de l'évènement que pour la première fois, sa voix semblait menaçante.

Cependant, aucun des deux ne daignait donner une réponse. Ils continuaient à se fixer, la respiration bruyante, comme si le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus de baguette ne pouvait les empêcher de se battre.

« Les autres continuez de vous entrainer, moi je vais emmener ces deux imbéciles à l'infirmerie. Cet incident coutera 30 points à Serpentard ! »

Draco se sentit comme poussé vers la porte de sortie. Malgré lui, ses jambes avançaient et sa tête ne pouvait se diriger que vers l'avant. De sa vision périphérique, il pouvait entrevoir Pansy, dans un état semblable au sien, avançant à contrecœur.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie après un trajet silencieux, Flitwick les confia à Mme Pomfresh, lui spécifiant qu'ils devaient être le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Il sortit de la salle sans même calculer les deux élèves.

Draco se retrouva assis sur un lit à l'un des coins de la salle, tandis que Pansy se retrouvait à l'exact opposé. Madame Pomfresh donna un mouchoir en tissu à Draco afin qu'il s'éponge le nez en attendant qu'elle soigne la jeune Serpentard. Il attendit donc son tour, voyant son mince morceau d'étoffe se teinter de rouge. Son genou commençait à lui lancer et il se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Quand l'infirmière vint le soigner, le mouchoir avait totalement changé de couleur et Draco commençait à avoir la tête qui lui tournait.

« Mais mon garçon, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé avant ? » S'exclama la femme et voyant son teint pale et ses yeux vitreux. « Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang ! Allongez-vous ! »

Pomfresh le poussa dans le lit pour le faire allonger.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas à l'article de la mort mais imaginez que je sois sortie… Vous êtes inconscient. »

L'infirmière s'empressa de lui soigner ses blessures et particulièrement de stopper la perte de sang. Il ne savait plus trop à quel moment cela était arrivé mais Draco s'était assoupi durant les soins. À son réveil il faisait nuit et, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Draco eut soudain une montée d'angoisse.

Il avait raté tous les autres cours de la journée, il n'avait pas vu Harry une seule seconde et il allait partir demain à la première heure.

« Il faut que je sorte de là… » Murmura-t-il.

Il eut le tournis en se levant mais se dirigea vers les portes de la salle qui s'avérait être verrouillées. Il fouilla sur lui afin de récupérer sa baguette et fût pris de panique en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas sur lui. Il se souvint que le professeur Flitwick était tellement énervé qu'il ne lui avait jamais rendu.

N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau de Pomfresh, au fond de l'infirmerie. Il découvrit qu'il n'était que 20h grâce à la grosse horloge accrochée au mur. Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que vous faites debout ? » Demanda Pomfresh, réprobatrice.

« Je ne me sens plus fatigué, est-ce que vous m'autorisez à sortir ? »

« Votre état est en soi peu inquiétant mais la dose de fatigue que vous avez accumulée a affaibli vos défenses. Les blessures que vous avez subies étaient en apparence peu importantes mais votre corps ne s'est pas assez défendu et elles se sont aggravées beaucoup trop rapidement. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous garder cette nuit Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne sortez pas d'ici. »

« Madame, il s'agit de la dernière nuit avant les vacances. Demain, je repartirai chez moi par le Poudlard express, j'aurai à loisir de me reposer autant que je le souhaiterais durant les deux prochaines semaines. Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi sortir d'ici j'ai des choses à régler que je ne pourrai jamais plus réaliser si j'attends le mois de janvier. »

Pomfresh paraissait sceptique.

« Je vous en conjure. Je vous promets de dormir tout le trajet du train et de ne jamais sortir de mon lit pendant deux semaines s'il le faut. Mais laissez-moi au moins cette soirée… »

L'infirmière le fixa un long moment puis répondit :

« Après tout, vous êtes majeur maintenant… Vous êtes le seul maître de vous-même. Mais allez à la cuisine chercher à manger, vous savez où ça se trouve ? »

« Oui, je le sais ! » S'exclama Draco, tout excité. « Merci beaucoup, je vous revaudrais ça ! »

Il se précipita en courant vers la sortie et cette fois-ci les portes étaient ouvertes. Il laissa une infirmerie vide derrière lui, Pansy était surement déjà partie depuis plusieurs heures.

Il se précipita dans les couloirs, sans courir cette fois-ci et, le cœur battant, se dirigea vers le point de rencontre habituel avec Harry.

Il eut un sursaut de joie quand il vit le jeune brun adossé à une statue, l'air inquiet.

« On attend quelqu'un ? » Demanda Draco, moqueur.

Harry leva la tête d'un coup puis se jeta dans ses bras. Ils ne se donnaient jamais de marque d'affection dans les couloirs, même s'ils étaient vides. Mais Harry semblait très inquiet.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » S'exclama Harry, en le lâchant enfin. « Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours ni à aucun moment de la journée… »

« Oh la routine. Je te raconte tout si tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la cuisine, je meurs littéralement de faim. »

Sur le chemin, Draco lui expliqua sa conversation avec Pansy ainsi que les détails de son duel.

« Mais comment ça se fait que Pansy sache que ton père a été un mangemort ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu sais, mon père a déjà été jugé dans le passé. Cela n'avait pas l'ampleur d'autres grands procès et cela n'a pas fait de bruit mais un tribunal s'est réuni pour lui. » Expliqua-t-il en poussant la porte de la cuisine. « Même si l'information n'a pas fuité dans la presse, certaines autres familles ont fini par être au courant, dont les Parkinson. »

Un peu plus d'une dizaine d'elfes de maisons s'affairaient à la vaisselle, mais le bruit de la porte se refermant attira leur regard.

Tous vinrent s'affairer autour des deux hommes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour… » Commença Draco, peu assuré de voir autant de monde autour de lui d'un seul coup. « Est-ce que vous auriez des restes du repas, je n'ai pas pu y aller et je meurs de faim… »

« Bien sûr Monsieur, asseyez-vous ! » S'exclama un elfe aux joues bouffies, illuminé de bonheur à l'idée de pouvoir les aider.

Il les fit se diriger vers une table et une demi-douzaine d'elfes vinrent leur apporter un véritable festin. Draco se retrouva devant une demi-dinde, une tarte à la courge, un grand plat de frites et trois pichets de jus de citrouille. Ils apportèrent également un immense gâteau qui fit la joie d'Harry, même si son repas remontait à moins d'une heure.

« Comment est-ce que tu savais que le père de Pansy voulait rentrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts ? » Demanda Harry, la bouche pleine de fraisier.

« En fait, je connaissais Pansy bien avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Les relations entre sang-purs ont fait que mes parents connaissaient bien les siens. On se voyait des fois en dehors de l'école quand nos parents se rencontraient. Sans faire exprès, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et le sien. Le père de Pansy demandait des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et semblait émerveillé de ce qu'il faisait. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il était partisan de tu-sais-qui mais qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de faire parti de ses rangs. »

Harry hocha la tête et continua à manger sa part de gâteau dans le silence. Draco s'en mit plein la panse, après tout il n'avait rien avalé depuis son pauvre morceau de toast au petit déjeuner.

Ne pouvant plus rien avaler, les deux élèves se levèrent de table. Les elfes de maisons leur tendirent des pâtisseries à emporter en cas de petit creux. Draco les accepta volontiers, pensant au voyage du lendemain.

Les deux se baladèrent un long moment dans les couloirs, parlant de tout et de rien, évitant à tout prix d'évoquer la future bataille.

Draco commençait à ressentir la fatigue et réalisa une chose.

« Ma baguette ! »

Harry fit une mine surprise et Draco expliqua : « Flitwick a toujours ma baguette… Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 22h environ… » Fit Harry.

« Tu penses que c'est trop tard pour aller lui parler ? » Demanda Draco.

« Honnêtement, oui c'est un peu tard. Tu ferais mieux d'attendre demain. Et s'il était aussi furieux que ce que tu m'as décrit, tu ferais mieux de ne pas le mettre plus en colère si tu comptes la revoir un jour. »

Draco acquiesça. Ne pas avoir sa baguette lui donnait une impression de vulnérabilité qu'il détestait. Mais comme le disait Harry, autant attendre le moment opportun.

Ils continuèrent à se balader dans les couloirs mais la tête de Draco commençait à lui tourner. Il devait se coucher rapidement sinon il allait tomber dans les pommes.

« Harry, vient dormir avec moi cette nuit. » Demanda Draco faiblement, sentant ses forces le quitter petit à petit.

« Dans ton dortoir ? » S'exclama Harry peu rassuré.

« La salle sur demande… » Murmura Draco dans un souffle.

Il se sentit tombé mais Harry le rattrapa rapidement.

« Garde tes forces, je t'y emmène. » Rassura Harry, alors qu'il passait un des bras du blond derrière ses épaules.

Draco se sentit avancer dans les couloirs sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ils finirent par arriver devant une grande tapisserie devant laquelle ils firent des allers retours.

Une porte se dessina et Harry traina Draco à l'intérieur comme il put.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre chaleureuse aux couleurs orangées. Draco sentit le lit sous son corps, puis dans une semi-conscience il comprit que Harry avait retiré ses chaussures et son pantalon. Le brun déboutonna sa chemise et lui enleva précautionneusement. Enfin, il se sentit glisser sous la couette moelleuse avant de sombrer.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. La pièce était inondée de lumière.

« Où suis-je ? Quelle heure est-il ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Du calme, il n'est que 9h, le train part dans deux heures. » Répondit une voix douce à côté de lui.

Draco regarda Harry avec de grands yeux, n'y croyant pas. Il resta la bouche ouverte le temps que les informations de la veille lui reviennent.

« Ferme la bouche tu vas gober les mouches. » Ria Harry. « Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il montra la baguette que Draco s'était fait confisquer la veille.

« Comment ? »

« Chacun ses talents. » Répondit Harry. « Maintenant j'ai envie d'un petit déjeuner. »

Un énorme plateau apparut instantanément au pied du lit regorgeant de croissants, pains aux chocolat et autres viennoiseries.

Harry se pencha et attrapa un croissant dont il engouffra la moitié dans sa bouche.

« Pas besoin de passer à la cuisine ! » S'exclama Harry en riant.

Draco prit le reste de croissant des mains d'Harry et mordit dedans. « Pas le temps de manger tout ça ! J'ai un train à attraper moi. »

« Tu as bien quelques minutes à me consacrer j'espère. » Dit Harry en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Draco gouta à nouveau aux douces lèvres du brun, appréciant le moment.

« J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi. » Répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Vers 10h45, les deux compères se retrouvèrent aux portes du château, Draco trainant sa lourde valise.

« Alors, tu ne pars pas du château pour les fêtes ? » Demanda le blond.

« Non, je préfère profiter de Poudlard tant que je le peux. »

Un silence s'établit entre eux tandis que des élèves les contournaient pour se diriger vers la gare.

« À dans une semaine. » Dit simplement Draco, grave.

Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau, il sentait ses yeux devenir humide, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était d'embrasser Harry une dernière fois mais la foule qui les entourait le faisait renoncer à cette idée.

Il tendit la main pour lui serrer la main. Sentir la douceur des doigts sur sa peau serait un piètre remplacement à un baiser, mais il savait se contenter de peu quand il le fallait.

Harry empoigna sa main et le tira à lui pour lui faire une accolade, ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques millimètres de son oreille et le Gryffondor murmura des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire entendre d'une personne sincère. Harry glissa un léger baisé sous son oreille, que personne ne put remarquer, et il reparti en sens inverse.

Draco se retourna et marcha seul jusqu'à la gare, gravant dans sa mémoire le moment où Harry Potter lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.


	11. Angoisse et Lumière

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous avez attendu beaucoup de temps pour avoir le chapitre précédent, je vous poste celui-ci plus rapidement. Je vous annonce que nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de l'histoire. En effet, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fiction. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que vous lirez cette histoire jusqu'à la fin, mais comme vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux je ne me fais pas de soucis là dessus._

 _Je vous souhaite bien évidemment une très bonne lecture et je vous retrouve très vite pour le dernier chapitre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapitre 11 : Angoisse et Lumière

Draco avait fini de ranger ses affaires. Il s'assit sur son immense lit à baldaquin et s'allongea. Il n'était plus fatigué comme il avait pu l'être les jours précédents mais intérieurement, il se sentait vidé. Les dernières images en compagnie d'Harry tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête et le vide qu'il éprouvait devenait insupportable.

« Draco, le repas est prêt. » Annonça sa mère à l'autre bout du couloir.

« J'arrive. »

Il se releva, passa une main sur son lit pour enlever les plis et descendit les escaliers. Le manoir familial lui paraissait froid et inhospitalier. Cet endroit avait toujours été son chez-soi et il y avait toujours trouvé la paix et le réconfort. Mais sachant les futurs évènements et les futures personnes qui se trouveraient ici, Draco ne se sentait plus à sa place. Faire venir les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un gout d'injure et de profanation. De plus, la fraicheur de ce mois de décembre n'arrangeait rien. Draco avait en permanence la désagréable sensation de froid qui le glaçait jusqu'à l'os.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger. C'est là qu'allaient se passer les futurs évènements et voir le calme avant la tempête ne lui inspirait guère confiance. L'immense table pouvait contenir une trentaine de personnes et il imaginait déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres présider l'assemblée à la place où son père se tenait actuellement.

Draco s'assit proche de lui, où des couverts avaient été disposés dans la tradition la plus bourgeoise. Il faisait face à sa mère qui avait le teint encore plus pale que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Son père avait une barbe de trois jours, ce qui ne lui allait clairement pas. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et il avait une récente entaille à la joue qui avait déjà été soignée. Draco n'osa pas demander sa provenance.

« Alors l'école ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Rien d'inhabituel. » Répondit Draco. Il préférait mourir que de révéler sa bagarre avec Pansy ou ses relations avec Harry. Même si dans les deux cas, il savait pertinemment que ses parents finiraient par le découvrir.

« Tu suis bien les cours ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Oui toujours mère. Ah ça m'était presque sorti de la tête, vous ne devinerez jamais de quelle créature nous devons nous occuper en ''cours'' de soins aux créatures magiques. »

Ses parents attendaient sa réponse, ils n'avaient jamais été fan de devinettes.

« Des bicornes ! » S'exclama Draco.

« Oh ! » Ses parents parurent scandalisés.

« Vraiment, l'école n'a donc plus de moyen pour vous faire étudier de véritables animaux magiques ? Les licornes et les dragons sont passés de mode ? C'est à se demander où passe l'argent que je leur verse. » Ronchonna Lucius.

Bien sûr Draco n'allait pas annoncer qu'il s'était épris d'affection pour ladite créature, qu'il l'élevait avec Harry Potter et qu'ils lui avaient même donné un nom.

Même s'il n'avait pas spécialement faim (il s'était plus ou moins gavé de pâtisseries que lui avaient données les elfes de maison dans le train) il se força à manger le contenu de son assiette. Toute cette histoire allait lui faire gagner des kilos, il en était persuadé. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas donner plus de soucis à ses parents qu'ils ne pouvaient déjà en avoir.

Devant eux, il avait joué l'homme fort qui n'avait pas peur de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'en était également persuadé mais la simple vision du mage noir pouvait lui donner des cauchemars durant des jours. Il n'osait même pas regarder le tatouage sur son bras. La marque en elle-même ne le dégoutait pas mais c'était la référence à l'homme surpuissant qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Ils terminèrent le repas dans le calme où seul le bruit des couverts meublait le silence. Alors que les assiettes se débarrassaient magiquement vers la cuisine, une petite créature entra dans la pièce.

Mooky, leur nouvel elfe de maison était vêtu d'un chiffon sale, ses longues oreilles tombaient sur les côtés et il semblait éreinté. La petite créature se cachait derrière un énorme plateau d'argent, faisant la moitié de sa taille.

« Monsieur Severus Rogue est à la porte. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Fait le venir. » Ordonna Lucius sans lui accorder un regard.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur de potions entra seul dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Severus. » S'exclama le père Malfoy, sans se lever de sa chaise.

« Bonjour Lucius… Narcissa… Draco. » Répondit platement Severus en s'asseyant à côté de Narcissa. « Des nouvelles ? »

« Rien malheureusement. Le nombre d'invités n'est toujours pas délimité, j'ai peur qu'il y ait des rajouts de dernière minute. » Répondit Lucius, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion.

« Macnair ? »

« Je doute fortement qu'il soit de notre côté finalement. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il semblait s'être radicalisé. »

« Karkaroff ? »

« Mieux vaut ne pas compter sur lui, je pense qu'il ne cherchera qu'à s'échapper. Vu qu'il ne pourra pas transplaner il va attaquer tous ceux qui essayent de le tuer. »

« En parlant de ça, le sort sera-t-il prêt ? »

« J'y travaille. Mais tu comprends bien qu'il faudra que le sort soit opérationnel après que l'Ordre ait transplané dans le manoir. Ce sera à eux de lancer le sortilège. » Informa Lucius.

Severus acquiesça. « J'en ferai part à Dumbledore. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler des modalités de lancement du sort et de la stratégie à adopter durant la bataille.

Narcissa sorti de table assez rapidement, n'étant pas entré dans les rangs des mangemorts, elle avait préféré de n'être présente durant la bataille finale. Draco, quant à lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion. En vérité il restait à table pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec Severus mais il ne souhaitait pas que son père face partie de la conversation.

Comme une aubaine, sa mère appela Lucius depuis une autre pièce.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Informa son père en sortant prestement de table.

Draco voulait profiter de l'opportunité mais la dernière fois qu'il avait été seul avec son parrain, la conversation avait tourné au vinaigre.

« Où en es-tu avec Potter ? » Demanda Severus, rompant le silence.

Draco regarda autour de lui, de peur que son père ne rentre précipitamment dans la pièce.

« J'ai atteint mon objectif. Je pense qu'il pourra me défendre comme un véritable ami. » Informa-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête et embraya : « J'ai entendu que tu avais eu un accrochage avec Pansy Parkinson. »

Draco eut la mine sombre et ajouta en baissant d'un ton : « Elle l'a bien cherché et puis, si jamais je retourne à Poudlard, je ne pourrai plus être ami avec eux. »

Severus ne demanda pas d'explication.

« Nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler. Mais quand ce moment arrivera je veux que tu me tiennes au courant. Tu vas vite t'apercevoir de qui sont tes véritables amis. »

« Je crois m'en être déjà aperçu. » Répondit Draco, cynique.

« Je sais que tu n'as plus la même vision de tes anciens amis. Mais il sera primordial que tu gardes un bon contact avec eux, même si tu ne partages plus des choses personnelles. Il ne reste que quelques mois avant la fin de l'année et tu ne seras plus obligé de les voir tous les jours après cela. Par contre, ce sont ces personnes qui vont assurer ta future réputation. Et un jour, tu comprendras l'intérêt d'avoir des contacts, même si tu ne les apprécies pas. »

Draco eut envie de répliquer qu'il se fichait bien de la réputation qu'il pouvait avoir mais son père entra de nouveau dans la salle.

« Désolé, où on en était ? Ha oui, si la bataille se disperse dans le salon nous serons plus à notre avantage… »

Alors que la conversation reprenait, Draco se leva de table et parti dans sa chambre après les avoir salué.

Il se positionna devant son miroir à pied et s'observa en entier sans arriver à formuler une pensée cohérente.

Cinq jours plus tard, il se retrouva dans la même position, terminant son nœud de cravate. Son costume était neuf et entièrement noir, ne voulant pas se démarquer des autres convives. Il trouvait que la superposition de la même couleur n'était pas flatteuse pour son teint mais prendre une chemise blanche aurait pu être mal vu. Tous les autres mangemorts portait du noir (seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres portait sa classique cape verte foncée, délavée et déchirée par endroits) et il savait qu'il ferait tache dans cet océan lugubre.

Il fixa son reflet de longues minutes, prenant de longues respirations pour tenter de se détendre. Ne pouvant rien faire devant son stress il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

L'elfe de maison était encore en train d'apporter des plats alors que la table était remplie à raz bords, tentant de les empiler comme il le pouvait. Dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon, Draco put voir son père apparaître et disparaître, celui-ci faisant les cent pas. Quant à sa mère, elle était partie depuis quelques heures déjà vers le chalet qu'ils possédaient dans les alpes françaises.

Si Draco avait les qualités d'un jeune homme classique, il aurait demandé à l'elfe s'il avait besoin d'aide, quelques secondes de travail lui auraient surement changé les idées. Cependant, il préféra continuer à observer la petite créature qui semblait submergée par le travail. Leurs convives étaient censés arriver dans les prochaines minutes et Draco ne voulait pas se faire confondre avec le garçon de service. S'il avait fait tous ces efforts jusque-là pour sa famille, il n'allait pas tout ruiner aujourd'hui.

Son père entra dans la pièce dans son plus beau costume noir. Il s'appuya sur la chaise qu'il allait utiliser ce soir en milieu de table.

« Comme tu te sens Draco ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix un peu chevrotante.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler. » Répondit-il, ne voulant mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, comme si cela pouvait camoufler ses sentiments.

Lucius acquiesça. Le père et le fils ne le montraient pas mais ils étaient mortifiés de l'intérieur et ils n'avaient qu'une envie, fuir au plus loin.

Soudain, une fumée noire vint se propager dans la pièce laissant la place à Rodolphus Lestrange en se dissipant.

L'homme brun et sec ouvrit les bras en grand et s'exclama : « Lucius ! » laissant apparaître des dents jaunes. Il força l'homme blond à lui faire une accolade. Draco fut le seul à le voir mais son père avait une mine dégoutée au moment de toucher l'autre mangemort.

« Je suis le premier on dirait ! » Constata-t-il en balayant la pièce. « Ha mais tu es là Draco ! Viens donc ici ! »

Il s'avança vers Draco et celui-ci fut épris de sueurs froides. Rodolphus était son oncle par alliance mais il avait toujours été terrifié en sa présence. Il donnait toujours une apparence sale et négligée qui déplaisait fortement à Draco.

Au moment de lui faire une accolade, il fixa son père pour tenter de trouver du réconfort. Mais celui-ci semblait commencer à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire et la panique se lisait clairement sur son visage quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Rodolphus se retourna pour faire face à Lucius et celui-ci reprit son masque d'impassibilité.

« C'est toujours aussi chouette ici ! Ho et puis toute la table est déjà dressée, vraiment je meurs de faim ! » S'exclama-t-il bien plus enjoué qu'à l'accoutumée.

Draco eut presque un soulagement en voyant trois nuages de fumée s'emmagasiner dans la pièce. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à faire la conversation avec Rodolphus seul.

La fumée dissipée, les visages de Rockwood, Dolohov et Macnair apparurent. Cette fois-ci les salutations furent moins tactiles. Même si seule une poignée de main avec l'un des trois arrivants valait cinq passages d'affilée dans un train fantôme.

La conversation démarra mais Draco n'y prit pas part. Au final, le blond connaissait peu les mangemorts et les sujets qu'ils abordaient ne lui permettaient pas de s'inscrire intelligemment dans la discussion.

Draco tenta plutôt d'analyser le comportement de Macnair afin de constater s'il était à l'aise ou non afin de définir ses futurs agissements. Malheureusement, il ne se révéla pas fin psychologue sur ce coup-là et ne put rien analyser de son comportement. Le stress jouait clairement sur ses capacités d'analyse.

La pièce se remplit peu à peu de personnes en costume noir. Draco y reconnut Avery, Pettigrew, Yaxley et Karkaroff mais également le père de Vincent Crabbe, celui de Gregory Goyle et enfin celui de Théodore Nott.

Il fut soulagé à l'apparition de Severus Rogue. Directement, il se dirigea vers son parrain afin de trouver de la compagnie.

« Severus… » Commença Draco, la voix flottante.

« Bonjour Draco. » Répondit-il froidement, jouant le jeu du détachement.

Draco ferma les yeux et respira quelques secondes puis les rouvrit et annonça :

« Tu es presque le dernier arrivé avant le Seigneur des ténèbres, je te pensais plus ponctuel que ça. »

« J'avais des choses à régler, mais tout est prêt, j'ai donc pu venir ici l'esprit léger. »

Draco acquiesça il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car son père avait pris la parole à l'aide d'un Sonorus pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre dans ce brouhaha.

« Si vous le voulez bien, vous êtes priés de rejoindre votre place habituelle. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne va plus tarder et il a ordonné que nous soyons tous à table à son arrivée. »

La petite foule s'organisa alors et chacun alla à sa place. Draco se retrouva à la gauche de son père, vers le milieu de la table. À sa droite se trouvait Travers à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Severus, quant à lui, se trouvait à la droite de la future chaise de Voldemort et, beaucoup trop éloigné au gout de Draco.

« Mais c'est mon petit Draco ! » S'exclama une voix féminine derrière lui. Il se leva et reconnut directement sa tante.

« Bellatrix. » Répondit-il en y mettant toute la volonté du monde pour paraître aimable.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici, je pensais bien que tu allais finir par nous rejoindre. » Continua-t-elle enthousiaste.

« Et tu avais raison ! » Convenu Draco.

« Tu m'excuses, je vais dire bonjour aux autres… » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Draco feint un sourire et se rassit, bien heureux d'être à nouveau seul.

Après quelques minutes, Draco sentit comme un courant d'air glacial parcourir la pièce. Certaines des bougies s'éteignirent et les conversations commencèrent à se dissiper. Un nuage noir plus imposant que les précédents fit son entrée et tourbillonna autour de la pièce avant de laisser place à Lord Voldemort. Tous les invités se levèrent d'un bond. Draco pouvait observer que certains d'entre eux avaient les yeux qui brillaient et que d'autres arboraient un immense sourire. Lui, au contraire de beaucoup d'autres, avait les mains qui transpiraient et il tentait de les essuyer sur son pantalon le plus discrètement possible.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres toisa chacun d'entre eux, l'air renfrogné. Puis, un horrible sourire se dessina sur son visage de serpent. Il éclata d'un rire mortifère où chacun ne savait s'il devait l'imiter. Draco resta stoïque, déjà terrifié.

« Voilà un bien beau cadre pour nous recevoir Lucius ! » S'exclama Voldemort. « Certaines personnes ici présentes ne méritent pas tout ce luxe mais ils peuvent se considérer comme chanceux de faire partie de cette tablée. »

Les invités commençaient à se toiser, se demandant à qui il faisait référence.

« Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent aujourd'hui. Le temps est à la fête, nous célébrons aujourd'hui nos nouveaux alliés et notre future victoire ! »

Tous se mirent à applaudir, même si une ambiance tendue était née.

« À ce que je vois Lucius, ton elfe de maison s'est dépassé. » Ajouta Voldemort.

« Oui, il a travaillé jour et nuit pour nous préparer ce repas. » Répondit Lucius.

« Ha, je te reconnais bien là Lucius. Toujours au service de ses invités. Je propose que nous lui portions tous un toast. À Lucius ! » S'exclama l'homme à la peau si pale qu'elle paraissait translucide.

« À Lucius ! » S'écria toute la tablée en levant leur verre, ce qui mit parfaitement mal à l'aise l'intéressé.

Voldemort s'assit et commença à se servir sans plus de courtoisies. Les autres l'imitèrent et les conversations reprirent leur cours.

Draco se servit copieusement même si la peur lui tordait le ventre. S'il s'agissait de son dernier repas, autant en profiter. Alors qu'il enfournait un premier morceau de pomme de terre dans sa bouche, Travers, son voisin, démarra la conversation :

« Tu es encore à l'école ? »

Draco fut surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole, il prit son temps pour finir sa bouchée afin de préparer sa réponse puis répondit :

« Malheureusement oui, mais c'est ma dernière année, je commence à en avoir assez de Poudlard. Ces vieilles pierres me filent le cafard. » Répondit-il dédaigneux.

« Je te comprends bien, dès la troisième année je commençais à en avoir marre d'être dans cette école à côtoyer des sangs-de-bourbe. J'ai l'impression que plus on avance, plus il y en a. »

« Vu que je suis à Serpentard je ne suis pas spécialement au courant en particulier parmi les premières années. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'entendre de plus en plus de conversation sur les habitudes de leurs parents moldus… »

« Pffff, depuis que Dumbledore est directeur, rien ne tourne vraiment rond dans cette école. Comment s'appelle votre professeur de soin aux créatures magiques déjà ? »

La conversation continua sur les déboires de l'école. Travers ne faisait que répéter que c'était mieux durant son époque, ce qui donnait envie à Draco de le faire s'étouffer en lui faisant avaler son verre en même temps que son jus de citrouille.

Les plats se vidaient un à un et l'elfe de maison ramenait toujours de nouveaux plats. Arrivant à saturation, les convives ne remplirent plus leurs assiettes et Mooky commença à débarrasser les plats. Le petit elfe vint voir Monsieur Malfoy pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

Lucius acquiesça et interrompit sa conversation avec Rodolphus et Bellatrix. « Désolé, une urgence en cuisine, ce fichu elfe n'est vraiment capable de rien. Draco, tu peux m'accompagner ? Je pense que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour régler le problème. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et acquiesça en se levant. Ils sortirent de la salle en s'excusant auprès des autres convives.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces afin d'arriver à la cuisine principale du manoir. Draco sursauta dans la pièce, non pas à cause du bazar infernal mais à cause des dizaines de personnes qui s'étaient afféré dans un coin de la pièce. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient là, en train de planifier la suite des évènements. Il y reconnut bon nombre de ses professeurs dont Albus Dumbledore, plusieurs aurors et quelques élèves de Poudlard dont bien évidemment, Harry Potter, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Draco se retint d'aller à sa rencontre. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la pièce et cela rendait fou Draco de ne pouvoir croiser son regard.

« Où en êtes-vous ? » Demanda Lucius, impatient.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Draco eut des papillons dans le ventre quand Harry planta son regard dans le sien.

« Le bouclier anti-transplanage est en place. » Annonça Kingsley Shaklebolt. « Nous sommes prêts pour l'attaque Lucius. »

« Bien, avant d'aller dans les différentes pièces de la maison, je vous rappelle que Severus est de notre côté et que Macnair et Karkaroff sont potentiellement de notre également. Bonne chance à tous. »

Draco savait que le plan allait démarrer quand il vit les membres de l'Ordre, déterminés, sortir de la cuisine. Le plan était de prendre en tenaille les mangemorts. Ils comptaient entrer dans la salle à manger en se scindant en différents groupes, bouchant toutes les issues.

La pièce se vida en quelques secondes, Draco resta planté sur place, pétrifié, le regard dans le vague. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ou plutôt de ne pas faire quand il vit qu'il était seul avec une seule personne : Harry.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans parler. Les yeux exprimaient à la perfection ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et toute parole était superflue.

Draco s'avança vers lui et sans attendre d'approbation, l'embrassa. C'était un baiser sans passion dévorante, sans désir insatiable comme il avait pu lui donner à Poudlard. Juste un baiser nécessaire, rationnel, inéluctable… Le baiser que l'on donne à un condamné à mort.

Comme si cela était la dernière fois, il grava la sensation des lèvres de son amant dans sa mémoire et rompit le baiser.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Il sourit, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu le dire de vive voix et se retourna prêt à en découdre sur le champ de bataille.

Il contourna la salle à manger en passant par de plus petites pièces et se positionna dans un couloir en compagnie de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks.

Leur consigne était d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent du bruit. L'elfe allait apporter le dessert, ce qui allait distraire les convives. Ils attaqueraient quand des personnes mieux placées qu'eux mèneraient l'attaque.

Draco sentait bien que les deux autres éprouvaient une tension forte et le blond eut l'impression d'être de trop. Les secondes qu'ils passèrent à entendre lui paraissaient les plus longues de sa vie et il crut qu'il allait se mettre à crier tellement la situation le dépassait.

Un bruit d'explosion le fit soudain sursauter, Remus et Tonks se mirent à courir en direction de la salle à manger et sans réfléchir, il se lança sur leurs talons.

La salle s'était métamorphosée, l'immense gâteau avait explosé, rependant de la crème dans toute la pièce, certains corps étaient étendus sur la table tandis que d'autres étaient à quatre pattes. Des jets de lumière fusaient dans toute la salle et il était difficile de différencier les différentes personnes.

Draco se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille, se protégeant du mieux qu'il put et essayant de blesser le plus de mangemorts possibles.

Il donna toute sa force à l'ouvrage, perdant toute notion du temps et des conséquences de ses actes.

Dans un éclair de lucidité il vit une fumée noire sortir de la salle et il comprit : Voldemort tentait de s'échapper. Ce qu'avaient oublié les membres de l'Ordre était que même si l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner hors du manoir grâce au bouclier, il était possible de se déplacer dans une autre pièce en transplanant.

Cependant, il ne fut pas le seul à avoir remarqué que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait de se tirer de ce bourbier.

« Severus ! » S'exclama Draco en voyant l'homme vêtu de noir se lancer à la poursuite de la fumée.

Draco slaloma entre les personnes et les sorts afin de se lancer à leur poursuite. Ce fut un miracle qu'il réussisse à sortir de la salle sans pour autant se faire percuter par un mauvais sort. Il apercevait Severus au bout du couloir et il se mit à courir de plus belle afin de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il le rattrapa enfin dans un petit salon qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du manoir. Il respirait fortement et Severus se retourna en l'entendant.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda Draco, éludant la question de son parrain.

Severus pointa le plafond où la fumée noire continuait à faire des tours. Draco et son parrain se mirent dos à dos, permettant qu'au moins un des deux puisse suivre la fumée des yeux.

Un éclair blanc sortit de la fumée et toucha la porte, la refermant et verrouillant.

« C'est lui ou nous Draco. » Murmura Severus.

Des jets de lumière sortirent de la fumée et se dirigèrent vers eux. Les deux hommes se protégèrent lançant protego sur protego. Ne voyant aucun résultat, la fumée redescendit et Voldemort se matérialisa à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait des traitres dans mes rangs… » S'exclama Voldemort de sa voix sifflante. Il enchaina des sortilèges à l'encontre de ses deux adversaires.

Les trois hommes se lancèrent dans une bataille à mort. Draco et Severus n'étaient pas trop de deux pour contenir les sortilèges du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir se fatiguer. Et c'est après une vingtaine d'échanges de sortilèges que Draco fut frappé par un Expeliarmus.

Il vit, à son grand désarroi, sa baguette voler jusqu'à la main libre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« On va enfin pouvoir commencer à s'amuser. » Susurra Voldemort.

Il enchaina les sortilèges, envoyant des jets de couleur rouge sur Severus. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. À son tour, la baguette de Severus vola jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, laissant les deux hommes sans défense devant le mage noir le plus puissant encore vivant.

« Trois baguettes pour moi tout seul ? Vraiment vous êtes trop bon. » Se moqua Voldemort. « Alors lequel de vous je vais éliminer en premier… ou plutôt lequel de vous deux va avoir l'honneur de voir l'autre mourir ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis Severus s'avança.

« Tuez-moi si vous en avez envie, mais laissez Draco. »

Voldemort fut épris d'un rire diabolique. « Severus, je me disais bien que tu avais des envies suicidaires.

« Severus, non ne fait pas ça… » Implora Draco faiblement.

« Je ne fais que mon devoir… » Répondit Severus en se retournant, un sourire franc sur les lèvres. « Vit une longue vie Draco, ne te retourne jamais et bats-toi pour ce qui est juste. » La sensation du devoir accompli, Severus fit de nouveau face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oh Severus, tu me ferais presque pleurer. Non en fait tu me ferais vomir tellement tu es devenu fleur bleue, tu mérites bel et bien que j'en finisse avec toi. » Voldemort leva sa baguette et cria les mots fatidiques : « Avada Kedavra ! »

Un éclair vert illumina la pièce et frappa de plein fouet le professeur de potions.

« NOOOOOOOOON ! » Cria Draco, il tomba à genoux à côté de la dépouille inanimée. « Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le sens de la vie ! Vous tuez de sang-froid des gens honnêtes et qui tentent de faire le bien autour d'eux ! Vous ne méritez pas ce que vous avez… Vous ne méritez rien … » Articula-t-il difficilement, sa voix saturée par les pleurs.

« Draco, Draco, Draco… Ne fait pas cette tête-là… C'est celle que tu vas garder en étant mort alors essaie de sourire un peu. »

« Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir. » Répondit-il, plus calme, faisant face à son destin.

« S'il en est ainsi… » Voldemort leva de nouveau sa baguette et cria encore plus fort que la dernière fois : « Avada Kedavra ! »

Draco ferma les yeux avant que le sortilège ne le percute. Un grand souffle de vent se leva autour de lui et, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ne sentant pas de changements en lui, il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne crut pas ce qu'il se présentait à lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était allongé sur le sol criant atrocement. Les trois baguettes avaient roulé sur le sol, Draco se leva d'un bond et les ramassa les unes après les autres.

« Pourquoi…ça n'a pas…fonctionné… » Articula difficilement Voldemort, se tenant le bras.

« Il faut croire que vous avez fait face au nouveau survivant. » Répondit Draco, sans réfléchir.

Il pointa sa propre baguette sur le mage noir et pour la première fois de sa vie, il prononça le sortilège de mort.

La lumière verte sortit de nouveau de sa baguette, la puissance du sort surpris Draco et il dut prendre la baguette à deux mains pour ne pas la lâcher. Le jet frappa Voldemort en pleine poitrine, le faisant crier de toutes ses forces. Puis, plus rien. La lumière avait disparu, le silence régnait.

Draco tituba et se laissa tomber à genoux, il s'allongea sur le dos et tenta de réaliser qu'il venait d'éradiquer la plus grande menace de son temps.


	12. Survivant et Survivant

_Et nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre ! Que dire de plus à part que chaque review que vous avez posté à énormément compté pour moi et que je suis heureuse d'être arrivé au bout de cette histoire avec succès. Je suis super heureuse d'avoir pu vous procurer ce petit temps de lecture, dont, je l'espère, aura été agréable._

 _Je ne vous parle pas souvent de moi et de ma vie en général mais je viens d'entamer ma dernière année d'étude et mon planning est tellement chargé que je ne pense pas pouvoir ré-écrire autre chose de si tôt, même si l'envie ne manque pas, croyez-le bien. Nous n'allons pas nous revoir sur une nouvelle histoire avant un petit moment, donc si jamais vous avez envie de me faire un petit coucou, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin de ce chapitre ou à m'envoyer un message privé. Je ne répond pas forcément de suite, mais je répond à tout le monde (c'est promis)._

 _Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce dernier chapitre et j'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite ! À la revoyure !_

 _(Pour répondre à la review de Baghy : Oui, j'ai laissé quelques petites références à Doctor Who qui est l'une de mes séries préférées, à ce que je vois elles ne sont pas passées inaperçues ! )_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 12 : Survivant et Survivant

Draco n'était pas en état de se relever. Son corps était fatigué et même si cela était glauque de rester entre les deux cadavres, ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à le faire se lever.

Tout un tas d'informations venaient s'entrechoquer dans sa tête mais une seule pensée raisonnait encore et encore. Est-ce qu'Harry est vivant ?

Dans un ultime effort il se redressa, ses jambes sur le point de lâcher mais se força à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était plus verrouillée, apportant la preuve que Voldemort était bel et bien mort.

Il avança péniblement dans les couloirs, se maintenant difficilement aux murs. Il avait l'impression que la salle à manger se trouvait à des kilomètres mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

Le calme régnait dans l'autre partie du château, il sut alors que le combat avait cessé. Un véritable carnage s'offrit à lui quand il entra dans le salon. Plusieurs corps étaient massés par terre et il n'osa pas regarder de qui il s'agissait, de peur d'y trouver un être cher.

Il entendit une conversation provenant d'une autre pièce. Il se rendit dans un plus grand salon que celui qu'il venait de quitter et fut soulagé de voir que les personnes se trouvant debout étaient les membres de l'Ordre.

Albus Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec son père et le professeur Flitwick afin de trouver un moyen de gérer les prisonniers.

Il s'avança, titubant de plus en plus. Son père l'aperçu et s'empressa d'accourir à son secours.

« Draco ! » S'écria-t-il. « Où étais-tu ? » Il empoigna son fils, le maintenant debout, alors que ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus.

« J'ai tué le Seigneur des ténèbres… » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

« Tu as quoi ? » S'exclama Lucius, ébahit.

Les survivants commençaient à se masser autour d'eux et Draco scanna la foule pour tenter d'y trouver Harry.

« Severus… Il est… Il est… »

Draco n'arrivait plus à parler et il plissa les yeux alors que sa vision se troublait.

« Le salon… préféré de… mère… » Murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée.

« Poussez-vous ! Mais poussez-vous je vous dis ! » S'exclama une voix dans le fond.

Draco tenta d'ouvrir d'avantage les yeux, espérant ne pas être en train de rêver. Mais une tête brune s'approchait de lui en poussant ceux qui entravaient son chemin.

Draco sourit et avant de s'évanouir réussi à prononcer « Merci Merlin… »

C'est dans un lit d'hôpital que Draco se réveilla. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, les cheveux gras, une barre au front et des fourmis dans les jambes. Il dut cligner des yeux de nombreuses fois pour s'habituer à la lumière des chandelles qui baignait sa chambre.

Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit mais aperçut un écriteau indiquant qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Il tenta de s'asseoir mais une douleur le paralysa. Il était seul dans sa chambre et il semblait n'avoir aucun moyen d'appeler quelqu'un. Il tenta de parler mais sa voix était trop faible.

Il resta donc ainsi une bonne heure, s'habituant à ce nouveau lieu. Il retenta de se mettre assis et réussi, bien que ce fût avec difficultés.

Il put mieux observer la salle et remarqua qu'une pile de cartes s'amoncelait sur une petite table de chevet. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il en saisit une bonne moitié et commença à les lire.

Il fut surpris de découvrir que la majorité d'entre elles provenaient de personnes inconnues qui le remerciaient et le félicitaient d'avoir défait le Seigneur des ténèbres. Draco fronça les sourcils et parcourut l'intégralité de la pile. Il découvrit le même genre de message encore et encore. Dans le lot se glissaient des lettres de jeunes femmes en chaleur, soudainement attirées par sa nouvelle notoriété.

Il reposa la pile où elle se trouvait à l'origine, furieux. Il n'avait pas été le seul à combattre ce jour-là, tous les membres de l'Ordre méritaient autant de reconnaissance que lui. Et celui qui en méritait, encore plus que lui, était Severus.

Draco eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à son parrain. Les images de la bataille revinrent, il pensa à ses dernières paroles… Puis, il pensa à toutes les fois où il avait été odieux avec lui et il s'en voulut à mort. Il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il désirait frapper dans quelque chose. Il tenta de bouger mais, ce qu'il identifiait désormais comme des courbatures, lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il ne put que retomber dans sa position initiale. Il souhaitait lui reparler, ne serai-ce qu'une fois pour lui dire à quel point il était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre.

« T'es réveillé ?! »

« Harry ! Bordel de merde, frappe avant d'entrer ! » S'exclama-t-il en sursautant.

Il sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux et regarda le brun.

« T'as une sale tronche. » Dit-il, presque amusé.

Harry avait l'air encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il sortait tard la nuit à Poudlard. Son visage était cerné et son teint gris.

« T'as pas vu la tienne. » Répliqua Harry, qui semblait au bout de sa vie.

« Quoi ? C'est mon nez c'est ça ? Il m'a cassé le nez ce bâtard ? Si c'est ça, je le tue une deuxième fois, je te préviens ! » S'écria Draco, dans tous ses états.

« Non, non c'est pas ça calmes-toi. » Résonna Harry.

Le brun chercha autour de lui. Il saisit un miroir dans un coin et le tendit à Draco. Le blond le prit avec appréhension et s'observa. Ses cernes et son teint rivalisaient avec celui d'Harry mais quelque chose de nouveau était apparu sur son visage.

« J'ai une cicatrice ?! »

« Eh ouais. On partage quelque chose de plus maintenant. » S'amusa Harry.

En effet, Draco portait désormais une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, en miroir de celle d'Harry.

« Harry… » Commença Draco la mine sombre. « Moi aussi je suis un balafré. »

Le brun se mit à rire avec joie en voyant la tête déconfite de son amant. « Tu t'en sors avec une cicatrice et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ça ? »

Draco se mit à rire à son tour, être vivant n'avait jamais paru aussi bon.

Les deux hommes enfin calmés, Draco engagea la conversation, mille questions ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

« Comment tu as survécu à Voldemort ? » Demanda-t-il, plus du tout effrayé de prononcer le prénom si redouté.

« Apparemment ce serait l'amour de ma mère qui m'aurait protégé. Elle s'est interposée entre Voldemort et moi. Le sort suivant n'a pas fonctionné et il a disparu. »

Draco le regarda, pensif.

« Severus… » Murmura-t-il.

Harry ne semblait pas comprendre. Draco réalisa que personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé dans le salon où il y avait combattu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il raconta donc de long en large en n'omettant aucun détail les conditions de leur duel.

« C'est Severus, en me protégeant qui m'a permis d'échapper au sortilège. J'en suis sur, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. » S'exclama-t-il.

Harry était bouche-bée. Bien entendu, il avait toujours connu Severus Rogue comme un homme odieux, alors quand Draco lui révélait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait du mal à le réaliser.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ? » Demanda Draco.

« Une semaine. » Informa Harry.

« Et toi, depuis combien de temps tu attends ici ? »

« Une semaine. »

« Harry ! Tu n'avais pas à rester tout ce temps ! Enfin regarde la tête que… »

Draco se retrouva coupé par les lèvres d'Harry qui étaient venues se poser sur les siennes. Draco avait tellement été dans tous ses états depuis son réveil qu'il n'avait même plus pensé à embrasser son petit ami. La chaleur du baiser raviva d'ancien souvenir et il ressentit une sensation de bien-être sans égal.

« Harry… » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Fait moi l'amour… »

L'intéressé se mit à rire de plus belle. « Draco, si on le fait maintenant je risque de te casser tous les os tellement j'ai envie de toi. »

« Les os ça se répare… » Éluda-t-il en l'embrassant du nouveau.

« Hum hum. » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux se séparèrent d'un coup. Heureusement, il ne s'agissant que de l'infirmière.

« Je vois que Monsieur Malfoy est réveillé. » Fit la petite femme avec un grand sourire. « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Je vais bien…merci. » Répondit-il, gêné.

« Je repasserai dans quelques minutes pour vous examiner. Monsieur Potter peut rester, bien évidemment.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes rouges de honte.

« Tu crois qu'elle a entendu ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas tout entendu, comme ça ce n'est que toi qui vas te prendre la honte. » Répondit Draco en riant.

La bataille semblait si loin à présent mais Draco avait toujours autant de questions en suspens.

« On est le combien tu m'as dit ? »

« Le 31. »

« Et quelle heure est-il ? »

« 22 h. »

« Harry, t'es incorrigible. À deux heures prêt tu as failli passer le réveillon tout seul ! »

« Je te ferai remarquer que si je n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été toi qui aurais passé un réveillon tout seul. »

Draco admit qu'il marquait un point et de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il disait, il était tellement heureux qu'Harry soit en sa compagnie que rien d'autre n'importait à présent. À part peut-être…

« Qui est mort ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, grave.

Harry fit une mine sombre.

« La bataille s'est bien déroulée, nous avons capturé la majorité des mangemorts et tué quelques-uns. Par contre de notre côté nous avons perdu plusieurs aurors dont Kingsley Shakelbolt et Maugrey Fol Œil… »

C'était triste mais Draco n'était pas spécialement attaché à ces personnes.

« Mais également Nymphadora Tonks et… Remus Lupin. Finit Harry, le visage éteint.

Draco savait qu'Harry avait été très proche du professeur Lupin lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir dans cet état.

L'infirmière revint dans la salle, un bloc note à la main.

« Je suis désolé de vous couper mais je dois faire un check-up du patient. Cela va durer une trentaine de minutes, est-ce-que je peux vous demander de sortir durant ce laps de temps ? »

Harry acquiesça puis sortit, muet.

Après avoir été examiné, l'infirmière annonça à Draco qu'il devrait rester une semaine de plus à l'hôpital. Les cours lui seraient envoyés afin qu'il n'accumule pas de retard dans ses études. Elle laissa la place à Harry, qui avait repris du poil de la bête entre-temps.

« Alors, t'es réparable ? »

« J'en ai pour une semaine mais je devrais pouvoir te refaire monter aux rideaux rapidement. »

Harry sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il avait ramené deux petites bouteilles de bierraubeurre que distribuait la cuisine comme il s'agissait du réveillon.

« Je sais pas si c'est raisonnable, mais je vais pas te faire trinquer à l'eau. » Annonça Harry en lui tendant la bouteille.

Draco la saisit avec difficultés puis trinqua avec son petit ami, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Sa semaine à l'hôpital fut longue et ennuyeuse à mourir. De loin, il entendait les journalistes se faire renvoyer par le personnel de l'hôpital. Draco était persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre l'un d'entre eux allait réussir à s'introduire dans sa chambre. Par ailleurs, des dizaines de lettres continuaient de lui parvenir, en particulier d'admiratrices secrètes. Il en avait lu quelques-unes pour se distraire mais cela était devenu vite répétitif et il ne prit plus la peine de les consulter après seulement une journée.

Son retour à Poudlard était imminent et il ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir enfin retourner au château. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir y remettre les pieds qu'il était à la fois angoissé et surexcité.

Il considérait le lieu comme son deuxième chez soi mais après les récents évènements, il ne savait pas comment les élèves et professeurs allaient pouvoir réagir à son retour.

Sa mère avait fait envoyer sa valise depuis le manoir, il ne manquait plus que lui. Le professeur Dumbledore avait accepté de le faire venir par poudre de cheminette, plutôt que par train. Le jeune homme n'étant pas encore totalement rétabli, il lui fallait le moins d'efforts possible, ou du moins, pas quelque chose de trop fatigant.

Il avait d'ailleurs l'interdiction de reprendre le quidditch avant que Madame Pomfresh ne lui en donne le droit (ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver avant un long moment).

Avant de partir, il remercia le personnel soignant et envoya une lettre à son père pour qu'il envoie un gros bouquet de fleurs et une grande boîte de chocolat à St Mangouste pour les remercier.

Il arriva un dimanche dans le bureau du directeur, la veste de sorcier poussiéreuse et de la suie dans les cheveux. Draco n'avait jamais apprécié ce moyen de locomotion mais il devait avouer qu'il était bien plus rapide que le train.

« Voilà notre nouvel héro ! » S'exclama le directeur en voyant Draco sortir de sa cheminée.

« Oh ne m'appelez pas comme ça professeur. Je ne le mérite pas plus qu'un autre. » Répondit humblement Draco.

Dumbledore l'observa au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Ce combat vous aura fait faire un pas vers la sagesse. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, votre place à votre dortoir vous attend mais je suis sur que vous devez avoir faim. »

Il était vrai que Draco n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures et le repas venait à peine d'être servi à Poudlard.

« Oui, en effet. » Confirma le Serpentard.

« Bien, je vous laisse vous diriger en Grande Salle. Je vous y rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, moi aussi je commence à avoir un petit creux. » Avoua Dumbledore.

Draco sortit du bureau du directeur et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il fut surpris de se balader dans des couloirs déserts, comme si l'école avait stoppé d'exister durant son absence.

Il arriva devant les portes massives de la Grande Salle et les poussa avec force. Il fut impressionné en voyant que la pièce était pleine, pas une personne ne semblait manquer à l'appel. Seule sa place, ainsi que celle du professeur Rogue étaient vides. Même le directeur avait réussi à revenir avant lui, Merlin savait comment.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, incrédule. Draco se sentit figé sur place, scanné par des centaines de paires d'yeux. Puis, une chose incroyable se produisit. Harry Potter se leva de sa chaise et commença à applaudir. Il fut suivi par le professeur Dumbledore et par l'ensemble des enseignants. Puis, les élèves, un à un firent de même jusqu'à ce que la salle entière soit debout, ovationnant le nouveau Survivant.

Draco ne savait plus où regarder tant il y avait de monde. Pour se rassurer, il chercha de nouveau Harry et vit son visage chaleureux. Il sourit, inclina la tête en guise de gratitude et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Les applaudissements se tarirent à partir du moment où il fut assis et chacun retourna à sa conversation, même si la majorité portait sur le héros du jour.

« Et bien servez-vous, on ne va pas rester là à contempler la nourriture ! » S'exclama Draco tandis qu'à la table des Serpentards personne n'osait bouger.

Il se servit le premier et les autres finirent par l'imiter. Draco scruta ses amis de longue date à sa table. Crabbe, Goyle et Nott semblaient absents, en effet, leurs pères résidaient désormais à Azkaban. Blaise semblait avoir retrouvé un intérêt pour Draco et il lui proposa plusieurs fois durant le repas s'il désirait être resservi. Quant à Pansy, elle restait silencieuse, honteuse de son comportement des derniers jours de décembre.

Alors que les conversations battaient leur plein, elle s'adressa enfin à Draco.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit… Je ne le pensais pas vraiment… »

Draco savait qu'elle faisait cela par intérêt mais il vit dans son regard qu'une part d'elle était vraiment sincère. Et cela lui suffit.

« Je pense que ces derniers jours m'ont permis de relativiser ce qui est grâce ou non. » Répondit Draco. « Je te propose d'oublier. Moi aussi j'ai dit des choses dures que je ne pensais pas. »

Pansy sourit timidement. « Tu es un grand sorcier Draco, je n'en ai jamais douté. »

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Draco ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Tous les élèves l'observaient, admiratifs. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais eu autant d'attention pour lui seul. Il avait cru toute sa vie que tout ce qu'il cherchait était la reconnaissance mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, il désirait juste être tranquille en compagnie des personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour lui.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers son dortoir et repensa aux rendez-vous avec Harry dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea au troisième étage.

Le brun l'attendait, comme si leur dernière entrevue remontait à la veille.

« Alors le gout de la célébrité ne te fait pas trop monter la tête ? » Demanda Harry, amicalement.

« Honnêtement, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ta propre célébrité. Ça n'a rien de marrant et j'ai hâte que ça s'arrête. »

Harry le fixa, hilare.

« Ça ne fait qu'un jour et tu en as déjà marre ? Mois ça fait presque 18 ans et des gens continuent à s'arrêter dans la rue pour me serrer la main. »

Draco était dépité mais ne laissa rien transparaitre.

« Parlons d'autre chose, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté durant mon absence ? »

Et la conversation repartit, Harry lui racontait les derniers potins et Draco prenait sa tête faussement scandalisée en entendant les imbécilités que pouvaient réaliser les Gryffondors.

La routine repris et les deux hommes continuèrent leurs balades dans les couloirs et tout semblait allait pour le mieux. À part peut-être une seule chose…

« Harry… Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'embrasser dans les couloirs ! » S'exclama Draco en refermant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, alors que Harry commençait déjà à le déshabiller.

« C'est bon, on s'en fout ! » Répliqua Harry, trop occupé à embrasser Draco dans le cou.

« Calme toi deux minutes ! Il faut que l'on parle de ça c'est important ! »

Harry empoigna l'érection du blond et constata que ses paroles n'étaient pas en corrélation avec ses réactions corporelles.

Draco comprit qu'il était démasqué et se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de parler de ça plus tard.

Les deux hommes s'étalèrent sur un immense lit. Leurs vêtements volaient dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Je vous propose de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et de réfléchir sur la morphologie des canards. Le canard est un ansériforme au cou court et au large bec aplati. Ses palmes sont courtes et palmées et ses longues ailes sont pointues. C'est un oiseau aquatique, domestiqué ou non. Le canard le plus connu du grand public est le canard colvert dont sont issues de nombreuses races de canards domestiques.

Je me doute bien que cette description sortie de wikipédia ne vous a pas convaincu, nous allons donc repasser sans plus tarder au feu de l'action.

Draco embrassait Harry sur chaque parcelle de son corps et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de passer à une étape plus approfondie.

Il pensa très fort à ce qu'il désirait et la Salle sur demande fit apparaître du lubrifiant. Il plaqua Harry sur le dos, l'empêchant de bouger. « Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui prends les choses en main. »

Harry semblait soucieux mais Draco le rassura : « Si jamais ça te fait mal, j'arrête tout, d'accord ? »

Il enduisit ses doigts du produit et prépara son compagnon. Il alla au rythme d'Harry, réfrénant ses envies. Il enfourna les doigts un à un dans son anus, attendant qu'il s'habitue à la nouvelle présence.

Il sentit qu'il se détendait de plus en plus sur ses doigts et il commença à le faire gémir ainsi. Sentant Harry presque totalement à l'aise, il retira ses doigts. Le brun fit la moue mais Draco était trop occupé à se préparer personnellement pour y faire attention.

Il enduit son propre pénis de lubrifiant et petit à petit, s'introduisit dans Harry. Une sensation de plénitude et de désir intense l'envahit alors que Harry se crispait autour de lui. Bien que cela soit dur, il se contrôla et il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Sentant les parois se détendre, il commença à bouger lentement, ce qui fit gémir Harry de nouveau.

Il commença à faire des vas et vient lents. Pour aider son compagnon à se détendre, il prit son pénis et commença à le branler, détournant son attention.

Il se déplaçait de plus en plus vite et il sentait que son intrusion était de mieux en mieux supportée. Il lâcha le pénis de son partenaire et commença à mettre toute sa force dans ses mouvements de bassin. Harry gémissait fortement ce qui l'excitait plus que tout.

Arrivant à un point de non-retour, il se déversa à l'intérieur d'Harry tandis qu'il se contractait, laissant échapper sa jouissance quelques secondes après lui.

Il tomba dans les bras de son partenaire, son sexe toujours à l'intérieur et ils attendirent ainsi, reprenant leur souffle. Après un long moment, Draco se leva, attrapa sa baguette et lança un sortilège de nettoyage.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et remit son caleçon.

« On doit parler n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry, qui avait compris la raison pour laquelle Draco ne restait pas nu allongé à côté de lui.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Draco en ramassant leurs affaires.

Ils se rhabillèrent et, ce fut assis sur le lit, qu'ils commencèrent leur conversation.

« Si l'on ne se montre pas en tant que couple maintenant, on n'aura jamais le courage de le faire après Poudlard. » Prononça Harry.

« Oui je sais mais… J'ai peur du regard des autres. » Annonça Draco, mortifié à l'idée d'avoir des railleries dans son dos.

« Les gens t'adorent Draco ! Tu as sauvé leur monde ! Et tu sors avec la seconde personne qui a sauvé leur monde, rien ne peut nous arriver de mal… »

Draco acquiesça. Il était conscient que sa peur était irrationnelle et que l'homosexualité n'était pas un péché capital dans le monde sorcier. Mais s'afficher au monde entier lui faisait peur.

« Les gens te définissent pour bien plus que ça. Tu es un élève de Poudlard, préfet, joueur dans l'équipe de quidditch, tu as d'excellents résultats, tu es l'héritier d'une des familles les plus influentes de Grande-Bretagne et tu as vaincu Voldemort. Alors que tu préfères les culs aux vagins, je crois que tout le monde s'en tape. » Formula-t-il, convaincu.

Draco ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque-là mais il devait avouer que sa position était plutôt enviable.

« Imagine si en plus tu es quelqu'un qui s'assume totalement et qui se fiche du regard des autres ? Tu auras le respect de tout le monde, même si c'est déjà le cas ! Tu le… nouveau Dumbledore ! »

Le blond sourit, Harry avait toujours compris comment lui remonter le moral depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Bon très bien ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Demain, plus de cachoteries ! »

Draco mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Il était resté dans la Salle sur Demande pour dormir en compagnie de son petit ami, mais des scénarios plus extravagants les uns que les autres sur le déroulement du lendemain s'étaient formés dans sa tête, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'après de longues heures.

Ils furent réveillés par une sonnerie magique et Draco se leva en sursaut. Le souffle court, il observa Harry encore à moitié réveillé qui se passait négligemment la main sur le visage.

« Harry, c'est l'heure. » Murmura Draco en le poussant pour qu'il se réveille.

« Quoi, tu es si pressé de faire ton coming out ? »

« Sois heureux que j'en aie encore envie ! » Fit remarquer Draco.

Ils se mirent en tenue de sorcier, faisant leur nœud de cravate avec précaution.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Harry, un peu moins confiant que la veille.

« Prêt ! » S'exclama Draco, se donnant du courage.

Ils se donnèrent la main et descendirent les étages qui les séparaient de la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves encore peu réveillés qui ne firent pas attention à eux.

Au moment de passer les portes de l'immense salle à manger, Draco resserra la poigne autour de la main d'Harry.

« Ça va aller. » Murmura le brun.

Et comme par magie, Draco se détendit instantanément. Il toisa la salle qui n'avait pas remarqué leur entrée et il suivit Harry jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors.

Ils s'assirent en face de Ron et Hermione qui semblaient avoir retrouvé leur complicité passée. Ron fit de gros yeux en les voyant s'asseoir ensemble tandis qu'Hermione arborait un grand sourire.

« Ron, Hermione. Voici Draco mon petit ami. »

Une dizaine de têtes se retournèrent vers eux. Draco fit un grand sourire et tandis la main vers Ron.

« J'espère que nous pourrons être amis malgré nos conflits passés. »

Ron jugea la main tendue, regarda Harry pour confirmation, puis, hésitant, serra la main de Draco. Le blond la tendit à Hermione, qui n'hésita pas à serrer.

Draco sut que tout irait pour le mieux, si les meilleurs amis d'Harry l'acceptaient, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour que le reste du monde se plaigne de lui. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment que cette relation était partie pour durer.

Il entama son petit déjeuner, bavardant avec ses nouveaux amis, le cœur léger sous le plafond magique sans nuages.


End file.
